


Why?

by rosedarkling



Series: The Sataivlis Files [3]
Category: Deep-Sea Prisoner, Mogeko, Okegom, funamusea, 廃れ夢 | Obsolete Dream, 海底囚人, 海底囚人 | Deep-Sea Prisoner, 灰色庭園 | Haiiro Teien | The Gray Garden
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Blood and Injury, Crying, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Healing, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Recovery, Regret, Restraints, Sex, Smut, Violence, Yaoi, sataivlis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 57,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosedarkling/pseuds/rosedarkling
Summary: Ivlis cannot help but wonder why Satanick does the things that he does. And why today he is crying as he torments him.
Relationships: Ivlis/Satanick (Gray Garden)
Series: The Sataivlis Files [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867051
Comments: 32
Kudos: 132





	1. I Don't Understand

Ivlis hung his head, his chin resting on his chest. Sitting down on the stone floor of the dungeon, his legs spread out in front of him, he could feel the cold seeping through his clothes. His arms hung above his head, chains linked around his wrists, attached to chains that pinned him to the wall. Over his mouth was a strip of black tape. Ivlis knew there no point in trying to escape. After all, he had tried so many times before.

The flame devil hated this.

Practically every day, he was kidnapped, confined, and tortured by this one man. No, this one devil. All Ivlis could think about was that man staring down at him, his deep purple eyes looking at him as if he was nothing but trash. Sure, he was used to that by now. Ivlis knew he hated him. But what disturbed Ivlis the most was when he would look at him with “that” look; the one where his eyes narrowed and he looked at him with that lust.

_“You’re a fantastic toy, Ivlis. My favorite play thing.”_

Ivlis longed to go home, but even there, he knew escape was inevitable. He was always found no matter where he was. If he wasn’t being taken to the Pitch Black world, he was being tormented in his own realm – in his own home. At least here, Poemi and Licorice wouldn’t find out. Though, Licorice knew more than he would like; he suspected as much. At least here, his subordinates hopefully didn’t hear or see anything. Sure, they had seen Satanick around in the Flame Underworld before, but he was unsure how much they actually knew of his torture.

_“Come on, Roachy. Get on your knees for me.”_

_“Be a good boy, and open that mouth of yours.”_

Slight tears stung the bound devil’s golden eyes as he remembered just some of the words that Satanick had whispered to him over all these sessions. He often wondered why he did the things he did; why he was being tortured so much by these devils. Reficul was bad, but Ivlis hated these times with Satanick. He hated that he would blush whenever Satanick would be delicate with him. He hated himself for this; he hated himself in general.

Lost in his thoughts, he barely heard the creak of the cell door as Satanick finally returned. He liked to tease Ivlis like this, leaving him locked up for a while before he began the fun. Ivlis only slightly glanced up at him when he came through the door, a grin on his face.

“Yo, Buri-chan,” Satanick sang. “I’m back. Did you miss me?” He grinned, and Ivlis hated that smug look on his face. Ivlis narrowed his eyes at him before turning his face away again. He knew if he gave too much “attitude” to him, he’d only get beaten more. Ivlis dreaded what lie in store for today's “session.” His heart pounded against his chest as he tried to mentally and physically brace himself.

Satanick sauntered over to Ivlis, reaching his hand up to his cape that was draped over his back. He slid off the black garment, letting it drop to the floor like it was nothing. His black dress jacket was the next thing to go, leaving him in his white dress shirt and dark pants. Ivlis felt ill seeing him taking his clothes off already, wondering if there would be more sexual stuff involved today. Or maybe he didn’t want to get his clothes dirtied? No, that was a half-hearted lie; Ivlis knew that. Satanick hummed to himself as he continued to walk, his shoes clicking on the hard floor underneath him. Soon, Satanick was standing over Ivlis. Ivlis did not want to look up at this tall demon, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of even setting his eyes on him. Ivlis braced for the pain, squinting his eyes shut tightly. What was to come next? he feared.

“Ivlis,” Satanick cooed. Not Buri-chan, this time; his name. Ivlis couldn’t help but feel slightly better at this. If he was using his name, maybe he would be gentler. After all, Satanick had told him many times that he loved him. But was this really supposed to be what love felt like? Was this what love looked like? He wasn’t even sure anymore.

Cautiously, Ivlis turned his face back towards Satanick’s voice. He found Satanick crouching in front of him, his face inches from his. Satanick smiled, seeing Ivlis’s golden eyes staring back at him. “Good boy,” Satanick hummed. “Because you’re so good, I’ll let you speak.” Satanick reached over to Ivlis’s face, who flinched a bit at his touch, worried what would come next, but he only felt the temporary pain of the tape being ripped off his face, and the relief of air back through his mouth.

“Gah!” Ivlis gasped in pain as the tape pulled at his skin. Satanick smiled as he rolled it in a ball with his fingers, flicking it away to a corner of the room. Those painted-black finger nails then touched Ivlis’s cheek, causing him to shudder. “S-Stop,” he whispered, turning away from Satanick’s gaze once again. “No more. I just want to go home.”

Satanick crooked his head to the side, his black hair swaying slightly with the motion. “Hmm? Home? Ivlis, this is your second home. Your home away from home.” The coy and confused expression on his face left Ivlis feeling scared and sickened all at once, looking at him from the corner of his eye. 

Ivlis leaned his head back against the wall, his red, curled horns slightly hitting it before his long hair did. “Just get it over with. Whatever it is you want today,” he sighed.

Satanick smiled once more as he trailed his fingertips over Ivlis’s cheek. “Ivlis, I’m hurt that you’d think so little of me.” He trailed his fingers over to Ivlis’s lips, placing his thumb over the flame devil’s soft mouth. “I thought you’d be thrilled to get away from your world for a bit to spend some quality time with me. I missed you, you know?”

Ivlis didn’t speak right away for fear of Satanick forcing his thumb into his mouth. He merely closed his eyes. That’s all he could do these days, anyway; shut out the things he saw. But even so, the memories lingered in his mind behind closed eyelids.

Satanick let out a sigh. “Ivlis, if you keep ignoring me so cruelly, I’ll have to be a bit rougher than I would have liked. I really do love you.”

There were those words again. He said he loved him; he’s said this multiple times by now. Ivlis couldn’t help but question why. He finally spoke up. “Then why,” he whispered behind Satanick’s thumb. “Why do you do this stuff if you really love me? I…. I don’t understand.” Even Ivlis was confused by his own feelings. How should he even be feeling? This was the first person besides his children and subordinates that said he loved him. But nobody had ever tortured him the way Satanick had. Sure, Reficul was cruel, but he honestly thought she does it for the fun of it. Not once had she said she loved him.

And then there was Licorice; the child he gave birth to – a child born from love. Was this really supposed to be what love felt like?

For a moment, Ivlis thought he saw a flicker of remorse in Satanick’s purple eyes. Was that real, or did he imagine it? Was he finally going crazy from all these years of abuse? Before he had time to think any further, Satanick pressed his thumb into Ivlis’s mouth, pushing down on his bottom teeth to force the dark gray and red-haired demon to make a gurgling sound in the back of his throat as he tried to swallow his saliva the longer his mouth was held open.

“You….” Satanick began to speak, softly trailing off. “You don’t understand. You will never understand.” Before Ivlis knew it, Satanick had removed his hand and pushed his mouth over Ivlis’s. Ivlis hated this but also could not help but blush as he felt his tongue being twisted around Satanick’s own. He tried to hold back the moan that wanted to escape, but the more Satanick closed the space between their bodies - pushed his mouth harder onto Ivlis’s - he couldn’t help himself. He internally groaned as he let out a moan. This devil’s mouth was warm for someone whose heart sometimes appeared so cold.

As Ivlis found himself unwillingly relaxing into the heated kiss, he yelped in pain when Satanick bit down hard on his tongue. He could feel his mouth beginning to fill with blood, tensing his body as he tried to pull himself away, the chains rattling above him. Ivlis choked a bit as the blood slid down the back of his throat, warm and scathing against his dry throat.

Satanick pulled away smiling as Ivlis coughed, blood leaking out of the corner of the right side of his mouth. A bit of blood dripped down Satanick’s own lips. He wiped it off with the back of his right hand, only smearing it, still grinning at Ivlis.

Ivlis began to get a bit angry. He always did this. He would give Ivlis both pleasure and pain. Surely, this wasn’t really love, was it? After Ivlis regained his composure from coughing, he raised his eyes to stare into Satanick’s face, glaring, only to suddenly feel the anger drain from him. Staring at Satanick, even with his grin, Ivlis saw tears running down from those phlox-colored irises. 

What? Why was he crying?

Ivlis began to question everything around him once again. Satanick had only cried once in front of him before finally confessing his love to him; Satanick had been so ill and out-of-control back then. And now, here they were – another tormented Ivlis with a crying devil lord who claimed to love him.

“I – I don’t understand. I.... I really don’t understand what’s going through that head of yours,” Ivlis found himself saying out loud. It slightly hurt to talk thanks to the bite Satanick left on his tongue. Each breath and movement of the tongue stung.

Satanick must have realized he was crying, since he began furiously wiping at his eyes and cheeks, smearing a bit of Ivlis’s blood onto his chin some more. “I already told you, roach,” he gruffly stated, though Ivlis heard that break in his voice. “You can’t understand.”

The next few hours were filled with Ivlis’s screams and moans as Satanick had his fun with him. Halfway through the session, Ivlis had been finally freed from the shackles, and now he lie on the cold floor in a fetal position. Bruises and gashes littered his body, adding to his already scarred skin. Satanick kneeled next to Ivlis, stroking his long hair that had come undone from its ponytail. Ivlis didn’t care that he twirled it around his fingers or that he gently rubbed his head every now and then. As always, he was left feeling confused and hurt.

As Ivlis closed his eyes, his consciousness starting to fade, he could hear Satanick whispering to himself.

“I can’t let him know. If he finds out, I’ll lose you, too. Ah, yes, that’s right.” Satanick pulled back some of Ivlis’s hair that was sticking to his cheek, getting a proper look at the flame devil’s still facial features. “No matter what, I can’t let him find out.”

As Ivlis lost consciousness, embracing the sweet release of sleep, he could feel Satanick wrap his arms around his body, holding him close in a tender hug. A droplet hit his cheek briefly; that was the last sensation Ivlis felt before everything faded.


	2. What is Happening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little more fluffier with the Ivlis family. Don't worry; Satanick is returning soon. :P
> 
> Also, I edited Poemi to begin saying, "Papa" instead of "Daddy." More fitting with the one comic.

Ivlis groaned as he cracked open his eyes. He felt particularly drained today for some reason. Why it was different than any other day, he couldn’t explain. As he fully opened his eyes, throwing an arm over his forehead, he two sets of eyes staring at him – a pair of big reddish, orange eyes and a pair of orange eyes like his staring back at him with concern. Both of the tiny children were practically hovering over him in anticipation of his waking form.

“Papa is up!”

Ivlis couldn’t help but scrunch up his face as his daughter’s voice rang through the air. Must she be so loud at a time like this? She quickly hopped off the bed to run towards the bedroom door to yell at someone. “Hey, you! Yeah, Papa is awake!”

The pair of orange eyes that belonged to Licorice soon changed from big and fearful to that of more narrowed and concerned as he transformed into his adult form. Whenever it appeared Ivlis was in trouble, Licorice was always on the defensive.

“Mother,” he softly said, much less loud than Poemi. Ivlis felt his scaled hand being grasped in Licorice’s warm palms, squeezing gently in a display of concern. “What happened? What did that man do this time?” At the mention of “that man,” Ivlis knew that whatever occurred after he had passed out must have caught the attention of his children.

“What do you mean?” Ivlis asked, ignoring Licorice’s question. He did not feel like explaining or even mentioning anything about what had transpired to his son. Licorice had already seen too much in the past for Ivlis to like, anyway.

As Licorice opened his mouth to continue, a new figure appeared in front of Ivlis’s face, looking down at him. The shades and thorny-curled horns were enough to give away Emalf’s presence. “Uh, Lord Ivlis, sir, how are you feeling?”

Ivlis sighed. So that’s who Poemi had called for. Well, at least his subordinates cared enough to check in on him. “I’m fine, Emalf. Thanks.” Ivlis slid himself up on the pillows he was resting on to get a better look around the room. Sure enough, he was home in his own bed. No sign of Satanick was in sight. Poemi came running back over to him, jumping onto the bed. Licorice caught her before she could launch herself into Ivlis’s lap.

“Hey, careful,” Licorice scolded her. “You can’t just go jumping on him like that. He’s hurt.”

Poemi stuck out her lower lip to pout. “No fair! Lico, you’re not nice.”

Ivlis gave a small smile to his pouty daughter, lifting a hand to pat her on the head, ruffling her light brown hair. “It’s fine, Licorice,” he said. “You can let her go.”

With a bit of a concerned expression on his face, Licorice released Poemi from underneath her arms, letting her scramble over onto Ivlis’s chest as she wrapped her scaly hands and arms around her father’s neck.

Ivlis scrunched up his right eye as he felt her body hit tender parts where scars and bruises were probably forming. Speaking of which, Ivlis looked down at his body, which was surprisingly dressed in his usual attire. His usual gray military cloak with the gold buttons was on him once again. When had he gotten dressed? As he raised his right arm up to rub Poemi’s back, still a bit achy, he looked towards Licorice and Emalf, his expression changing from one of tenderness to one of questioning and seriousness. “Tell me,” he began. “What happened?”

Emalf began with his usual stammering. “Well, uh, ya see, that one devil came in carrying you. He didn’t say much of anything. He just kinda, uh, brought you to your room.”

Wait, what?

It took a moment for each of Emalf’s words to properly sink into Ivlis’s brain. Satanick had carried him here? That was new. Usually he ended up home one way or another, but this time Satanick had actually carried him through the hallways of the castle to his bed? He could only imagine what that must have looked like. It honestly left him feeling further confused on Satanick’s actions. He could feel his heart ache slightly when thinking about it.

Ivlis looked over to Licorice for confirmation, who nodded, closing his eyes. Ivlis knew Licorice disliked Satanick, even though he was his father. Licorice had made it quite clear over these decades how he felt about Satanick trying to get Ivlis’s attention.

“Yes, Mother, it’s as Emalf said,” Licorice sighed. “That useless **_thing_** came in here like he owned the place. I ran after him, questioning what he did to you, but he didn’t say a word. He just…. He put you down on the bed and disappeared.” Licorice visibly clenched his fists tightly talking about this.

“How long ago was this?” Ivlis asked.

“Uh, just a few hours ago, maybe?” Emalf said, scratching his mauve-colored hair with a scaly, red finger.

Poemi finally popped her head up from Ivlis’s neck to stare at him in the eyes. “Papa, I don’t know much about that devil. I’ve only seen him a few times, but I’m glad he brought you home to us.”

Licorice made an audible tsking sound with his mouth in disgust. “Yeah, at least he did **_one_** thing right.”

“Licorice, that’s enough,” Ivlis admonished. He didn’t want Poemi hearing or discovering anything more than what she had to see today.

Licorice looked away from his mother for a moment, thoughts clearly swirling in his head. He visibly pursed his lips to hold back any more retorts that were ready to spill over. Ivlis knew this was a sensitive topic.

“Emalf, take Poemi somewhere to play,” he ordered. This should distract her enough to go do something that didn’t require her listening in on these conversations.

“Wait, wha'?” Emalf stammered. Loyal he may be, but Ivlis couldn’t help but find him sometimes insufferable with his lackadaisical attitude.

Poemi’s face immediately lit up in excitement. She slid off of Ivlis, jumping down off the bed as she grabbed onto Emalf’s hand with hers, tugging him along. “Yay!” she cheered. “Emalf, take Poemi somewhere fun! I want to find a new toy to play with.”

“Uhhh, yeah, sure thing,” Emalf continued stammering. “You got it, Mr. Devil!” He then allowed himself to be dragged out of the bedroom door by such a tiny demon girl like Poemi.

As the two noisiest people left the room, Ivlis sighed in relief. Some peace and quiet; at least for a moment. He knew Licorice was angered, but now that silence had returned, Ivlis wanted to just rest again. He leaned his head back against the pillows, allowing himself to rest in the softness of it.

“Why can’t I just kill him?” Licorice finally broke the silence with those harsh words.

Sure, Ivlis had often told Satanick he hated him and how he wished he would die, but did he really want that? No. Part of him adamantly said no to that.

“Licorice, I said that’s enough,” Ivlis raised his voice slightly, but not by much. His throat still burned from swallowing his own blood earlier. He stared at his son, and he could swear he saw Licorice almost shaking with his pent up emotions.

“All he does is torture you, Mother. All he does is cause you so much unnecessary pain. If only…. If only he wasn’t here.” Licorice glanced at Ivlis again, his eyes pleading. “If you two would just give me consent to kill him, I gladly would. For you, Mother.”

Ivlis sighed. He hated this part, too; the aftermath when Licorice would become upset anytime he realized Satanick had tried his shenanigans. “Licorice, I won’t say it again. He is your father. Like it or not, that won’t change.”

Licorice briskly stood up, his hands still clenched. Ivlis stared at his hands, seeing the same black nails like Satanick. Staring at Licorice, he knew Licorice really did take after Satanick. The color and texture of his horns was truly a mixture of the two of them. He may have Ivlis’s eyes, but he had Satanick’s dark hair. Even his tail was a mishmash of the two devil’s tails – red and purple. As much as Licorice may have disdain for his father, Ivlis knew Licorice would never be able to forget these things. He wondered what went on in that boy’s heart.

Licorice stared at Ivlis for a moment, closing his eyes as if in regret for what he said. He turned on his heel, walking towards the door. In the doorway, he looked back at his mother one last time before sliding out of the room, his black and purple cape fluttering behind him, the last thing to leave the room.

Ivlis sighed in the pure silence that followed. He raised his hands to his face, covering it as he tried to quell the thoughts inside his swirling mind and heart.

“Just what is happening?” Ivlis whispered out loud.


	3. Reverie

Days seemed to go by with no sign or word from Satanick. Each day, Ivlis would practically peek around corners, half-expecting a new attack to come at any moment. But when a week went by with nothing noticeable, Ivlis began to relax, if ever so slightly. He thought that maybe things would slowly begin to die down.  
  


Licorice had been a bit distant for a few days now, but he slowly began to come around again. He frequently would wander the castle in his child form, playing with Poemi often. He would smile and hug Ivlis’s legs whenever he came around. Ivlis smiled, kneeling down each time to wrap his arms around the little boy. No longer did he seem to talk about harming his father. Ivlis was relieved Licorice hadn’t brought that up even once.

This evening, Ivlis placed a soft kiss on Lico’s head as he tucked him in. The poor thing had fallen asleep while coloring with Poemi. Ivlis had taken Poemi to her room to tuck her into bed, and now he did the same for Licorice. Looking at the peaceful, sleeping face of his son, his eyes stared at the boy’s purple, curled horns. Slowly, Ivlis reached out to touch them, hoping to not disturb Licorice. The color…even that reminded him of Satanick.

Ivlis frowned, thinking yet again of Satanick. No matter that he hadn’t shown up in a week; Ivlis still couldn’t help but think of him. Why? Why was he always on his mind? Surely it was because of fear. Nothing else. But the more Ivlis tried to force the thoughts of Satanick out of his head, he couldn’t help but remember the times Satanick was gentle with him. And there was that whole incident of him carrying him back home. He didn’t just drop him off at the door of the castle or simply transport him home with magic; he personally carried him. If someone hated him that much, would they really have done that for him?

Ivlis shook his head, his long ponytail swishing behind him. _No, it’s better to not think of these things_ , he told himself. Too much thinking would only hurt him in the long run. Rising from his bent over positon over Licorice’s bed, Ivlis quietly exited the room, closing the door behind him.

The evening was so quiet, the only sound his footsteps on the linoleum of the castle floor as he made his way back towards the double doors of his room. Another quiet evening; sleep would hopefully be restful tonight, too. Ivlis smiled a bit to himself as he entered the doors to his room. He started unbuttoning his jacket, sliding each gold button through the holes as he stepped into his room.

_Thunk_!

He slightly jumped when he heard the doors close behind him, realizing that he had not been the one to close the doors. His heart began to pound against the walls of his rib cage, and he had little time to catch his breath. As Ivlis whirled around, a hand clasped tightly over his mouth as he was pushed backwards across the floor. The back of his long legs hit his bed, and he soon found himself being forced onto the bed. Thankfully, the bed was soft to lessen the blow as Satanick’s body slammed into his. Ivlis raised his hands up to grapple at Satanick’s hand and wrist, trying to force him off of him.

“Mmm!” Ivlis screamed behind Satanick’s hand, raising a knee to slam into Satanick’s groin. But the devil lord was quicker than he was. Satanick sat himself down on Ivlis’s pelvis so that his knee only hit him in the back. Satanick grunted at this, soon giggling. He leaned down harder on Ivlis, placing his left hand next to Ivlis’s head to hold himself steady.

“I missed you, Ivlis,” he began as Ivlis yelled underneath his hand. “Hey, hey, hey. Calm down. If you make too much noise, the kiddos will hear.”

Ivlis tried to calm his erratic breath through his nostrils as his heart threatened to pound out of his chest and into his throat. Just when he thought he was free for even a minute; he should have known better. Ivlis’s eyes widened with this sudden turn of events. But what shocked him even more was Satanick’s face. Something was different. For a few seconds, as his eyes landed on the black circle around his eye, Ivlis stopped fighting against him. His breathing slowed, but his heart still pounded. Was that a bruise around Satanick’s eye? Where had that come from?

Satanick noticed Ivlis staring at his face, and he sighed, closing his eyes for a second in thought. “Guess you noticed it, huh? Well, it doesn’t matter. I’m here to have fun tonight. I think I deserve it after this past week.”

What in the world was he talking about? Where had he been for this long? The mark clearly had something to do with it.

Satanick put on a smug smile as he stared into Ivlis’s golden eyes. Seeing those eyes made him feel a bit more calm. He was relieved to finally see Ivlis’s face after so long. Sure, a week wasn’t long at all in his time, but not being around Ivlis made him realize that absence truly does make the heart grow fonder. As Ivlis stared at him with wide eyes, Satanick couldn’t help but feel a bit of pity for this meek flame devil. He knew he scared him often with these surprise visits, and it made him feel often special to see how unsettled he could make Ivlis, but he also desired to see Ivlis looking at him with lust. To see his golden eyes roll back into his head and his face red with blush. Satanick smiled wider thinking of his Buri-chan in pleasure.

Slowly, Satanick removed his hand off of Ivlis’s mouth, and the devil gasped in air.

“Are you insane?” Ivlis gasped at him, his voice rising slightly. “Get out of h – mmm!” Ivlis was cut off again, this time with Satanick’s mouth on his. Ivlis raised his hands up to push against Satanick’s shoulders. Satanick pushed his lips against Ivlis’s, and Ivlis could already feel the heat rising to his face. Every time; every single time! This always happened. He knew Satanick relished in this fact – that he could make him blush so easily. It was as if he was a trained pet that would follow on command wherever he was led. He felt his face being cupped in Satanick’s palms as he forced Ivlis to remain kissing him. Ivlis kept his mouth shut, afraid he would get bitten again like last time.

Running out of air, Satanick soon pulled back, holding himself up on either side of Ivlis’s head. He was pleased to see that blush back on Ivlis’s face. “Good boy,” Satanick cooed. “Show me more of that.”

Ivlis raised the back of his hand to his mouth to cover it, trying to wipe off the feeling of his lips on his. “S-Stop it,” Ivlis gasped out as he breathed in fresh air. “I’ve had enough of these games that you play.”

Satanick smiled more, his eyes lighting up despite the dim lighting of the bedroom. “Oh, but I haven’t even begun to play my games. I know so much more we can do together. Want to see?” Satanick giggled seeing that surprised look on Ivlis’s face and the sweat that began to bead on his forehead. He leaned forward, dragging his tongue up Ivlis’s cheek, feeling Ivlis shudder beneath him. His petite frame shuddering made Satanick so happy. Yes, this is what he wanted. He wanted Ivlis to be his forever. But he knew, he had to be a bit rough, too. If not, _he_ would find out again.

_“You’ve been awfully quiet towards me, Satanick. Why is that?”_

_The voice of his older brother made Satanick’s heart ache as he sat across the table from him. He didn’t hate him, but he did fear him and what he was capable of. After all, hundreds of years can go by, and still the pain of losing worlds and those he loved still burned within his heart. He did not want Fumus to be angry. Whenever it suited his interest, Fumus could easily destroy any world he wanted. Satanick hated that part of his brother; the cold, calculating side of him that just whatever he pleased because it was “fun.”_

_A plume of smoke drifted towards Satanick, and he finally gazed across the table to meet Fumus’s grayish-purple eyes with his own. His short, dark gray hair over red-toned hair seemed to blend into the dark room, the red being the only color besides his eyes that stood out. Fumus sat in a chair across from him at the round, wooden table, his legs crossed as he took another drag from his cigarette, exhaling the smoke up into the air. Satanick sat there with his hands folded, resting his arms on the table. He didn’t mind his being in his brother’s presence, but he certainly would have preferred to have stayed home. Fumus world was beautiful; it was luscious with greens and rainbows. Truly, this was the definition of heaven. But Satanick knew better than what was just surface value. All of the extravagant, lavish designs of this world paled in comparison to what Fumus did behind the scenes._

_Satanick just smiled over at Fumus, putting up a front. “Oh, is that why you called me here today? Is that all?” He waved his hand in front of himself as if fanning the air. “Don’t worry; I’ve just been so busy lately.”_

_Fumus raised an eyebrow quizzically. “Busy, huh? With what? That pet lizard of yours?”_

_Satanick always felt a bit of fear twinge in his heart whenever Fumus mentioned Ivlis. It wasn’t often, sure, but he feared what Fumus would do if he found out he had developed feelings for him. He did his best to act aloof. “Oh, Buri-chan. Yes, he’s quite a fun toy. You have quite a few that you enjoy, too, don’t you?” The more he talked about things other than himself, the better it would be. Maybe this would distract Fumus enough to think about his creations and not what Satanick had been up to._

_Fumus smirked, leaning forward as he reached to put out his cigarette in the ashtray that was in front of him. “Yes, you’d be correct. I have a few…favorites.” He smirked even wider, showing his sharp teeth, and Satanick wondered what he was imagining in that dark head of his._

_Satanick stood up as Fumus crushed the cigarette into the dish, placing his hands on the table while he stood. “Well, I suppose I should get going. I apologize if I upset you by not contacting you recently.” The more confident he appeared, Satanick hoped that Fumus would let him leave early, despite having just recently arrived. As Satanick turned to leave, the clatter of Fumus’s chair rang out in the cold, dark room. Satanick’s heart dropped as he heard that, knowing that Fumus wasn’t finished yet. He felt a hand clasp hard onto his shoulder, and Satanick slowly turned, trying to put on a composed expression._

_Despite Fumus being shorter than him by quite a few inches, Satanick feared this man. Fumus continued to smirk as he stared up at him with those cold, hateful eyes. “I didn’t say I was done, brother. After all, if you’re so busy playing with that lizard of yours, I think I have a few questions for you.” His sharp teeth shined as he smiled mischievously at his tall, younger brother. Satanick merely stood there while Fumus taunted him, pulling out a pair of sharp scissors from his back pocket. The blades glinted in the dim lighting of this room as he held them up in front of Satanick’s face. “We have much to catch up on.”_

The sound of Ivlis whimpering woke Satanick from his reverie. He looked down at the flame devil underneath him, seeing Ivlis’s bare chest, his jacket and shirt fully open. His hand was once again over Ivlis’s mouth to probably stop the noises he was making, or so Satanick assumed. The jacket had been unbuttoned earlier by Ivlis himself, but Satanick saw the tattered remains of the white shirt barely hanging on to Ivlis’s thin frame. Ivlis bore new gashes along his chest to match the old ones that were scabbing over and the scars from years past. Black, purple, green, and yellow bruises littered his arms, chest, and legs as Satanick scanned Ivlis's body with his eyes.

When had he gotten those?

“Did I…?” Satanick whispered out loud to himself as he finally met Ivlis’s teary eyes. He quickly snatched his hand off of Ivlis’s mouth again, staring at his hands in horror, then back down at Ivlis’s new wounds. When had he done this? While he was lost in thought? Satanick forced himself to back up off of Ivlis, staring down at his own body. His own shirt was open now, revealing his own wounds that he had tried to hide from Ivlis. Ivlis’s eyes stared at him, tears still leaking out of the corners of his eyes, falling back into his red and dark gray hair.

_No_ , Satanick thought. Now Ivlis had seen those. But what disturbed him more than that was that he had no recollection of abusing Ivlis this evening. The evidence in front of him was quite damning, though.


	4. Regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just gonna sprinkle on some angst and fluff together. Don't mind me. :P

Ivlis let the tears flow from his eyes, not caring that they dripped into his hair. Just what in the world was this? Sure, Satanick had once again broken into his home for another “session,” which was not surprising at this point, though Ivlis was startled by it. But what followed next was a very unusual time. One minute Satanick was licking his cheek, and the next thing Ivlis knew, his hands were ripping at his shirt.

_“Ah!” Ivlis gasped, raising his hands up to push against Satanick’s shoulders. “Stop it! You’re being too rough.”_

_Satanick just continued to ignore him, using his hands and nails to dig into Ivlis’s shirt and skin. Whenever his nails scratched and dug into his skin, Ivlis hissed in pain, trying to stifle back his screams. “I said stop!” Ivlis’s hair began to change into a bright orange whenever he was angry or near climax; this time, it was due to him becoming angry at Satanick’s brutality._

_Ivlis then grunted as he soon found himself getting punched in the gut by Satanick’s fist. Ivlis coughed as he tried to breathe between the pain. The orange began to fade from his hair as Ivlis began to lose his anger and found himself once again being beaten. As Ivlis looked up into Satanick’s face, he was distracted by his eyes seeming distant – lost. He was staring at Ivlis, but was he really looking at him? His eyes appeared darker than his normal purple, and almost hazy, like in a trance. But despite this odd look in his eyes, his facial features displayed one of roughness, like he knew what he was doing and was enjoying himself every step of the way._

_As Satanick continued to claw at his skin, Ivlis couldn’t hold back his screams. He didn’t want to alert anyone, let alone have anyone walk in on this, but the yells began to bubble up. As Ivlis let out a yell, Satanick clapped a hand roughly over his mouth once again. Ivlis continued to yell around Satanick’s hand. Ivlis tried to fight back, pushing against Satanick and wriggling underneath him. This seemed to excite Satanick even more, and Ivlis soon found his chest, arms, and legs being bruised up as Satanick tore his pants down slightly._

I hate this, I hate this, I hate this! _Ivlis cried inside his mind. Tears began to sting his eyes from the pain in his body and in his heart. All he could do was watch as Satanick unbuttoned his own shirt, and Ivlis braced for what was coming. His eyes widened as he saw marks on Satanick’s own skin. Those had not been there the other week. Where in the world had they come from? But Ivlis didn’t have time to wonder about Satanick’s own injuries as he was sustaining his own._

Now, Ivlis lie on the bed, a sullied mess. He was used to this, sure, but something about Satanick was different; very off. He glanced back and forth between himself and Ivlis in shock. Was he really not aware of what he had just done? _No, that’s impossible_ , Ivlis thought. Of course he knew what he was doing. So why…why did he feel his heart aching for the sad devil in front of him?

Ivlis pushed himself up on the bed, trying to ignore the aches spreading across his body. He scooched back on the bed, rumpling the covers as he tried to put distance between himself and Satanick. He fumbled around with pulling his pants up, trying to cover himself and the shame he felt once again. “You done?” he hoarsely asked, not wanting to make eye contact with Satanick, though he could not help but take quick peeks at the devil lord’s own scars on his chest. That somewhat bothered him to see someone as powerful as Satanick bearing his own wounds. Still, Ivlis tried to make himself sound as cold as possible to get him to leave as quickly as he could. “If so, get out. Leave me alone.”

Satanick just stood there, staring down at Ivlis, a look of remorse knitted across his face. What could he possibly say at a time like this? He had wanted to have fun with Ivlis, and sure, he wanted to be a bit rough so Fumus wouldn’t ever find out he cared for this “lizard,” but he had no memory of attacking Ivlis. Had he spaced out? Why was today different?

_You know why_ , his mind whispered to him. _That older brother of yours. He messed you up._

Satanick shook his head back and forth, clasping at his ears as if to shut out his own internal voice. He couldn’t keep this up. It had only been a small fraction of time that he had been with Fumus, taking time to heal at home for a day before deciding to visit Ivlis once again. His own subordinates were worried for him, particularly Envi, who always was around at Satanick’s beck and call. But Satanick played it off as nothing, though he could see the concern Envi wore every time the goat demon stared at him.

_It’s nothing to be concerned about, Envi. Really. You worry too much._ Satanick could hear his own voice echoing in his head as he tried to wave off his loyal servant’s fears.

And now, Ivlis had seen the marks he bore. Perhaps it would have been wiser to stay home longer; to at least have healed himself before coming to see Ivlis. But knowing he had been away from Ivlis for even a few days left Satanick wanting to see him. He felt that longing tug at his heart. He couldn’t wait.

“But I should have,” Satanick whispered out loud, tears stinging his eyes as they began to well up. “I shouldn’t have come over. I should have taken more time.” His knees threatened to buckle underneath himself as he began to tremble with all his pent up emotions. He leaned forward, finding himself kneeling on the bed as he reached out to Ivlis.

The flame devil instinctively put his arms up in front of his body, trying to stave off another attack. Only this time, he found himself being pulled into a warm embrace. His cheek rested on Satanick’s chest as Satanick wrapped his arms around the devil’s broken body, one hand nestling the back of Ivlis’s head, the other around his waist. Ivlis’s heart began to beat faster, feeling this tender embrace.

Confused once again by this cycle of torment and then kindness, Ivlis allowed himself to relax slightly in the warmth. He didn’t mind when Satanick flopped over with him onto their sides, nestling themselves into the pillows. Ivlis felt tears running down his own cheeks as Satanick shuddered against him. Ivlis didn’t know what to make of this devil lord who was trying to hold back his own sobs.

As the two of them laid there in silence, the only sound being that of the occasional sniffle from either of them, Ivlis found himself completely relaxed in Satanick’s arms, though his mind rationally tried to yell at him to be on guard. He couldn’t help but enjoy when Satanick began running his fingers through his ponytail, softly playing with the flame devil’s flame colored, straight locks.

“Your hair,” Satanick mumbled on the top of Ivlis’s head, more to himself than to Ivlis. “It’s so…familiar to me. I love this part about you, too, Ivlis.”

Two questions prodded Ivlis’s mind as the warmth began to seep into his already wore out mind. Who was he speaking about? And why – why, oh, why – did he always have to say the word “love?” As Ivlis tried to think about these things, his mind drifted away, too exhausted to ask any questions. He soon closed his eyes, allowing himself to fall asleep nestled in Satanick’s arms.


	5. Pancakes

Satanick slowly cracked open his eyes to the sound of a humming sound by his head. _How insufferable_ , he thought. _Does the Flame world always have this first thing in the morning?_ As he opened his eyes, he could see Ivlis still sleeping in his arms. A peaceful expression was on his face, and a bit of drool leaked out of the corner of the left-side of his mouth onto the pillow. Satanick couldn’t help but smile at that. He actually enjoyed this scene – waking up with Ivlis. Maybe this could become a regular thing? He felt like he slept pretty well, too, despite the regrets that lingered in his heart.

What a peaceful morning. Now, if only that humming noise would stop.

Turning over to see what that noise was next to his ear, Satanick was met face first with a shining rod, similar to that of Ivlis’s light projectiles. So, that explained the humming sound. He smiled up at his angry son who held the weapon right near his father’s face, visibly shaking in anger.

“Good morning, Licorice,” Satanick cheerfully greeted him, causing the boy’s angry expression to falter for a second in shock before regaining his composure to curse out his father.

“You!” Licorice hissed through clenched teeth as he towered over Satanick. “What are you doing here? Get out of Mother’s bed this instant!”

“Ehhhh? You’re no fun, Lico,” Satanick whined. He turned around to rewrap his arms around Ivlis, who still did not stir. Satanick rubbed his chin on the top of Ivlis’s head, cuddling with him. “It’s perfectly fine for two parents to snuggle together, isn’t it?” Satanick couldn’t help but chuckle when he heard his adorable son growling in anger.

“I mean it!” Licorice hissed. “Get away from him this instant. So help me….” Licorice trailed off. Satanick knew Licorice wanted to harm him, but he knew he couldn’t. Or rather, he wouldn’t. Despite knowing Licorice’s disdain for him, Satanick knew Licorice would never kill him.

“Shhhh,” Satanick whispered, turning back to Licorice, putting a finger to his own lips to signal Licorice to be quiet. “You’ll make Ivlis sad if he hears you and your empty threats.”

This time, as Licorice glared down at his father with seething rage in his eyes, his gaze flickered to the black eye and markings on his chest. Did Ivlis do that to him? Was his mother standing up for himself?

“What did you do this time, you scum?” Licorice continued to question him, not moving the light projectile away from Satanick’s face, though his arms shook in rage.

“Shhhh~,” Satanick sang out in a whisper. “I already told you, Ivlis will be sad if he hears.” He chuckled when he heard Licorice growling in the back of his throat, his cheeks becoming red with anger. “Fine, fine,” Satanick sighed. “Let’s go talk somewhere. I’m hungry anyway.” Satanick pushed away the weapon with one hand as if it were nothing, sliding out of the bed. Licorice backed up, surprised at this turn of events. Ivlis continued to breathe steadily as he slept, eyelashes resting on his face in peace. Satanick couldn’t help but beam at his cute little lover. As he buttoned up his shirt and leaned down to pick up his cape, he smiled pridefully at Licorice. “Be a dear son, and help your father get breakfast. I’m thinking…pancakes.”

Licorice sat across from Satanick, visibly shaking in rage. His hands grasped his silverware as he sat across the kitchen table from Satanick. He stared down at the plate of pancakes piled in front of him, but his appetite had long since fled from him. How had he let this piece of trash talk him into making pancakes and sitting down to breakfast with him like some sort of fairy tale family? He glared daggers at Satanick, who sat across the table humming to himself as he slurped up his pancakes doused in syrup. Licorice felt ill just watching him sit there, eating like this was a perfectly normal thing to be doing; like this was his home and normal, everyday routine.

Satanick paused for a moment to look at Licorice, not caring or ignoring the palpable hatred that his son was sending his way. _If looks could kill_ , Satanick thought to himself with a giggle.

“What’s so funny?” Licorice asked through clenched teeth, his knuckles turning white from clasping onto the knife and fork he held in each hand.

“Oh, nothing,” Satanick said through mouthfuls of pancakes. “I’m surprised you aren’t eating anything, Lico. You love sweets. Maybe if you turned back to your child form, you’d be enjoying yourself more. I miss my little boy.”

Now Licorice had really lost his appetite hearing Satanick say that. “I think I’m gonna be sick,” Licorice mumbled, turning his face into his shoulder.

“Hey, now, just not in front of the pancakes,” Satanick said, waving his fork at Licorice, splattering syrup everywhere. “I’m really enjoying this father-son bonding time.”

That was the final straw. Licorice slammed his silverware down onto the table with his palms flat out as he stood up. He exuded such an air of malice it looked like darkness itself was swirling around the tall demon. “Will you please just shut up for once in your life and get on with it?!” Licorice yelled, glaring down at the pancakes in front of him, growing colder by the second as the syrup pooled at the bottom of the plate, making the breakfast soggy. “I want you to tell me why you are here! What is the meaning of this?!” Licorice pushed back his chair and made his way over to Satanick to glower down at him, who sat composed as he stared up at his angry child. “Did you just come here to hurt Mother again? Why were you in his bed? Answer me!”

Satanick popped the last piece of pancake into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully as he left Licorice standing there to ruminate in his rage. He smiled once finished, looking up at Licorice with a smug smile. “Well, it’s pretty obvious, don’t you think? It’s not uncommon for two lovers to spend the night in the same bed.” He couldn’t help but laugh seeing Licorice’s face go red at the mention of that.

“Ghh!” Licorice was able to choke out between clenched teeth as he trembled in seething anger. “You – you! You’re a filthy pig! Nothing but useless, demon scum!”

“Aww, thanks for the compliments, Lico. I love you, too.” Satanick beamed up at Licorice, which just further agitated the tall boy.

The pitter patter of small feet running in the kitchen alerted the two devils as Poemi peaked her head around the corner. “Do I smell pancakes?” Her eyes scanned the table to find the delicious breakfast item and her older half-brother standing there with the man from the other week. “Oh, hey, mister, I remember you. You were the one who brought Papa home. Thanks for that!” She skipped into the room, taking a seat at Licorice’s chair, staring down at the soggy pancakes in front of her. “Eww, Lico, you left them out too long in the syrup. Make me more!”

“Poemi,” Licorice slowly said her name between clenched teeth. “You do not thank this man for anything. Understand?” He ignored her request for more pancakes.

“Licoooooo,” Poemi whined, kicking her feet in front of her, banging on the table. “I want pancakes! Pwetty pwesase? Pwease make them for me?”

Licorice sighed deeply, turning away from Satanick to make his way back over to the stove, his cape fluttering behind him as he quickly moved away. At least this would give him a distraction from that filth. As he walked by Poemi, he said, “Don’t engage with him. You got it?”

Poemi merely huffed, puffing out her cheeks in defiance. Licorice didn’t know why he even bothered to speak at this point.

As Licorice stood at the stove furiously making up a batch of pancakes for Poemi, she picked up Licorice’s discarded knife, prodding at the soggy pancakes on the plate in front of her, bored. Licorice had clearly told her not to speak to that man across the table, but as he smiled at her, his chin resting on his folded hands, elbows on the table, staring at her, she was curious to know more about this devil who’s horns curled up like tree bark.

“I’ve seen you around here a few times, mister,” Poemi began. “You know my Papa?”

The man smiled back at her, his purple eyes bright. “Yes, I know him quite well.” He paused a moment before he began. “My name is Satanick. What’s your name?”

“I’m Poemi,” she stated proudly. “You already know my half-brother, Licorice, it seems. How do you know each other?”

Satanick snickered as he saw Licorice tense up while at the counter, mumbling furiously to himself under his breath. “I’m glad you asked, Poemi. I’m actually Licorice’s father.”

“Ohhhhh,” the tiny demon girl said, her mouth forming a big “o” in acknowledgement of this fact. “I always wondered why you were around here. Papa brought Lico home one day, saying he had a new baby, but I didn’t know you were the daddy.” Poemi turned to give a nasty look towards Licorice’s back. “Hey, Lico, why did you never tell me he was your daddy?”

Licorice mumbled to himself as he furiously stirred the batter in a large bowl. “Poemi, now is not a good time for me,” he called back, not facing her.

“Humph!” Poemi audibly pouted. She quickly changed her mood as she continued to question Satanick. “So, since Lico is my half-brother, and you’re his dad, that would make you…my half-dad!” She proudly proclaimed this announcement as she figured out the dynamics of familial relationships.

Licorice sighed over at his station. “No, Poemi, that’s not how this works.”

“Yes, Poemi, that’s exactly how it works,” Satanick cheered. “I’ll be a great half-father to you.”

“You most certainly will not!” Licorice fired back, glaring over his shoulder at Satanick.

Satanick merely smiled smugly over at Licorice. He loved seeing his son so riled up. It almost felt like…a real family. His heart ached thinking of that, and he slowly could feel it being squeezed. To help ease the pain, he tried to change the subject to other things. “If you ever want to meet someone around your age, Poemi, I think I know the perfect girl. She lives in my world. In fact, she lives with me. Her name is Crea. I think you would like her.”

Licorice slammed the pan on the stove as he began pouring the mixture into it. Poemi jumped slightly at the loud noise but beamed at the prospect of meeting other demons/creatures like her.

As Poemi played fifty-questions with Satanick, she finally settled on a few that she was curious about. “Satanick, do you have a mommy or daddy? A sister? A brother?”

As much as it pained him to hear these questions, Satanick put on a smile, making sure it wouldn’t falter as he answered her questions. “Yes, actually,” he said, his voice a tad lower this time. “I do have a brother.”


	6. Eavesdropping

Ivlis stood outside the kitchen hallway, his right hand clasping his left arm. Satanick hadn’t left after all. In fact, he was making himself quite at home today.

Ivlis had woken up to the sound of a bang in the kitchen. Looking around, he noticed Satanick and his clothes were both missing. He sighed, assuming Satanick had left once again. That was the pattern, wasn’t it? Abuse, affection, and then leave; Ivlis knew to expect this.

_So, why do I care if he left then?_ Ivlis found himself thinking this, as he slid off the bed. He stared down at the spot where Satanick had lain down with him, seeing the imprint of his head and horns in the pillow. He couldn’t help but clutch at his chest, feeling his heart ache. _I must be getting sick,_ Ivlis thought. _Yes, that must be the reason._ He did not want to think or imagine that he could be developing further feelings for Satanick. Humans would call this Stockholm syndrome, would they not – to fall in love with their abuser?

_Ivlis, I love you._

Shaking his head to get Satanick’s voice out of his head, Ivlis slid off his military jacket so he could take off and toss aside his shredded white shirt. He soon picked out a clean shirt from his dresser, buttoning up the garment before putting on his usual jacket. Passing a nearby mirror in the room, he stared at his image. Well, he supposed he didn’t look any worse for wear. At least his wounds were covered. He wiped at his cheek with the back of his hand, noticing the dried spittle of drool. Now that he thought of it, he did feel like he slept well, despite the events of last night. Was it because Satanick had held him close like that?

“Stop thinking about him,” Ivlis spoke out loud to himself, staring at his own eyes in the mirror. They seemed tired and worn, but he noticed they seemed a bit brighter than normal. “Just what are you thinking?” Turning away from his reflection, Ivlis opened one of the double doors of his room to head out down the hall. Now, to determine what that noise was down the hallway.

As Ivlis approached the kitchen, he heard Licorice yelling at someone. That was his adult voice. What had him so upset to be yelling and banging around in there? That’s when Ivlis heard Satanick’s voice. His heart stopped for a moment realizing Satanick was here – still in his home. He felt a mixture of anticipation and fear. Sneaking quietly closer to the archway, Ivlis peeked in momentarily to see Satanick smiling and chatting with his daughter. Ivlis was unsure how to feel about that. From what he could gather, he seemed to be friendly towards her, but Ivlis couldn’t help but worry what he was filling this girl’s head with. He also caught a glance to see Licorice furiously cooking. Was that pancakes they were eating?

Well, whatever was going on, Ivlis could sense the cheerful yet dark undertone in the air. Ivlis could see that Poemi was enjoying herself, and he felt relief seeing her at ease. Licorice, on the other hand, seemed quite agitated. But despite that, Ivlis couldn’t help but be curious as to why Licorice would be making pancakes for Satanick of all people. Seeing them all like this made Ivlis feel…funny. As he leaned his back against the wall, he squeezed his right hand around his left elbow. Never had he felt this before. He wasn’t sure how to feel.

This devil was his abuser; his tormenter. He had inflicted countless days and nights of suffering because of him. His extremities had been cut, wounded, beaten. His eyes had been gouged. He even had a worm traveling through his body once because Satanick desired to do so. But even so, Ivlis could feel his kiss on his lips, his hands around his body as he held him close.

_Ivlis, I love you._

Was Satanick truly changing his ways? He had been more tender lately; the torture was still there, but not as extreme as it once were. Ivlis tried to hold back a groan as he felt his stomach churning. Why did his heart feel like this? Why was his body reacting this way?

“Yes, actually. I do have a brother.”

That statement made Ivlis’s ears perk up once again. Wait, what? Satanick…had a brother? Ivlis had no idea. This caught his attention immensely. If anything, he was actually quite…excited to learn this information. Satanick had finally revealed something personal about himself. Ivlis would never have thought that Satanick had a sibling. Just what else was he hiding from everyone?

Ivlis listened with bated breath to hear if Satanick would expand upon this revelation.

“Really?” Poemi piped up. “Do you see him often? Does he live with you?” Poemi was asking questions that Ivlis himself was curious about. The hush over the room had Ivlis peeking around the corner yet again. Even Licorice had turned around to listen, his anger seeming to have waned to listen in to his father.

Satanick shrugged, leaning back in his chair as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Well, I suppose I see him every now and then. He’s actually a god over his own world. That’s my older brother. So, you can imagine how busy he must be.”

Satanick had a brother. And his brother was a god? Ivlis was fascinated by these revelations. His eyes widened as his heart ached once again, thinking of a god. Lord Siralos….Ivlis dug his fingers into his arm to keep himself from thinking too deeply about his creator that had cast him out from his first home. And to think that Satanick had a brother that was on the same level as Siralos-sama....

“You….You never talked about a brother,” Licorice said, his voice sounding much more placid now.

Satanick simply smiled at Licorice. “Well, you never asked. There’s a lot about dear, old dad that you don’t know, Licorice.” Satanick winked at him, and Licorice turned away again, plating the pancakes onto a plate before walking it over to Poemi, who cheered for the sweet breakfast. She leaned across the table to take the syrup container and begin drowning her pancakes in the sticky, sweet liquid.

“Licorice, you’re a great brother to Poemi.”

The way Satanick said that – it sounded so…sad. Ivlis could hear it in his voice. What was that tone for? Surely someone as “great as the wonderful Satanick” wouldn’t have a reason to be sad like that. But that forlorn expression and the way his voice sounded made Ivlis feel sorry for him.

Wait, sorry? Sorry for Satanick? _That’s crazy talk,_ Ivlis told himself. _You cannot possibly be sympathizing with him._

Licorice’s voice thankfully pulled him from his train ride of thoughts. “How would you know?” he replied to his father. “You don’t know the half of what I am or what any of us are here.” Even Ivlis could feel the hidden pain and obvious malice in Lico’s words.

Satanick merely still smiled, his eyes flickering to the doorway as he caught a glimpse of movement. Ivlis’s heart pounded in his chest as he tried to hold his breath. Had he been spotted?

“Yes, well, I think that’s about to change, Licorice.” The sound of the chair moving back against the floor signaled Satanick rising up from the table. He walked over to Poemi, smiling down at her as she scarfed down her breakfast. He placed a hand gently onto her head, Poemi paying little mind as she continued eating voraciously. “I’ll be seeing you around, Poemi-chan.” Satanick smiled over at Licorice, waving at him. “And I’ll come see you very soon, my dear son.” Satanick turned on his heel to begin walking out of the room.

“Now hang on a second – !” Licorice reached out after him, only to be greeted by Poemi holding out her sticky plate, syrup dripping onto the floor.

“Lico, I’m ready for more!” she demanded.

As Licorice looked up from the mess that Poemi was making, he looked down the length of his reaching arm to see Satanick had disappeared out of the room already. With a resigned sigh, Licorice took the plate from Poemi, turning back to the stove to make more for his half-sister, Satanick’s words echoing in his head.

Satanick held his hands on either side of Ivlis’s head as the flame devil stared at him with wide, golden eyes. How he loved those eyes. After he had left the kitchen, he saw a flash of dark gray and red hair slink behind the corner of the hallway. Satanick merely transported himself in front of Ivlis to cut him off at the pass. Ivlis gasped as Satanick pinned him to the wall, his face inches from his.

“Good morning, Buri-chan~,” Satanick sang. “I hope you slept well. I know I sure did.” He looked at his hands on either side of Ivlis and smiled largely. “Look, we’re like in a shoujo manga; I’m the guy, and you’re the blushing girl!” He laughed as soon as he saw Ivlis’s pink cheeks. “See, I was right!”

Ivlis merely stared at Satanick’s face as he tried to process how everything kept moving so quickly. What could he possibly say in a situation like this? Satanick had clearly seen him eavesdropping on the conversation in the kitchen. How could he explain that?

“No need to explain yourself, Ivlis,” Satanick cooed as he pushed his body against Ivlis more, his nose now touching Ivlis’s. He put his thumb and forefinger on Ivlis’s chin to have him glance up at him directly. Ivlis was tall, but Satanick certainly was taller, if only by a few inches. Ivlis felt his body weakening as he felt the heat rising to his face as Satanick stared at him. “I know you heard me back there.” His mouth was barely touching Ivlis’s now. “And I meant what I said. I think….I think I’ll be coming around here more.”

Before Ivlis could respond, Satanick had pressed his mouth against Ivlis’s in a soft kiss. Not hard or forceful. This time, it was soft yet passionate. Ivlis put his hands up on Satanick’s chest to instinctively push him back, but even he noticed how weak his attempt was; as if he didn’t want Satanick to actually stop.

Running out of air, Ivlis turned his face away, trying to catch his breath. He couldn’t bring his gaze to Satanick, instead choosing to stare at the floor. “Wh….What are you still doing here?” he gasped out. He could still feel his lips tingling from the kiss.

“Oh, Ivlis, I should be asking you why you were eavesdropping on us,” Satanick retorted.

Ivlis spun his gaze back to Satanick’s smug face. “It’s my house!” He soon felt embarrassed with how easily riled up he became when he saw Satanick laughing at him. “Shut up,” Ivlis mumbled. “And what do you mean, you’ll be coming around here more? Who invited you?”

Satanick pushed himself away from Ivlis to reach for his hand, clasping it in his as he began dragging him down the hallway. Ivlis practically tripped over his feet as Satanick pulled him along. “Hey, stop!” Ivlis shouted. “Where are you taking me now?”

Satanick continued walking as he looked over his shoulder at Ivlis. “Somewhere private so we can talk. I’m sure you have a lot of questions, right, Buri-chan?” he said with a wink.


	7. Dear Brother

The screams of the head angel was music to Fumus’s ears. As he smacked Taffy around a few more times, he let out a sigh of relief. The anger and frustration he was feeling was slowly beginning to fade each time he was able to procure a slap, punch, and stab to his favorite toy. He reached over to the bedside table to grab his favorite pair of sharp scissors, cutting deeply into the seraph’s wings, ripping off the feathers with each cut. As Taffy, sobbed, Fumus began to get bored of hearing his cries. He was used to them, sure, but to always hear the same ones over and over again was now beginning to get boring.

With one last stab into the angel’s wings, a spout of deep red blood squirting out and Taffy’s shriek of pain, Fumus sighed as he extracted the dripping scissors. “Taffy, you bore me. I’m done. Everything you do truly is terrible. Even your cries are not amusing me today.” He raised a leg to kick Taffy in the back, causing the angel to grunt as he attempted to push himself up off of Fumus’s bed. “Go on, get out,” Fumus hissed.

As fast as he could, Taffy gathered up his clothes, his sobs and blood trailing behind him as he left the darkened bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Fumus sighed, turning himself around to take a seat on the edge of the bed. More often than not, he found himself highly agitated. Sure, his time with his subordinates was fun, but only for a bit. He grabbed a nearby cigarette that was still lit in the bedside ashtray, taking a long draw from it as he thought to himself the real reason he was so on edge.

It had all started when he had last seen his younger brother. Fumus grinned devilishly thinking about Satanick lying there on the floor after Fumus had beaten him. Satanick might be taller, but Fumus knew that he was the one with the upper hand. After all, he had the power over dear ol', little brother. Satanick didn’t even try to fight back; he laid there and took each slash of the scissors and each punch Fumus dealt him.

_Fumus smirked down at his bruised and bloodied brother. “So, you think you’ll ignore me next time, Satanick?”_

_Satanick slowly shook his head as he leaned it against the floor of the dark room, his arms spread out on either side of him. “No,” he hoarsely whispered out. “I promise.” He wouldn’t even open his closed eyes, though Fumus supposed the left eye was quite swollen from the punch._

After that, Fumus had left the room, leaving Satanick there in the dim room to reflect on his actions. Perhaps now the devil of the Pitch Black world would be a little more obedient. After all, it was fun to take away from him, be it a world or his dignity.

But sadly, Fumus had yet to hear from his dear brother after their “talk.” Once again, Fumus was stewing in his mind about what Satanick was so preoccupied with. He slowly narrowed his eyes as he thought about it.

“That lizard,” he whispered out, crushing the lit cigarette in-between his clenched fingers, letting the ash and tobacco fall. That must be it. Satanick had found a new toy he’d been playing with for quite a while now, but only until recently had he begun avoiding Fumus. He noticed Satanick’s strange behavior, as well. He seemed more…cheerful. Fumus wasn’t sure he liked that. The more he thought about it, the angrier he became.

There were only a few things in this world that Fumus focused on – his creations and his brother. And one of those things was beginning to not live up to his expectations.

“Perhaps it’s time I visit my brother’s special pet,” Fumus sneered, his eyes glowing maliciously in the dim light of his bedroom. “It’s time Satanick remember his place.”

Ivlis stared at the floor of a spare bedroom in his home. He sat on the edge of the bed, clutching his pants at the knees, rumpling the fabric. He wasn’t sure what to expect right now. Satanick had taken him to this room to “talk privately,” but knowing his track record, Ivlis feared it would just be another excuse for him to be tortured. Satanick had told him to take a seat, so Ivlis had. Now, here he sat, Satanick sitting right next to his side, smiling at him, his legs crossed in front of him as he leaned back on his palms.

“So,” Satanick sighed, turning to stare at Ivlis. “How much did you hear?”

Ivlis was afraid to answer right away. One wrong word, and this man’s mood could suddenly change. Ivlis pushed his lips together tightly as he tried to find the right words to say.

After a few moments of silence, Satanick leaned forward, staring at Ivlis’s nervous expression. “Hey, now, loosen up.” He reached a hand out to put on Ivlis’s cheek, who flinched. Satanick frowned, but he honestly couldn’t blame him. After all, Ivlis had no reason to trust him, despite his many love confessions. “Come on, Ivlis, tell me what you know.” He smirked slightly, leaning closer towards him, the bed sinking in further as he got closer to him. “Or should I kiss it out of you?”

Ivlis’s hair began to turn a tad brighter shade, and Satanick couldn’t help but laugh seeing Ivlis’s face become red, too. “Oh ho, what’s this? You seem to really like when I do that. Remember in the hallway?”

“S-Shut up!” Ivlis shouted, gathering the courage to stare back at Satanick. “You want to know what I know? I know that you’re nothing but a liar! A deceiver! All you do is kidnap me, torture me, or break into my home to rape me!” The more Ivlis blurted out, the more he felt his emotions spilling over. He continued to yell at Satanick, his hair turning bright orange in anger as his emotions swirled within him. “You say you love me, but you do these filthy things to me! And then you have the audacity to talk to my children and be all friendly! Pancakes? Really?!” Ivlis lifted a hand up from his pants to point a finger accusingly at Satanick. “You’re getting awfully chummy for someone like yourself! You even spew out about a brother?! Just what is going on with you lately?! How am I supposed to feel?!”

As Ivlis finished yelling, Satanick sat there in stunned silence. Ivlis must have realized he had said all that, and he soon found his face turning red in embarrassment from having shouted all his feelings out like that. His hair slowly faded back to his normal shade of dark gray and red, and he turned away from Satanick, standing up.

Satanick reached out and grabbed Ivlis’s hand, causing him to look back at him. Ivlis’s eyes widened a bit seeing Satanick’s almost sad expression, along with a small smile of his. _What a strange look for him_ , Ivlis thought.

“Wow, Ivlis, I haven’t heard you say that much since you got drunk that one time.” He paused a moment as Ivlis turned his face away from him again. “And did I hear you correctly? You said you’re not sure how to feel? Sooooo, that means you’ve been thinking about me.” Satanick smiled slightly wider now as he saw Ivlis blush in embarrassment. “See? See? I was right.” Satanick chuckled, tugging on Ivlis’s hand to get him to sit back down next to him. He reached his hands up to cup Ivlis’s chin in his palms, and Ivlis was forced to stare back into those purple depths. Ivlis tried to avert his gaze, but Satanick followed them, moving his face in front of Ivlis’s view each time.

“Q-Quit it,” Ivlis mumbled.

“Ivlis ~.” Satanick sang his name. “When are you going to start being honest with yourself?”

Ivlis shot a glare back at Satanick, raising his hands to put on top of Satanick’s to pull his hands off of his face. “Me? That’s rich coming from you. I know nothing of you, and you know nothing of me.”

“But, Ivlis, I think I do know you. I know what you really want.” Satanick leaned in closer, his nose touching Ivlis’s now. “You don’t want to be alone. You want to be loved.”

“I said to stop,” Ivlis insisted, pushing away from Satanick, who just pulled Ivlis back to him, his arms now snaking around Ivlis’s waist, one hand cupping the back of his head to keep Ivlis still so he could face him.

“No, Ivlis, I won’t stop. I’m not going to stop.” Satanick’s expression seemed to become somber as he ran his hand through Ivlis’s ponytail. “Ivlis, I can’t lose you, too.”

Too?

What was that supposed to mean? Satanick had lost someone? Someone he must have cared for. Ivlis couldn’t help but stare back at Satanick to watch his facial expressions to determine if he was being truthful or not.

“Then stop hiding,” Ivlis found himself saying. “Stop this nonsense. Just what are you getting at?”

Satanick sighed as he spun Ivlis around so that he was able to push him lightly onto the bed, leaning over him, his one elbow propping himself up as he stared at the devil beneath him. “I’ve told you many times, Ivlis. I love you. And I’ve made up my mind. I’ll stop “hiding,” as you say. I’m going to do whatever it takes to make you believe me.”

Ivlis’s heart thumped against his chest as he once again saw this demon above him. Maybe if he kept him talking, nothing would happen. “A good place to start would be to stop forcing me to have sex with you. And to stop tormenting me.”

Satanick smiled smugly. “But, Ivlis, I like having sex with you.”

“S-Shut up!” Ivlis squeaked, embarrassed his voice betrayed him like that, causing Satanick to laugh. “I might not know much about love, but I can sure tell you that you don’t abuse your loved ones. Whoever gave you the stupid idea that that was okay to do, huh?”

Satanick’s expression saddened once again as he gave a small smile to Ivlis. “My dear ol’ brother, Fumus. I pray the day never comes for you to meet him.”


	8. Brooding

Ivlis lie in Satanick’s arms once again, the lower half of his body covered by the bed sheets, his bare chest against Satanick’s. Once again, it wound up like this. Satanick always knew how to get Ivlis heated and lose control of his thoughts. Before Ivlis had a chance to ask more about Satanick, Ivlis found himself being kissed once again as Satanick’s’ hands gently rubbed at his body. Ivlis had tried to resist, wanting to talk more and dig out more of Satanick’s past, but even his body couldn’t lie to him. He gave in, and now he lie here cuddled with the devil lord.

Satanick seemed pleased with himself, smiling down at Ivlis, running his fingers through Ivlis’s long hair as the ponytail that held it had long since broken during their roughhousing. 

“Victor.”

Ivlis looked up quizzically at Satanick hearing this unknown name being tossed out like that. “What did you say?” he couldn’t help but ask.

“Your hair, Ivlis. Remember how I told you it was familiar to me. That’s who you remind me of. Victor.” Satanick paused for a moment with a sigh. “Victor Flankenstein.”

Ivlis remained silent as he stared at Satanick’s saddened eyes, clearly lost in his own thoughts from long ago. Ivlis wondered just how long ago it really was. Curious, Ivlis asked, “Who….Who was he?”

Satanick closed his eyes as thought deeply. He took a deep breath in before exhaling. He opened his eyes, staring off into the distance, not really seeing the rest of the wide room in front of him. He had never told anybody about Victor. He had even denied the feelings himself for the longest time. But…if he truly did love Ivlis the way he said he did, he knew he would have to confess everything to him sooner or later.

“Victor Flankenstein was a dear, dear friend of mine. No…he was more than a friend.” He sighed again, letting Ivlis’s hair run through his fingers. “But humans are fickle creatures. They just don’t understand immortality.”

Ivlis remained silent, waiting for Satanick to continue. He could feel from Satanick’s heartbeat and the way he tensed up at times that this was hard for him to talk about. So Satanick had fallen for some human?

After a few minutes of silence, Satanick continued. “I....I honestly should have told him how I felt. Maybe then…he would still be alive. Maybe then, Crea would still have her father by her side.”

Ivlis’s eyes stared up at Satanick in shock to see him becoming teary-eyed, his body tense as he tried to hold back his tears. Ivlis wasn’t sure what to say or do. How could he? He hadn’t ever dealt with Satanick being so open like this. It honestly scared him a little. Why now was he being so free with all of this information?

“I was with him until the end. And I really wish I could still visit him.” He sighed deeply again, wiping at his eyes with his left hand. “But even I know that’s impossible,” he whispered, more to himself than to Ivlis.

Ivlis finally managed to gather up the courage to ask Satanick the questions that plagued his mind. “So, how did he die?” He bit his lip a bit, hoping that this wouldn’t upset Satanick to the point of anger. Fortunately, Satanick seemed fine to tell him this.

“Age. Sickness. The things that plague humans. But…no matter how many times I offered him to come to my world, he always rejected my offer.” He leaned his head back against the headboard, putting his left arm over his eyes. “Maybe it’s better he didn’t. I can only imagine if he found out.”

He. There was that pronoun again. Ivlis suspected he wasn’t talking about this Victor character with the way Satanick said this.

“Satanick.”

The black-haired devil slid his arm off his eyes to turn his head to stare down at the flame devil. Ivlis hadn’t said his name in quite a while. He loved hearing his name on those lips. A small smile appeared on his face as he stared at those golden eyes.

Ivlis took a breath before asking the next probing question. “You keep saying “he.” Are you talking about that brother of yours? Fumus?” Ivlis saw the smile disappear from Satanick’s face, his features darkening at the mention of this man. Ivlis feared what Satanick was thinking, but he pressed on. “You said that…he was the one that taught you….” Ivlis trailed off, not wanting to bring up the topic of torture, worried this would set Satanick off.

Satanick stared down at Ivlis with serious eyes. “Like I said before, I pray the day never comes when you meet him. He… He is not a good man.” Satanick turned away for a moment as he said those words about his own brother. He cared for Fumus, but even he knew that Fumus was cruel.

Ivlis wasn’t sure how much more he wanted to know. He was certainly curious, but he didn’t want to press any further. So, that explained the black eye and the wounds Satanick had. He must have gotten them from that Fumus. But why? Why would his own brother do such a thing to him? As Ivlis looked down in thought, Satanick stared back at him, wondering how much Ivlis was gathering from just his open-ended story. He felt a bit ill having told Ivlis about everything, and he felt old wounds reopening that would need to be stitched closed once again in his heart.

But now was the time. He couldn’t continue this charade. He couldn’t keep torturing Ivlis like this. Not after he had told him he loved him so many times.

“Why?” Ivlis whispered out.

“Hmm?” Satanick asked, not sure if he had quite heard Ivlis or not.

“Just because he is cruel, why do you have to be? You barely knew me back then, and you just….”

Satanick sighed, thinking of when he had first met Ivlis, the flame devil that Reficul had mentioned she had found trying to attack another world to steal another devil’s powers. Thinking back to then, Satanick felt his heart squeeze at the anger and pain from back then. “Ivlis, you realize that what you were doing was the worst thing you could have possibly done.”

Ivlis lifted his head, glaring at Satanick slightly. “The worst thing? Are you serious?” He pushed up from Satanick’s chest, hands resting on the bed now as he stared at him. Satanick couldn’t help but look Ivlis up and down, seeing his pale, bruised skin and red scales on his arms and hands. “The worse thing is what you have done. I have **suffered** because of the both of you thinking you can “bully an airhead like me.” And yet you say I was the one in the wrong?” Ivlis let out a huff of exasperation. “That’s a laugh.”

Satanick narrowed his eyes to stare intensely at Ivlis. “Ivlis,” his voice now a bit colder and stoic. “You really don’t understand; not in the slightest.” He leaned forward, grabbing ahold of Ivlis’s right wrist to drag him closer to him. The devil practically fell as he was yanked forward to meet Satanick’s harsh gaze. “Do you understand how detrimental it is to destroy an entire world? Do you?” Satanick unknowingly dug his nails into Ivlis’s scaled wrists, who winced only slightly at this, sweat beginning to form on his forehead seeing how angered this topic made him.

“Q-Quit it,” Ivlis muttered, trying to yank away from Satanick’s grasp. “Why do you care about that world anyway?”

Satanick kept his eyes locked onto Ivlis’s, hoping to get it through that stubborn head of his how truly awful it was to destroy an entire world. “I don’t care about that world. What I care about is people like you who think it is okay to just destroy someone’s entire home.”

Ivlis stared at Satanick, confused as to what he was getting at. “Why do you care, though?”

“I lost someone’s entire world, Ivlis. I can never go back there.” Satanick gritted his teeth, feeling the pain from that day all over again as Fumus had walked on by him on that seashore snickering. “It’s a painful thing, Ivlis. So incredibly painful.” He dug his nails into Ivlis’s wrist a bit harder now, his own heart shredding reliving the past memories.

“I said to stop!” Ivlis yelled, managing to yank his wrist free from Satanick’s grasp. He sat there on the bed, staring at the saddened devil, who hung his head, a shadow over his eyes as he was preoccupied in his own past regrets. “Geez. What is wrong with you?”

Satanick sighed out, shaking his head. “I’m…sorry. I think I’ve said too much as it is. Forget I said anything.” Satanick turned from Ivlis, sliding out of the bed to retrieve his discarded clothes on the floor.

Ivlis sat there for a bit, watching as the devil lord dressed, turning his eyes away every now and then so he wouldn’t see Satanick’s body too much. Ivlis gathered the sheets up around himself, letting out a sigh, too. Part of it was in relief that Satanick had actually stopped and hadn’t begun hurting him. The other part was from oddly feeling…forlorn. He didn’t want to see Satanick saddened like this. But even Ivlis didn’t fully understand why he didn’t like that. He hated the idea that he was developing feelings for Satanick. Confused, Ivlis curled his legs up to his chest, hugging his arms around them. He looked up when he saw Satanick approaching his side of the bed. “What now?” he mumbled.

Satanick merely bent down, sliding his fingers through Ivlis’s hair once again. He raised the long strands to his lips, kissing the red tips. “I’ll see you soon,” Satanick whispered, a small smile on his lips, though it looked a tad forced. “I need some time to…think.”

Ivlis wasn’t sure what that was supposed to mean. He merely nodded as Satanick drifted away from Ivlis, disappearing in a cloud of black shadows. In the silence of the room, Ivlis sighed, flopping back onto the bed, arms spread out on either side of his body. He wasn’t sure how to be feeling. Satanick had just opened up to him, which he was surprisingly grateful for, in some regards. But it still plagued his mind that Satanick would so easily harm him just because of trying to steal that black devil’s power so many years ago. Why would he be so mad about a world being destroyed?

_It must be because of that human. Victor, was it?_ And what did that Fumus have to do with all of this, anyway?

As Ivlis lie there, he could hear Satanick’s voice repeating that he was sorry. So rarely did he ever say such words, but here they were, echoing in his head. Ivlis stared up at the tall ceiling above him, his heart swirling in a sea of emotions. “What do you want from me, Satanick?”

More importantly, what did he even want from himself?

After a few moments in silence, Ivlis had gotten himself dressed, leaving the sullied and crumpled sheets on the bed to deal with later. He closed the door behind himself as he exited the room, hoping nobody would go in there to see them.

He could hear Poemi’s laughter down the hallway as he turned the corner, and Ivlis breathed a sigh of relief. At least some things remained somewhat normal. As long as his children and kingdom was safe, he supposed that’s all he could ask for.

Entering the kitchen, Ivlis groaned at seeing the mess in there from that morning’s breakfast. Licorice, who was crouched on the floor trying to wipe up the syrup from Poemi’s plate, turned to look over his shoulder. He smiled when he saw Ivlis.

“Mother, did you sleep well?”

Good; it seemed Licorice hadn’t caught wind of Satanick and him spending the morning together, so he was relieved about that.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Ivlis replied back. But even as he said it, he knew that was a lie. Inside, he felt far from fine with how confused he was with how he should be feeling about everything that had been dumped on him.

Licorice must have noticed Ivlis’s half-hearted lie, concerning knitting his brows. “Did Father do something to you, again?” his voice now cold and calculating.

“I said I’m fine,” Ivlis snapped back. He saw Licorice’s expression become slightly saddened, and he felt bad for this. “Sorry. I’m just.... I’m not thinking clearly right now.”

Licorice just nodded, turning back to continue wiping up the mess on the floor with the wet towel in his hand. “It’s fine, Mother. I understand.” Ivlis stood there, watching his son for a while, unsure how to respond next. He simply turned on his heel, exiting the room, his ponytail trailing behind him.

Ivlis wasn’t sure how long he roamed the castle for. All the hallways began to blend together. Soon, he found himself on the outside of the castle, wandering the walkway as she stared at the barren red and black sky and landscape that made up the Flame Underworld. Darkness and flames were his life. He was used to that by now. When he had first been cast here, though, the pain of being here was too much to bare. Ivlis clutched as his jacket as he tried to shake off those feelings.

“The past is gone and dealt with, Ivlis,” he said out loud. “Brooding over lord Siralos won’t do you any good.”

Ivlis leaned his arms on the stone wall that rose about mid-height, staring out across the landscape. A hot breeze blew by, ruffling his hair. Ivlis was so lost in thought, he wasn’t even properly seeing the landscape in front of him, nor did he hear the step of shoes behind him. All Ivlis felt the next instant was a deep, throbbing pain in the back of his head as his vision began to get speckled with black dots.

“Ah!” he gasped out as he lost his balance, falling forward onto the stone baluster that thankfully caught his fall. His feet were kicked out from underneath him, and Ivlis slid to the side, hitting the left side of his body hard onto the pavement. The horrible cracking sound of his head hitting the ground added further black spots across his vision. Ivlis could feel the blood leaking out from his head wounds as he slipped out of consciousness. The last thing he could make out in his fading senses was the sight of a wooden bat with what appeared to be nails in it, along with the snickering of a male wearing black dress shoes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, here he comes. The biggest you-know-what in the universe. :P
> 
> We all love a smokey boy.


	9. Broken Doll

Ivlis groaned as he cracked open his eyes. He could feel them slightly caked over with dried blood. His head hurt immensely. The pressure and throbbing pain left him feeling weak and light-headed. Just what in the world happened? He vaguely recalled being hit from behind and hearing someone laughing – a voice he had never heard before.

“So, you’re awake.”

Ivlis’s eyes widened as he forced himself to raise his head, slightly dizzy from the fast movement. He groaned as he tried to keep his head up and his eyes focused. From what he could make out, he was in a very dimly-lit room. Blacks and purples seemed to be the color scheme of this new location he was in, except for the white bed which was splattered with red. Ivlis couldn’t help but be curious and a bit fearful on just who’s blood that was.

In front of him stood a man that wasn’t too tall, but his presence exuded one of authority. His short, dark gray hair with red underneath stood out, along with those gray and purple eyes. His brown vest over a white dress shirt and dark brown pants was very simple and plain for someone who held such a dark aura around him. The man smugly smiled at Ivlis as he held a lit cigarette between his fingers, taking a long draw from it, before exhaling the smoke into Ivlis’s face. Ivlis coughed at this strong smell, his already heavy eyes stinging from the smoke.

The man smirked at this. “What’s the matter? Surely you must be used to smoke and flames where you’re from.” He chuckled at his own humor.

As Ivlis stared into the man’s face, he noticed the same shade of purple in those eyes. That color was so familiar to him; he knew it so well.

His voice croaky, Ivlis asked, “Wh…. Who are you?” though he already suspected the answer.

“I am Fumus,” the man said, no expression on his face, just a stone cold look. “I am the god of this world.”

So, he was right after all. This man was Satanick’s older brother – the one Satanick had warned him about ever meeting. Well, not like Ivlis had a choice in the matter. Ivlis couldn’t help but smirk at this twisted turn of events.

Fumus narrowed his eyes. “What’s so funny?”

“I really am unfortunate,” Ivlis muttered out loud. “What luck.” Ivlis stared back at this man, trying to put up a front as his sarcasm dripped through. “So, what now? Are you going to torture me like him?” Ivlis knew he couldn’t do much, as he realized that he was yet again chained to a wall. His arms and legs were spread out, held on to the wall by metal shackles.

Fumus snickered again. “You catch on fast for a lizard.” As he took another drag from his cigarette, Fumus brought his face up to Ivlis’s, blowing another plume of smoke into his face. Ivlis turned his face away, disgusted. “If I’m in the mood, I’ll do with you what I please. You’re only a means to an end.” He brought the lit cigarette up to Ivlis’s face, sticking the burning end onto Ivlis’s left cheek. Ivlis hissed in pain as it seared his skin, and Fumus smirked. “Come now, you’re used to fire in your world.” He withdrew the cigarette, turning on his heel to walk away from Ivlis to a circular, wooden table in the middle of the room. “What a weakling you are.” He sighed as he shoved the cigarette out into a nearby ashtray. “I don’t understand what my idiot of a brother sees in someone like you.”

Ivlis feared what this man would do to him, his teeth clenched as he tried to deal with the burn on his cheek. Nothing too terrible had happened, but he still worried what could occur. After all, this was the man who supposedly “taught” Satanick the ways of torture. He felt ever so slightly a tad better knowing this man only considered him a means to an end, though that disturbed him. So, he really wasn’t looking for Ivlis? Ivlis wondered what this man wanted. Could it be…he was looking for Satanick?

“What do you want?” Ivlis blurted out what was on his mind.

Fumus didn’t answer him right away, running his left hand over instruments on the table that Ivlis couldn’t quite make out from his position. He soon picked up some items, clutching them in his fist as he turned back towards Ivlis. Ivlis’s heart began to pound, hating that this cycle of madness never seemed to end for him. He noticed the glint of something sharp in Fumus’s hands, and that sent a shiver down Ivlis’s spine. He stood right in front of him now. Ivlis kept his eyes on Fumus’s eyes, awaiting what was to come.

“I think it’s time you see what true torture is for a pet such as yourself.” Fumus slid some items from his left hand to his pocket, soon holding up a sharp needle in one hand and black thread in the other. “I’ll make you the perfect, broken doll for my dear brother.”

Satanick sighed as he trudged around the castle, listening to the small droplets of rain as they hit the windows of the castle. He sat in his room at his table, staring at the vase in front of him. Inside sat a single, red rose. He had kept this for years, the beautiful flower never having lost its color or wilted. He reached out to touch its delicate petals. Flashes of a smiling face filled his vision, long black hair in a ponytail blowing the wind.

“I’m trying, Victor. I really am.” Satanick sighed heavily. “I never got the chance to tell you how I felt, but….” He couldn’t bring himself to say it. The more he said it, the more he feared that speaking it into the universe like this would only bring the world crashing down onto him once again. The more he spoke out loud about wanting to spend time with Ivlis and create a future with him, the more he feared this would be taken from him, too.

The past few days after he had left Ivlis that morning, he had spent it wandering his castle and the Pitch Black world. He didn’t mind being outside in the rain. Sometimes it would downpour, and sometimes it would steadily drizzle; whatever his mood dictated in that moment. His subordinates had noticed this, as well, particularly Envi. He was always so worried about him; an endearing trait for his most loyal demon subordinate and friend.

A knock at his door interrupted Satanick’s thoughts. “Come in,” he called, and Envi peeked into the room, his olive green hair hanging over his eyes, as always. Satanick smiled at the irony. “Well, speak of the devil, I was just thinking about you, Envi.”

Envi paused a moment as he let those words sink in, sighing as he realized Satanick and his puns. “Mr. Devil, we have a problem,” he bluntly stated, his red eyes unamused.

Satanick’s heart dropped momentarily, soon realizing that anything could be considered a problem in Envi’s eyes. “What is it this time, Envi?”

Envi looked behind him momentarily, soon dragging in Licorice by a rope. The angry son grumbled under his breath as he was dragged into the room, ropes tied around his midsection to keep his arms pinned down at his waist. Satanick couldn’t help but laugh.

“Licorice, you look like an angry little puppy dog being led over.”

“Shut up!” Licorice shouted, his cheeks turning red. “This lap dog of yours doesn’t let anyone through to see you. Not even your own son!” He shot a nasty glare over at Envi, who simply sighed and ignored him.

“Sir,” Envi began. “I found this child of yours storming through the halls. He seemed quite angry. I intercepted him, and he said he was coming to find, and I quote, ‘That useless pig man.’ My apologizes, Mr. Devil. I felt he was a threat to you.”

“I will be a threat to him if he doesn’t confess what he did to Mother!” Licorice shouted, rage filling his features again as he glared daggers at Satanick.

Satanick sighed. Of course Licorice was upset about Ivlis; he always was. “Lico, what is it this time? Envi, you can let him go.”

Apprehensively, Envi sliced the ropes off of Licorice’s body with the keris he pulled from the side of his belt loop, holding it up to Licorice’s throat. “Don’t even think about approaching the Devil, little brat.” 

Licorice growled in the back of his throat, glaring at both the demon and the devil, shooting his anger towards Satanick. “Father, where is Mother?! He hasn’t been around in days! What have you done to him?”

Satanick’s heart dropped hearing this. His blood ran cold for a moment as Licorice’s words registered. “What? What are you saying, Licorice?” His tone now changed, and he stood up from the table.

“I’m saying that Mother is missing, and it’s clearly your doing!” Licorice clenched his fists tightly as he gazed at Satanick, waiting for a response; any change in his demeanor that would alert him to knowing for sure that Satanick was behind Ivlis’s disappearance. “It could only have been you. Why else would he be gone for this long?”

Satanick felt his breath stop as chills ran down his spine and throughout his blood. No, there was no way. _He couldn’t have, could he?_

Licorice’s expression soon began to change to one of confusion, his eyebrows still knitted in anger. “What’s that look for? What’s wrong with you?”

Without thinking, Satanick bolted past Licorice and Envi. “Envi, take Licorice home. Please keep him safe.” His dark cape appeared around him as he bolted out the bedroom door, disappearing in a black cloud.

“Wait!” Licorice’s words fell on empty ears as he turned to reach for Satanick, who was no longer there. In the silence of the room, he glanced at Envi, who just stared at him, letting out another sigh.

“You heard Mr. Devil. Time to go home, kid." 


	10. Puppet Master

Ivlis was unsure how long he had been in this place. Days no longer mattered, since he had seen nothing of the outside world. The only light he saw was the dim lighting of this awful room.

Fumus was a horrible god; Ivlis could see that now. The first thing he had done was stitch Ivlis’s mouth shut with that needle and thread. He then sat down in his chair, throwing sharp pairs of scissors at Ivlis’s body. Anytime he missed hitting him, the scissors would thump into the wall near his body, causing Ivlis to jump. It was just a fun game to this evil man. He snickered each time he made a direct hit to Ivlis, who moaned in pain behind his shut lips. Scissors pierced all over his body – his arms, his legs, and torso. Several would be impaled in him at a time, and Ivlis felt the blades inside each of his limbs, warm blood oozing around each wound.

Fumus would then leave him in this state for what felt like hours, alone with this pain and his own thoughts. Ivlis had tried to wrench at the shackles that held him to the wall, but to no avail. Each movement would only cause the scissors to cut more into his body. Whenever Fumus would come back to visit him, he merely would smirk over at Ivlis, practically ignoring him most of the time. Fumus seemed preoccupied with his own world and creations. As he had told Ivlis before, he was only here “as a means to an end.” Whenever he felt like it, that’s when Fumus would play with him.

It was highly disturbing when Fumus would bring others into the room to the bloody bed. At first, the angels he brought in were shocked to see Ivlis there, questioning why there was a devil here, but Fumus wouldn’t explain himself to such “filth,” or so he called them. Ivlis tried his best to keep his eyes closed and head turned away whenever Fumus would bring in his creations to do with them what he willed. They didn’t fight back against him, either. Despite shutting his eyes, Ivlis could not block out the sound of their cries and screams as they were tortured. Each time they left the room, they merely glanced at Ivlis without a word. A particular blonde seraph seemed to be Fumus’s personal favorite, from what Ivlis could see.

Day after day, Fumus would remove the scissors from Ivlis’s body, throwing them once again to see if he could reinsert them into any old wounds. Ivlis felt weak from blood loss, but he knew this wouldn’t kill him. Even the hunger and thirst he felt wouldn’t do him in just yet. What disturbed Ivlis besides all of the trauma in front of him and caused to him was Fumus’s agitation every day. Ivlis would catch him mumbling underneath his breath at times about his “idiotic brother.” Ivlis couldn’t figure out why this man was so obsessed with Satanick.

With time to think, Ivlis began to piece things together from the past few days with Satanick. This man was a god, and as such, he had the power to create and destroy. Ivlis recalled Satanick’s story about Victor and how upset he had become with Ivlis about trying to destroy that gray world. So, Fumus must be the culprit behind Satanick’s fear of losing a world; this god knew how to destroy an entire civilization. Part of Ivlis feared what this man was capable of; a part of him feared if he could destroy even someone as powerful as Satanick. Ivlis tried to shake off that fear, knowing these were just unfounded, chaotic thoughts. So why did it scare him to imagine losing Satanick? Had he truly grown fond of having that devil around? The confusion ate him alive inside, unsure how to even feel with these sick turn of events.

As Ivlis drifted off to sleep, slipping in and out of consciousness from the abuse and boredom of being trapped here, he could hear muffled noises and some commotion through the walls of this room. He hated the idea of imagining what the rest of Fumus’s world looked like if this was how the man acted.

As he drifted off, Ivlis could vaguely hear the sound of one of those angels calling out, “Lord Fumus, Satanick is here to see you.” Ivlis’s heart began to race in anticipation, though he couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer.

Fumus smirked as he saw Satanick standing there in the green field, the wind blowing his long, dark cape around him as he could see and feel the dark energy that swirled around him. Among the beautiful scenery of lush, green islands floating in the sky, bright blue skies, and rainbows, Satanick stood out starkly in this land.

“Well, well, I was wondering when you’d show up, brother,” Fumus called out across the field. “What brings you here?”

Satanick’s eyes were narrowed as he glared at his brother. “Where is he?”

“Hmm?” Fumus feigned ignorance, smirking all the while.

“Enough of these games, Fumus,” Satanick replied coldly. “What have you done to Ivlis?”

“Ivlis? I don’t know an Ivlis.” Fumus brought up the lit cigarette in his hand to his mouth, drawing in a long breath, and exhaling his next statement through the smoke. “I do know of a lizard, though.”

Satanick would never attack Fumus, despite how much Fumus had hurt him, but the darkness swirled around Satanick as his rage increased. He tightly clenched his fists, digging his fingernails into the palms of his hands. “You have no right to take him from me, Fumus. He belongs to me.”

“Oh, my mistake, great devil lord,” Fumus snidely remarked. “Well, I suppose it can’t be helped. Fine. I’ll take you to your pet. After all, it looks like I definitely got your attention.” Fumus raised his left hand, snapping his fingers to transport Satanick and himself to the dark bedroom.

Eyes and body adjusting to the sudden jolt of moving from the bright world outside to the dark room, it took Satanick a moment to allow the scene to register. His eyes immediately went to Ivlis pinned to the wall, his head hanging down onto his chest. Satanick immediately felt his heart drop into his stomach, imagining the worst. He rushed over to Ivlis, grabbing ahold of his face to raise it up so he could look into it. He first noticed the black thread that was crisscrossed over Ivlis’s mouth and Ivlis’s closed eyes. Thankfully, he could feel and hear Ivlis’s steady breathing through his nose, and he sighed in relief; he was alive. Satanick pressed his forehead against Ivlis’s as he held his face in his palms. He felt…at home with Ivlis’s skin next to his again.

Fumus’s snickering made him realize that even with the warmth of knowing Ivlis was alive that he was still not truly at home in this cold world. Satanick let Ivlis’s head slide through his fingers back to rest on his chest as Satanick turned to approach Fumus, staring darkly at him. “Release him. Now.”

Fumus merely raised an eyebrow, as if Satanick was asking for something so frivolous. “And if I don’t?”

Satanick glowered, his gaze never leaving Fumus’s face. He feared this man, but in this moment, his anger was almost palpable. The darkness swirled around him as he tried to keep himself composed. He would not allow himself to lose control or ever harm Fumus, but he had to make it abundantly clear that he was tired of Fumus’s abusive cycle of taking things from him. “I mean it, Fumus. Now.”

Fumus snickered, flicking the cigarette from his fingers, letting it land onto the floor, still smoking. He slowly approached Satanick, not in the least bit disturbed by Satanick’s somber attitude. The two pair of purple eyes stared daggers at each other, years of hatred brought to the surface once again.

“You care for this filthy creature that much?” Fumus breathed out. “Him, of all people?” Fumus reached out his hand, wrapping his hand tightly around Satanick’s throat. Satanick grunted as Fumus choked him, but he refused to raise a hand against him. Fumus knew this; he always knew that. The upper hand would always be his. He dug his black-painted nails into Satanick’s skin to draw blood. “You know if you keep up this charade of “falling in love” and ignoring me, I can take him away. He would have been dead the moment I stole him from his world. So, tell me, dear brother, how kind I am to let him be alive.”

Satanick could only grunt as his throat was squeezed, raising a hand to put onto Fumus’s wrist to silently ask him to ease up. The darkness around him began to wane as he was at Fumus’s mercy once again.

“Tch,” Fumus tsked out between his teeth. With a tug, he dragged Satanick down, tossing him to his knees. Fumus released his grip on his Satanick’s throat so he could raise his foot up, smashing it down on the top of Satanick’s dark hair, driving his face into the carpeted floor.

Satanick groaned as he let Fumus toss him around like a puppet. Every time; it always wound up this way. But this time, Satanick didn’t mind as much. His thoughts were focused on Ivlis. _Whatever it takes,_ he told himself, resolve settling in. _No more will be taken from me._

“So? I’m waiting for your gratitude, Satanick.”

Satanick twisted his head around, cheek pressed into the putrid carpet, soaked in from years of smoke, blood, and other fluids Satanick didn’t care to know about. He rolled his left eye up to stare at Fumus’s smirking gaze and dark eyes. “Y – Yes, Fumus,” Satanick coughed, trying to get the feeling back in his windpipe. “Thank you.”

Fumus smirked, rubbing the heel of his dress shoe into Satanick’s skull. “Good boy. You catch on quick.” He laughed, his laugh just as rough and dark as his demeanor. Crouching down on his left knee, Fumus leaned over Satanick to stare him directly in the eye. “I’ll release your toy to you. But always remember, Satanick….” Fumus leaned in closer, bending as far as he could so his mouth was next to Satanick’s ear. “You’re my toy. Forever.”

“Y – Yes,” Satanick whispered out, accepting this fact once again into his heart.

With another smirk, Fumus pushed away from Satanick to stand up, delivering one last swift kick to his head. Satanick groaned, grasping at his head to help ease the throbbing.

“Well, go on,” Fumus said, pulling out a cigarette and lighter from his pants’ pocket, flicking the flame on to light up his cigarette. “Go take that piece of trash with you. I’m bored with him anyway.”

Satanick didn’t need any further prompting. He pushed himself up off the floor, making his way over to Ivlis once again, releasing his ankles first. He reached up to release Ivlis’s wrists next, letting Ivlis’s limp body fall onto his. Satanick wrapped his arms around Ivlis’s waist and head, holding him close. He tried to be gentle with the wounds he noticed on Ivlis’s body, though the flame devil could not feel anything in his unconscious state. Holding him close, Satanick breathed a sigh of relief, breathing in Ivlis’s scent from his hair. Leaning down, Satanick scooped up Ivlis’s legs over his right arm, cradling his top half in his left. He closed his eyes in contentment. “I won’t lose you again,” Satanick whispered over Ivlis’s sleeping face.

Satanick shuddered when he felt Fumus’s familiar hand grasping onto his left shoulder. Satanick turned his gaze over his shoulder to stare at that cocky face of his. “Remember, Satanick, a good toy will come to be played with by his master.” He grinned, showing off his sharp teeth. “Don’t forget that.”

With a simple nod, Satanick disappeared in a cloud of shadow, Fumus’s chuckles traveling with him.


	11. A Choice

What a beautiful sound. The notes of an instrument drifted towards Ivlis’s ears as he groaned in his waking state. As he cracked open his eyes, he saw the canopy of such familiar tapestries; he knew them so well from staring up at them whenever he was on his back in Satanick’s bed.

Ivlis’s eyes widened as he realized that’s exactly what he was looking up at. He pushed himself up on the palms of his hands, expecting to ache, but surprisingly, he only felt slightly light-headed. Ivlis glanced down at his chest, realizing he was wearing a slightly baggier shirt than his usual white dress shirt. He reached up to touch the collar, realizing the scent was in fact Satanick’s. The black pants he could see underneath the sheets also appeared to belong to him, as well. Ivlis blushed slightly, realizing he was dressed up in Satanick’s clothes.

As he glanced around, he saw the doors of the bedroom balcony were open to the night sky that inhabited the Pitch Black world. Drifting through them floated the melodic notes of an instrument being played. It sounded so soft yet sad. As Ivlis slid off the bed to investigate, his bare feet hitting the floor, he noticed a pair of fresh clothes of his lie folded neatly on an armchair nearby. He slowly approached the chair, looking down at the garments. His coat with the golden buttons was here, too. Were those stitch marks holding the fabric together in tattered spots? He reached out to run his hands over the stitching. _Surely that couldn’t have been his doing, right?_ Ivlis tried to convince himself of that thought. But the more he heard that soft lullaby sound playing, the more he recollected memories of old - of a time when Satanick had shown a gentle side towards Ivlis and Licorice shortly after he was born.

Ivlis tried to shake off those nostalgic feelings. Now was not the time to think of such melancholic times. After all, as Licorice grew, so did Satanick’s usual schemes. _What a contradicting fool_ , Ivlis thought. And yet, that familiar song only drew out further memories of times when Satanick had cradled the crying golden-eyed baby while playing a silver flute to soothe the child.

Ivlis sighed, realizing that the longer he heard these dismally sweet sounds, the more he would continue to think of the past. Ivlis turned on his heel to walk out onto the stone balcony, and sure enough, he saw Satanick sitting on the edge of the black railing, playing that same silver flute that he hadn’t seen in years.

Satanick spotted him out of the corner of his eye, smiling as he pulled his lips away from the instrument in his hands. “Hey,” he said, the small smile on his lips not fading. “Did I wake you?”

Ivlis glanced down, unsure why his stomach felt so fluttery. “N-No,” he weakly replied, clasping his right hand onto his left elbow yet again; Satanick noticed this shy display of his. “I just kind of woke up. That’s all.”

The air hung silent between them for a while, and the soft wind blew strands of Ivlis’s hair in front of his face, brushing them away. Satanick turned his legs back over the railing, standing up so he could approach him. Ivlis tuned his eyes to the side when he saw those long legs approaching him from his peripheral vision.

Satanick stood in front of Ivlis, letting his hands hang down by his sides, flute in hand. “I’m glad you’re up and about. I was worried for quite a bit.”

Ivlis knew what he was talking about; he suspected as much. So, Satanick had been the one to take him out of that place. Ivlis felt that same fluttering sensation growing a bit stronger the more he realized that Satanick had been the one caring for him. “How long was I out for?” he blurted out, not wanting to dwell too much on the fact that Satanick had actually “rescued” him. He felt uneasy using that word even in his own mind.

Satanick looked up at the dark sky, thinking for a moment. “Hmm, I’d say about two or three days. Time really isn’t relevant in our worlds anyway, you know?” He glanced down at Ivlis, who was now staring up at him. Ivlis quickly averted his gaze again, and Satanick chuckled. “Hey now, don’t go avoiding me. After all, I saved your life.” He bent over slightly to meet Ivlis’s gaze.

“I – I never asked you to.” Ivlis turned his eyes to the opposite side to avoid Satanick’s stare. 

Satanick chuckled again. “Oh, Ivlis, you’re too cute when you’re shy.” Left hand reaching out, Satanick slid his hand into Ivlis’s. Ivlis stared down at his smooth, white skin against his red scales. A sharp contrast, they were.

“Sh – Shut up,” Ivlis mumbled, feeling his cheeks blushing more, though he didn’t pull his hand back. A part of him craved this attention. He felt slightly sickened by that part of himself _. Keep it together, Ivlis,_ he told himself.

Satanick continued talking, ignoring Ivlis’s little retort. “I’ve been thinking, Ivlis. About what you said the other day.”

Ivlis finally glanced up at Satanick’s face. “What?” Even he couldn’t remember everything he’d said a few days ago.

“About not hiding anymore. About doing whatever I told myself that I would do for you to believe my love for you is real.” Satanick rubbed his thumb over the back of Ivlis’s hand, and Ivlis felt his heart flutter for a second; as if he could honestly trust Satanick’s words.

“Don’t….” Ivlis found himself whispering out loud.

“Hmm?”

“Don’t tease me anymore. Don’t lie to me. I…. I can’t take it.” Ivlis breathed out what was floating around in his heart, surprising even his own self. He wished he could take those words back when he saw a twinge of pain on Satanick’s face.

“Yes, I understand,” Satanick sighed out. “Of course you wouldn’t believe me. You have no reason to, as usual.” He smiled the next second as he closed the gap between them, raising Ivlis’s hand to his mouth to press a small peck of a kiss to the back of his fingers. “But just know, that you now have some of me with you always.”

Ivlis’s eyes widened, unsure what in the world that could mean. He feared what the implications of it, as he was unsure if this could mean something perverted or something horrifying. “Wh – What did you do?”

Satanick laughed at his horrified expression. “Hey, hey, relax. I merely shared a small fraction of my power with you to help you heal up faster. No big deal,” he said with a shrug.

“No big deal?” Ivlis practically stuttered out. Sharing or stealing one’s power was most certainly a big deal. Maybe not to Satanick it wasn’t – as even Ivlis had no clue as to what his limit was – but to hear him say it so nonchalantly had Ivlis questioning why this devil would share even a portion of his power to help heal him. Why would he even share his power at all?

_Could he really mean what he keeps saying?_

The thought crossed Ivlis’s mind, and his heart rate increased even more. He was left speechless, and his mouth slightly hung open in shock. Satanick chuckled under his breath, looking down at Ivlis while he pulled his waist into his. “You’re so cute, Ivlis. Keeping your mouth open like that will only invite things to invade it.”

There was that teasing yet again; typical Satanick.

“You’re sick,” Ivlis spat out, pushing against Satanick’s chest, which only made Satanick chuckle more.

“Oh, come on, Ivlis, you know you like it.”

“I – I do not!” Ivlis screamed back at him, though his bright red face said otherwise. His stomach decided to rumble in that instant, and they both looked down at where the noise was coming from.

Satanick smiled slyly. “Let’s get you something to eat.” He slid away from Ivlis, making his way back into the bedroom. Ivlis slowly followed far behind him, watching as Satanick opened his bedroom doors to yell out, “Hey, Envi, bring us something tasty, will you?!”

Ivlis heard a faint voice answer back, “Zenmai, then?”

“No!” Satanick shouted back. “Don’t you dare!”

Soon after, a tall goat demon appeared in the doorway, holding out a tray of assorted sweets. Satanick stepped to the side to allow this butler-looking man to stroll inside, setting the tray down onto the table. He looked over at Ivlis, eyeing him up and down. Ivlis had seen this demon before – Satanick’s right-hand man, or so it seemed. He never personally spoke to this man – Envi, was it? – but Ivlis did not like the way he seemed to be sizing him up, as if he was comparing him to something or someone.

“What?” Ivlis blurted out, furrowing his brow at the goat.

The demon smirked, his long olive-colored hair obscuring his right eye, though his left one shone a deep red as he simply turned on his heel, not saying anything in response to Ivlis. The fact that he blatantly ignored him made Ivlis’s blood boil a bit. Envi walked back through the door, bowing slightly to Satanick. Satanick closed the doors behind him, calling out, “Thanks, Envi!”

“Smug son of a – ”

Before Ivlis could finish his sentence, Satanick had appeared before him, shoving a big marshmallow into Ivlis’s mouth. “Hey, now, eat up!” he cheerfully exclaimed. “You’re hungry, right?”

Ivlis gagged on the sudden food, choking as he chewed and swallowed it down. “You trying to kill me?!” Ivlis shouted back after catching his breath. He glanced over at the spread of nothing but various sweets. “And what kind of food is this? It’s nothing but sugar!”

“You like sweets, don’t you, Ivlis?” Satanick popped a marshmallow into his own mouth, smiling as he chewed. “So, go on, dig in.”

Ivlis let out a deep sigh, getting tired all over again. “Can I just go home now?”

A small frown appeared on Satanick’s face as he stared at the irritated flame devil. “You really want to go?”

Seeing him not argue right back or get violent with him made Ivlis question what he just said. Was it wrong for him to just take Satanick’s hospitality for granted right now? _That’s crazy talk, Ivlis. Stop caring what he thinks._ But even though he told himself this, Ivlis couldn’t help but feel that tug on his heart that he upset the devil who had literally rescued him and healed him. Those thoughts just bore even more questions in his mind.

Ivlis crossed his arms over his chest, trying to protect himself on the off chance Satanick would attack him, but more so for himself; to help hold his emotions in. “So, why did you do all this? You didn’t want to lose your toy, right?”

Satanick put a finger up to his mouth, looking up at the ceiling in a mock thinking pose. “Hmm, that’s part of it. I don’t like when my things are stolen from me. But ~ ,” he sang out as he walked over to Ivlis, gently walking forward more and more, backing Ivlis over towards the bed. “I also didn’t want you of all people to be taken from me. You’re…special.” Satanick then lifted Ivlis’s face towards his with both his palms against his jawbone, pushing his mouth against Ivlis’s in a sticky kiss from the marshmallows.

Ivlis found himself being gently pushed down onto the bed yet again, though this time felt different. Satanick seemed to really be passionate about this, gentle yet commanding. Ivlis moaned as he could taste the sweet sugar in the kiss. He dug his claws into the bed sheets as he tried to control his raging emotions that began to swirl inside him. He shut his eyes tightly, feeling himself already getting hot. He gasped, eyes opening as he felt Satanick unbuttoning the shirt that he had put on Ivlis days before.

“Feeling better?” Satanick smiled at Ivlis, that “look” on his face, his eyes bright as he stared down at Ivlis.

“S – Satanick,” Ivlis gasped out, trying to catch his breath.

“I’ve missed touching you, Ivlis.” Satanick ran his hands down from Ivlis’s shoulders and down his chest. He smiled smugly as he watched Ivlis shudder underneath him. “I’ve missed your taste.” Satanick bent his head down, trailing his tongue over Ivlis’s scarred chest. He could already feel the devil’s thin body heating up. “Don’t get too excited so easily, Ivlis; you’ll get heated up too quickly.”

As much as the rational side of Ivlis’s mind argued at him to stop this insanity, Ivlis tried to shut out those thoughts. Right now, he…felt like this was fine with him.

Satanick stared down at the blushing flame devil as he huffed in anticipation, his hair color already changing to the brightness Satanick loved to see. He smiled down at him, that sly look on his face. “So, still want to go home? Ivlis, do you want me to do this?”

A choice.

Ivlis was finally given a choice. Never before had Satanick asked him if he wanted this. He would always tease him, doing whatever **he** wanted. And yet, right now, Satanick was offering him this choice….

Ivlis’s eyes began to fill with tears as he couldn’t control the swirling emotions inside any longer. “Y – Yes,” he hiccupped out between tears that threatened to choke him as he tried to hold them back. “Please,” he whispered out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it gets a bit steamy there at the end. 
> 
> Give Ivlis his happiness!


	12. Papa

Envi raised his hand, rapping his knuckles against the double doors of Satanick’s room. He had not heard or seen the devil lord in hours, and it was becoming bothersome to have his lord’s son continuously hound him about Satanick. For days, he continued to show up to the castle, yelling at Envi and any other subordinate he could about his precious “mother.”

_“I already told you, you insolent brat,” Envi snarled down at Licorice as he stood on the top step of the castle stairs. “Mr. Devil has requested that nobody – and I mean, nobody – disturb him. This is the fourth day in a row that you’ve shown up.” He deeply sighed. “I’m getting awfully tired of seeing you.”_

_“I’d rather not see you either,” Licorice glared right back. “But Mother is here, and I have every right to see him!” Ever since word had reached Licorice that Ivlis was safe and sound in the Pitch Black World, he had shown up every single day demanding to see him. “I don’t care what my father said; today is the day you will let me in!”_

_Envi raised up his parasol that he always had nearby – a trusty weapon to be sure. He pointed it down at the boy that resembled the mixture of the two devils. It disturbed Envi that his lord had fallen for such a filthy devil like that flame one, but Envi always bit his tongue. He would never upset his caring lord just because he detested his choice in a lover._

_Fed up with this kid, Envi debated about dragging him to the dungeon to teach him a lesson like he did so long ago. But he worried this time Satanick would find out; he couldn’t risk that. Envi didn’t fear Licorice ever confessing to what happened months ago; after all, he was sure the boy was scared to cross Envi’s path again, knowing that experience truly did make all the difference. Plus, shame was a big factor of it. Grinning, Envi knew he had the upper hand on the brat._

_Licorice only glowered more up at the cocky demon. “What’s so funny?”_

_“You weary me, boy,” Envi sighed dramatically. “But I suppose I’ll humor you and see if now is a good time for you to see your parents.”_

With that, Envi had left him waiting outside to come see if Satanick was finally willing to accept visitors like his own child. After a moment of silence, Envi knocked again, this time calling out, “Sir? Is everything alright?” Finally, after a bit more silence, Envi could hear the rustling of sheets and the patter of bare feet on the floor.

Satanick cracked open the door. The first thing Envi noticed about him was his messy, dark hair and his droopy bedroom eyes. He also noticed Satanick had his shirt unbuttoned, as well as the button and zipper of his pants undone. Envi internally shook his head at his lord being so careless to open the door like that; then again, everyone knew of Satanick’s libido and carefree spirit, so it really shouldn’t have come as a surprise. 

“Sir, I’m terribly sorry to interrupt you. I know you asked for no disturbances, but there is one outside right now that looks like you.”

Satanick let out a big yawn, raising a hand to lightly cover his mouth. He blinked a few times to presumably wake himself up. “Good morning to you, too, Envi. It’s been a tiring evening.” Satanick looked over his shoulder at the groggy-eyed Ivlis, who pushed himself up on the mattress to see what was going on.

Envi noticed the smile that was spreading across his lord’s face, and it pained him slightly to see him so happy with such a creature like that flame devil. But the other side of him also couldn’t help but smile that his lord was displaying genuine happiness. He cleared his throat to compose himself before proceeding. “Yes, I understand. But sir, that son of yours is looking for you.”

“Which son?” Satanick asked, cocking his head to the side.

Envi sighed, knowing that Satanick had multiple children, yes, but he had assumed it would have been quite obvious which “son” he was referring to. “Licorice.”

“Ohhhhhh,” Satanick drew out, as if realization hit him. “That’s right, Licorice. I haven’t seen him in a few days since leaving to get Ivlis back.” He raised a hand to the back of his head, scratching at it, laughing at his own lack of attention.

Ivlis. Envi noticed that, too; the way he said that flame devil’s name now instead of the usual slurs like “roach” or “Buri.” So, Satanick really had grown attached to the devil from another world. Well, that’s to be expected, Envi realized; they even had that child together, after all, and a child was born from love in regards to Satanick.

“Yes, sir, it’s Licorice. I hate to bother you, but is it possible for him to see that all is well? He’s been quite the pest coming around every single day looking for him.” Envi nodded his chin towards Ivlis, who was slowly getting off the bed to reach for his clothes on the floor.

Satanick nodded. “Yeah, sure, send him up. We’ll make sure we’re decent. Thanks, Envi.” With that Satanick closed the door, and Envi sighed. This expanding family of his lords was quite different than anything he’d ever dealt with before. _Guess it can’t be helped_ , he thought, as he turned on his heel to head back through the castle towards the main hall once again.

As the doors to the castle opened once again, Licorice’s head swiveled immediately, his arms crossed over his chest. Good; that goat had returned. Each day this occurred, and each day Licorice was sent away, anger brewing in his blood. Yet each day, he returned with shreds of hope that today would be the day that he could finally see that his mother was truly safe. He was tired of returning home empty-handed. Poemi and Emalf were concerned, especially Poemi, but Licorice tried to play it off like everything was perfectly fine; that everything was under control.

_He’s just with that Satanick again_ , Licorice would reassure Poemi. _No need to worry._ Poemi might have been buying that half-hearted lie, but Emalf always showed a nervous disposition Licorice knew he had seen Satanick’s advances on Ivlis in the past, so hearing Licorice give such responses to Poemi only raised some red-flags to him. At least Emalf had enough common sense – dense he may be – to keep cool in front of Poemi so as to not have her fret or get angry either. She was a tough kid; after all, Licorice had heard stories about when they had gone to wreak havoc on that Gray world.

As Licorice thought about it, he realized in many regards, that he was the youngest child, but due to his abilities, he was often the one taking care of others. He enjoyed his childish nature and being in his child form most of the time, but lately, uncomfortable circumstances had him playing the “big” brother role. Even as an adult, Licorice realized he had the tendency to easily display his emotions and react based on them, just like a child would with little to no though. Even as an adult, Licorice realized many things he had done that he was no ashamed of – things that made him no better than his father.

At that abrupt thought, Licorice shook his head to dispel those dirty, past regrets as he focused on the smirking goat demon once again.

“Today must be your lucky day, brat,” Envi sneered down at him. “Your father is ready for you.”

Licorice’s heart began to beat faster as he realized he would finally be able to settle his fears that had been eating at him for days on end. He desperately wanted to make sure his mother was safe. He had so many unanswered questions that he wanted concrete answers for. All he knew was that Ivlis had disappeared one day; blood had been the only sign of a struggle on the one walkway of the castle. But when he had confronted Satanick about it, and Satanick had reacted with fear and anger, Licorice was just as fearful and angry as his father. Where had Ivlis been taken? Who had taken him? And now that he was back to a world he was familiar with, was he truly safe with someone like Satanick?

These thoughts swirled in Licorice’s mind as he raced through the castle hallways, ignoring Envi that gave chase after him, yelling at him to slow down. He didn’t care. All he wanted was to have solid evidence presented to him; no more guessing games.

Arriving at Satanick’s door, a bit out of breath from his own nerves and rushing, Licorice slammed opened the doors without even a knock. “Mother!” he called out.

There, standing up in front of a mirror as he buttoned up the top button on his familiar coat, stood Ivlis. Satanick stood to the side, leaning against the open balcony door, his arms crossed as he watched Ivlis. Ivlis turned at the sudden noise, those big, golden eyes staring at his ecstatic son. Ivlis gave a small smile, and Licorice finally felt a moment of peace and contentment seeing his mother alive and well.

Licorice began walking over to Ivlis, a smile on his face, only to soon realize his legs were starting to give out underneath him. He dropped down to his knees, palms resting on the floor as he finally let his exhaustion get the better of him. Too many pent up anxieties must have drained all the energy from him. “Ah, pathetic,” Licorice whispered to himself.

A familiar set of black dress shoes and a pair boots were at his side soon. Licorice looked up at the concerned faces of his parents. Despite not liking his father all that much, Licorice could detect genuine concern on his face. Licorice let out a sigh, smiling up at them. “I’m fine. Don’t worry.” Closing his eyes, Licorice reverted back into his child form for the first time in days, feeling the weight of such responsibility off of his shoulders for a moment. He stared up at his parents with his golden orange eyes; they appeared so much bigger now. Ivlis was the first to kneel down, shortly followed by Satanick. Licorice immediately flung himself into Ivlis’s arms, so glad to finally be able to hug and be hugged by his most treasured person.

“Mama,” he whispered out as Ivlis pat his back gently. “I’m so, so glad you are safe.”

Satanick reached his hand out, putting it on top of Licorice’s head, rubbing it. “Yes, Lico, he’s safe.”

Licorice looked over towards Satanick, staring at his purple eyes. They seemed much more…kind. Yes, Satanick had tried to show Ivlis his love repeatedly, treating him a bit more gentle than usual, or so Licorice presumed from what he could see. Was he really changing for the better? Did he truly love his mother like he claimed he did? Ferociously protective of Ivlis, Licorice held his guard up around this man always, yet right now, staring into those concerned and loving eyes, Licorice couldn’t help but feel a bit more lenient towards him.

“Papa,” Licorice whispered out, reaching out to Satanick to grasp onto his shirt and pull him closer to him. Satanick easily took the cue and slid closer to Ivlis and Licorice, wrapping his arms around both of them now. As the distorted little family kneeled on the floor together, Licorice whispered to Satanick, “Thank you.”


	13. Peace

Ivlis sat in the arm chair as he watched Satanick sit across the table from Licorice. After the three of them had finally pulled away from each other, Licorice returned to his adult form, demanding answers to questions. Ivlis sighed; of course Licorice would be curious. Satanick merely nodded, sweeping his hand out towards the table, silently inviting Licorice to take a seat. Licorice strode over, keeping his eyes on Satanick, waiting for him to come take a seat across from him, who soon followed suit.

Satanick drummed his fingers on the wooden table as he stared at Licorice’s questioning eyes. “So, Lico, what would you like to know?”

Licorice took a deep breath, sighing out. “Well, I’d first like to know what in the world happened. Who kidnapped Mother?”

Satanick let out a chuckle as he stopped drumming his fingers on the wood. “I should have known you’d ask that.”

Licorice shrugged, narrowing his eyes. “Well, yes, what else would I have asked? Someone just doesn’t suddenly disappear like that. I saw the blood at the castle.” He paused a moment. “I want to know who would do such a thing.”

Ivlis couldn’t help but chuckle now, and Licorice turned in his chair to stare at Ivlis, who sat there with his arms crossed. “Well, I’m sure I’ve made my fair share of enemies over these decades.”

Licorice resoundingly shot this idea down. “That’s no excuse! I want to know who,” he said, swiveling back towards his father. “So, who is it? Tell me.”

Satanick trailed his finger over the red rose that sat in the vase in the middle of the table. Ivlis could see how delicate he was being with it; he could see it must hold some importance in Satanick’s heart. “Fine, Licorice, I will tell you. But – ,” Satanick pointed next at Licorice sternly, his brow creasing as his expression darkened, “ – I forbid you to **ever** go seeking after this man. Is that clear?”

Licorice huffed, putting his left elbow on the table and his chin resting in the palm of his hand. “You forbid me? That’s a laugh. Since when do you tell me what to do?”

Satanick’s eyes remained locked onto Licorice’s, his commanding expression never changing. “Licorice, I am serious. I am your father, and you **will** listen to me. I mean it. Promise me you won’t.” If Ivlis didn’t know any better, he could swear that last comment was sincere.

Ivlis could sense Licorice become testy, and he knew from being around Satanick so much that he was dead serious. “Licorice.” Ivlis’s voice commanded his attention, and he turned once again to stare at his mother. “I want you to promise me, too. Don’t ever go looking for this man.”

Licorice closed his eyes in exasperation, but he opened them with sincerity as he looked back and forth between his parents. “Fine. I promise. But I’m not happy about this.” He turned back to Satanick now, another deep sigh escaping his lips. “Now, tell me who is responsible for this.”

Satanick nodded, pleased that Licorice would keep his word. He knew that much about his son; that his word was bond, and he would not risk hurting Ivlis by breaking a promise, even if he didn’t want to keep it for Satanick himself. Satanick was thankful Ivlis had stepped in like that to get Licorice’s attention and fealty. Satanick never wanted Licorice to meet his brother; never, in a million lifetimes, did he want to expose his family any further to each other. With a deep breath, Satanick whispered out, “That dear brother of mine I mentioned – Fumus. He is the one.”

Licorice raised an eyebrow at Satanick in disbelief. “Really? You mean to tell me that somebody Mother has never met decided to kidnap him? Why?”

“Licorice, I won’t say any more. All you wanted to know was who was behind everything. I have done my part. Now, you uphold your end of the bargain. You are to never look for him.”

“And why is that?” Licorice continued to demand.

Satanick sighed again, leaning his head back as he raised his right hand to his eyes, pinching at the bridge of his nose. “Fumus is a god, Licorice. He is the god of his own world, and I am the devil of this one. He holds a power that you won’t understand. And I will not permit this family to get dragged into my problems any longer.” Ivlis could hear the deep emotion in his words; it made his heart ache hearing those words coming from Satanick of all people.

Licorice’s brows knit together even harder now. “I don’t understand. What nonsense is this?”

Satanick peeked through his fingers to stare deeply at Licorice, his eyes overcast and shadowded a deep purple. “Nonsense that you will never find out about, Lico.” Satanick slid his hand down his face, sititng up and leaning forward again to stare directly into Licorice’s eyes. “I am deeply sorry that Ivlis had to get dragged into this. I never meant to get him hurt.”

Licorice gazed at his father, eyes seeking for honesty in his father’s eyes and words. Finding no hidden agenda, Licorice conceded his retorts that hung on his tongue. “Yes, well,” he said, gathering his thoughts. “Just…don’t let it happen again.” He turned his face away, saying these lines. He wasn’t the most trusting of his father, but he did see that Satanick was truly trying to make things right with his mother.

Satanick smiled, reaching a hand out to put on top of Licorice’s that was resting on the table. “I won’t.”

Licorice let him reach out to touch his hand briefly, pulling it away soon after. They sat in silence for a while, and Ivlis couldn’t help but ponder what was going on inside each of their minds and hearts. Then again, did he even truly know what was going on in his own heart?

_What now, Ivlis?_ He asked himself this question in the silence. _What do you do now?_ Honestly, he didn’t know. The best thing he could think of was to just move on; to try to return to a normal life as he possibly could. He had a kingdom of his own to take care of, after all, just like Satanick did.

Before Ivlis had a chance to speak or raise himself up from the armchair, Satanick stood first, reaching out a hand towards both Ivlis and Licorice. “Well, I think it’s time you both got home. Rest would do well for everyone right about now, I think.” Sometimes Ivlis wondered if this devil knew how to read minds among the myriad of hidden secrets he held.

Licorice turned to look at Ivlis, as if for permission, and Ivlis simply nodded in agreement. Licorice stood, soon followed by Ivlis. Satanick reached out his right hand to grasp onto Licorice’s, his left hand sliding into Ivlis’s. Ivlis felt the soft squeeze Satanick gave to his red hand before he felt the jolt of being transported back into the Flame Underworld. His eyes and body adjusted to the sudden change in atmosphere and temperature, respectively, and he noticed Poemi running towards them right in front of the castle. Emalf was outside with her, presumably keeping an eye on her. At least he was a trusted friend to Poemi; Ivlis had to give him that.

“Papa! Lico!” she called out as she ran towards them, launching herself into Ivlis’s arms. He stumbled back a bit, but easily caught her, hugging her close. She giggled as he squeezed her back. “I’m so glad you made it back home. I was worried about you.”

“I’m fine, Poemi,” Ivlis said with a small smile at her, staring into those large eyes of hers. She looked up at him, then over to her brother, soon landing her eyes on the man that had brought them home.

“Hey, it’s my half-dad!” she called out as she smiled up at Satanick, waving her red claws at him. “Hey, Satanick. Thank you for bringing my Papa home again.” Ivlis couldn’t help but feel a bit sheepish at this statement, realizing that yet again, Satanick had brought him home for his daughter to see. At this rate, Ivlis felt like the stereotypical “damsel in distress” that was always rescued by the “knight in shining armor,” like in those children’s fairy tale books. Thinking that, Ivlis felt slightly ill at such a silly comparison that his mind decided to vomit out.

Satanick smiled down at the girl, patting her head, careful of her curled, red horns. “It’s good to see you, too, Poemi. I’ll be seeing you later, okay?”

Poemi frowned at this. “Aww, you’re leaving already? But you just got here!”

Satanick chuckled at such innocence; well, as much innocence as a demon child could have. “Yes, well, I think Papa and Licorice need some rest. It’s been a long week.” 

“Mmm, fine,” Poemi pouted, sticking her lips out. “But come visit soon, alright. We can have pancakes again!” Licorice audibly let out a groan at the mention of those sticky things, despite his sweet tooth.

With a final laugh and a wave, Satanick disappeared in a cloud of black. As he did, Ivlis met his eyes, and the two of them stared at each other. Though it was mere seconds, Ivlis could sense something was different about Satanick. He was more gentle; kinder; more tender even when they had sex the other day. Ivlis tried not to think about that right now, as he knew he was easily flustered at the thought of intimacy with Satanick. But staring into those midnight purple eyes, Ivlis knew that Satanick’s heart seemed to be changing.

As Ivlis hugged Poemi to his waist, he could feel his own heart and mind beginning to change. The fluttering sensation returned, and it was all Ivlis could do to stifle the feeling.

Reappearing in his room, Satanick let out a sigh. The excitement of the last few days certainly had been draining but worth it. He sat down on the edge of his bed, flopping back onto the sheets with his arms spread out. As he lie there, he could smell Ivlis. Even as he closed his eyes, images of Ivlis appeared behind his shut eyelids. While Ivlis had been unconscious for a few days, Satanick had remained by his side, making sure his injuries were healing properly as he sent a portion of his power into Ivlis’s body, his hand resting on Ivlis’s forehead. Envi had been the perfect guard’s man to deter Licorice for a few days, though each time Satanick would leave the balcony doors open, he could hear Licorice’s demands to be seen. Looking back on it now, Satanick found it quite funny how determined his son was, though he couldn’t blame him. Hotheadedness and stubbornness ran in both sides of the boy's bloodline, after all. At the time, Satanick had requested for no disturbances, and he was glad about that. All he wanted to do was focus on Ivlis, making sure he was safe and sound.

Anxiety filled Satanick’s thoughts every day, on and off; he dreaded the thought of Fumus returning for Ivlis or him in that time period. Each day he didn’t show up or was summoned to that fake world of sunshine, Satanick breathed out in relief. He was safe for another day; safe for another day to spend by Ivlis’s side. While Ivlis lie there on his bed, it had given him much time to think. He realized how deeply he truly cared for Ivlis. Yes, he had professed his love during multiple occasions, but seeing him taken from him made him appreciate just how much he really needed that flame-haired devil in his life. If it were possible, he would want Ivlis to spend forever with him in his world.

_What an impossible thing, Satanick,_ he told himself. Of course Ivlis could never stay here with him; he had his own family and kingdom to rule over. Lost in thought, Satanick recalled another person in his life that had never come to his world to live there either. Satanick taunted himself out loud now. “Now you’re being truly ridiculous. So many impossibilities.” Satanick lifted his right hand towards the ceiling and the drapes that hung around the bedding, as if reaching out for such improbable realities. He stared at the back of his hand for what seemed like ages before letting it flop down to his side.

As Satanick closed his eyes once again, he couldn’t help but continue to think of Ivlis and his relieved, teary face when Satanick had asked him if he could be intimate with him. A smile on his face, Satanick drifted off to sleep, hoping a peaceful rest would be his reward for finally keeping someone precious to him safe.


	14. Torrential Deluge

Ivlis sat on his gold and red throne of the castle, staring blankly at a book that he was reading. Well, trying to read at least. He hadn’t been paying attention to it for minutes on end now. He sighed, closing it up. No point in trying to read every time he had down time. After all, his mind would not shut off. Anytime he had free time, he found his mind thinking of Satanick. Days upon days had passed, and not a word from that man, yet he still popped up in Ivlis’s thoughts.

Every. Single. Time.

Ivlis was beginning to get frustrated with himself with how often he thought of that dark hair, those purple eyes, that smile, and that chuckle that he did whenever he could get Ivlis heated up and blushing. Even now, Ivlis could feel his cheeks getting warm as he thought of the feeling of Satanick over top him, of the way he kissed his neck, his body, and the way he nibbled his ear at times. Ivlis shook his head, tossing the book to the side, watching as it hit the red carpet that spread out before his throne, it’s pages crinkling as it hit the floor at odd angles before it settled down. He let out a deep sigh as he leaned forward, putting his cheeks into his palms, feeling the warmth.

When did it start?

When had he begun to develop these thoughts and emotions for this devil lord?

Ivlis tried to search the depths of his brain to find some solid answer; some concrete reasoning that would make sense to him. _It’s gotta be that Stockholm syndrome, right? That’s gotta be it._ Ivlis placed his face into his hands, groaning. _Just what am I doing?_

_Be honest with yourself, Ivlis._

There was that internal struggle yet again. When would the madness end? Ivlis honestly had no idea anymore at this point. _This is insanity!_

_Ivlis, stop hiding. You already told Satanick to stop that. So, live up to those words, and stop hiding._

Hiding? From what? From his developing feelings for his tormentor? This truly was the definition of madness now.

Ivlis let out another groan, leaning forward as he crisscrossed his arms across his torso to stop the fluttering that was occurring in both his stomach and chest.

“Uh, Mr. Devil, sir?”

Ivlis practically jumped when he heard Emalf’s voice, and the demon with the shades jumped back, too. He fixed the shades on his face, slightly revealing his amber colored-eyes that were always hidden behind those silly things; at least, they were silly in Ivlis’s opinion. Agitated, Ivlis shouted out, “Emalf! Don’t you know how to knock?!”

“B – But I did knock, sir!” Emalf stammered, sweat appearing on his brow. This demon flustered easily. “You just, you didn’t respond, so I came in.” His expression changed slightly to a frown, concern written on his facial features. “You, uh, you okay, sir?”

Ivlis hated that Emalf had seen him bent over, trapped in his own thoughts. Ivlis ignored his question, instead asking, “What is it?” He tired to keep his voice cold and calm so as to not alert Emalf to the sudden realizations that he was dealing with.

“Oh, right.” The demon pointed over his shoulder with his thumb, indicating something “outside” that needed to be addressed. “There’s some demon outside that’s demanding to be seen by you. I don’t think he’s from here, honestly.”

Again? Really? Couldn’t he catch a break? Sure, it’d been a few weeks, but it seemed like something new kept cropping up in Ivlis’s life.

Ivlis let out a heavy sigh, pushing himself off the arm rests of the throne to stand up, making his way down the carpeted stairs and past Emalf without a word, who then began striding after Ivlis to keep up. “Lord Ivlis, wait up!”

Ivlis didn’t pay much mind to his surrounding as he made his way to the entrance doors as if on autopilot. He’d walked thse halls so many times it was like second nature to him. Opening the castle doors, Ivlis stared at that olive green-haired goat demon. Envi? What was he doing here? Surely if he was here, it was on behalf of Satanick. Ivlis’s heart beat began to accelerate as he tried to imagine the reasoning why Envi would be here of all people.

“What do you want?” Ivlis curtly replied.

The demon let out a huff as he snickered at Ivlis. “Well, aren’t we brash?”

Ivlis narrowed his eyes at him. “You showed up to my world. I have every right to be ‘brash.’ So, what do you want?” he asked again, getting annoyed at this demon’s attitude.

Envi sighed, putting a hand on his hip. “I’ll cut to the chase. I need your help.”

Ivlis raised an eyebrow in disbelief. “Excuse me?” That was the only thing he could think to say to such a ridiculous request out of the blue like that. “Why should I help you?”

“You misunderstand, flame devil.” Ivlis did not like the way Envi said his name so snidely like that. “I’m asking for your help because of my lord.” Envi’s expression changed as he looked a bit somber. “He needs you.” The way he said those three words, Ivlis could tell Envi was disgusted by saying them. Ivlis could tell from the last time that Envi had seen him in Satanick’s room and now that he wasn’t too fond of him, which Ivlis could care less about; he wasn’t trying to get into this demon’s good graces. It irritated him that this demon could be so callous to speak to him this way. But, even so, Ivlis couldn’t help but feel that pull on his heart to go investigate what was going on with Satanick.

“What do you mean he needs me? What does he want?” Why not him personally come here if he really needed Ivlis? That last question Ivlis kept inside.

Envi sighed yet again, exasperation written on his face more deeply now. He put his left hand up to his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Enough with the twenty questions; just come with me.” Envi slid his hand down his face, holding it out to Ivlis, an open invitation. “Please.” Ivlis could practically feel the pain it caused the man to say that pleading word to someone like “him.”

Emalf stood back, watching the exchange take place, merely swiveling his head between the two as they bantered back and forth. “S – Should I hold down the fort, Mr. Ivlis, sir?” That bothered Ivlis that even Emalf had caught on to this reoccurring pattern of him leaving his home way too frequently these days.

As much as Ivlis wanted to protest about not going, he subconsciously felt like he had to; like he was being called to return to the Ptich Black world. Even if Envi had not “begged” him, Ivlis sensed something was off if Envi was the one calling for him to come help his master.

“Tell Licorice and Poemi I’ll be back by tomorrow morning, Emalf. You know what to do.” Ivlis walked forward, sliding his hand into the demon’s open palm. Envi nodded appreciatively before clasping his fingers around Ivlis’s scaled hand, disappearing soon afterwards.

Emalf stood there, staring at the blank spot the two had disappeared from. He lifted a claw to his head, scratching at his scalp in confusion. “I, uh, I guess I’m in charge again,” he said aloud, his words echoing back to him in the empty air.

Transported inside the halls of the familiar castle, Ivlis could immediately hear a thundering noise and the sound of pouring rain. All it took was for him to turn slightly to look out a glass window to see the torrential rain that darkened the sky even further. The world itself truly looked even blacker than normal. Ivlis could recall that the weather here reacted based on Satanick’s emotions. Well, whatever was happening, it clearly left the world in distress.

“What’s going on with your world?” Ivlis asked, staring at the deluge. Even the sound of it was overwhelming on the walls and roof of the castle.

“It’s been like this for over a week.”

Ivlis turned to the voice of someone he didn’t quite know. A long haired demon with ram’s horns approached them, a cigarette hanging from his mouth. His long beige hair hung practically to the ground, some strands braided and in golden ornaments. His dark gray trench coat was just as long as his hair, a black and silver belt wrapped around his waist. From just his appearance alone, Ivlis suspected he was another subordinate of Satanick’s. His red eyes turned to Envi, the black slits focusing on him before moving over to Ivlis. “This is your master plan, right, Envi?” He took the cigarette from his mouth to waggle it up and down with his fingers, indicating Ivlis.

“Kyou, quiet,” Envi snapped at the new acquaintance. “What other choice do we have? You keep complaining that we’re all going to drown.”

“Well, if this keeps up, we will!” Kyou shouted back, genuine concern on his face. “Look at me, man; I’m stressing out over here.” He put the cigarette back into his mouth, as if showing how deeply distressed he was that he would be smoking at a time like this.

Ivlis simply stared at the two demons in confusion. “Will somebody please explain to me what is going on?”

Kyou was the first to speak up. “Listen, flame boy, Envi said that you would be the only one that could possibly comfort Satanick in this time, so go do whatever it is that you do best.”

Ivlis stood there in shock for a moment, letting these words register. All he managed to say was, “What?”

“Wow, grade-A winner, here, Envi. Satanick sure knows how to pick ‘em.”

“Kyou, shut that mouth of yours, or I’ll shut it for you!” Envi snapped back, and Kyou’s brow became beaded with sweat. Envi clearly seemed to be at a higher rank than this cocky demon. Envi sighed, tugging at his red bow tie, as if to loosen it. “But Kyou is right; we need you to go help cheer Satanick up.”

Ivlis blinked a few times as he stared at the two demon’s making sure a ridiculous request of him. “Seriously? I’m literally here to help “cheer him up?” And how exactly am I supposed to do that?”

“Hey, you’re the lover; not me,” Kyou piped in again. “Go do whatever it is that you lovers do.”

Ivlis clenched his teeth at such insolence. These demons were certainly not curt with the way they responsded to people. “Listen, pervert –,” Ivlis began, pointing at Kyou.

“Yes, that’s right,” Kyou smiled proudly, and Ivlis felt sickened by his smug expression.

Ivlis growled in the back of his throat, as he could feel his temper beginning to boil. Envi clasped a hand over Ivlis’s shoulder, beginning to push him forwards down the hallway towards Satanick’s door. “Hey, wait!” Ivlis protested, looking back at the waving Kyou.

“Ignore him, please,” Envi said, continuing to push Ivlis forward. “You heard the request. Please, go help him. Whatever you need to do. Or the world seriously could drown at this rate.”

Before Ivlis could get another word in, Envi swiftly opened the door to Satanick’s room, pushing Ivlis inside. Ivlis barely managed to catch his footing underneath him as he stumbled inside the dark room. Through the windows and balcony doors, among the pouring rain, Ivlis could make out the shape of a figure kneeling in the middle of the floor. The familiar purple that flashed on the shadowy figure’s face was all the clues Ivlis needed to realize that Satanick was the one kneeling there, and that his hands were grasping at his dark hair, as if he was in pain. That startled Ivlis to see Satanick in such a state, but what greatly disturbed him, was the dark flicker in Satanick’s eyes as he stared at the flame devil that was presented to him.


	15. Sinful Playtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gets a bit steamy. Apologies if it's too much.
> 
> Edit on 8/9/2020: Beautiful art of the one scene done by the lovely ZanGya on Twitter. Thank you, Zan! Go check it out! <3  
> https://twitter.com/ZanGya7v/status/1279472748910112768

Those golden eyes. That long red and dark gray hair. Ivlis had come to him. One way or the other, Ivlis had shown up in his bedroom. So desperately Satanick wanted to reach out and torture him.

_Yes_ , his dark thoughts whispered to him. _Yes, yes, yes! Now is your chance. Do to him what was done to you. Teach your pet who the true master is._

Satanick had peacefully been enjoying taking care of his world and its inhabitants, going about business as usual. The week had been quite busy, but also quite enjoyable. Whenever he had free time, he would think of Ivlis, which always brought a smile to his face. Even his subordinates noticed his happier mood, some commenting on it. Even the dark skies of the Pitch Black World seemed to brighten up more. Life was pleasant – almost like living in a dream. Satanick longed to visit Ivlis again as soon as possible, but he also tried to restrain himself, telling himself to back off and let him be; that when the time was right, he would get the opportunity to spend more quality time with the one who made his heart feel alive.

Just when he had been enjoying himself, that’s when the call came in. Fumus wanted to see him. Satanick tried to keep his spirits up, thinking it would be another routine “check in.” He had tried to let the thoughts of Ivlis keep his inner self placated. That is, until Satanick realized he would be spending days upon days there with Fumus. The first few days Satanick could tolerate, but after a week, he steadily began to see his mind slipping; his thoughts began to change and become dark and twisted.

_As Fumus dragged the blades of the scissors deep into Satanick’s back, dragging them down to make bloody trails across his skin, Fumus chuckled seeing the dark liquid running down his brother’s back. The chains that bound Satanick’s arms above his head rattled as Satanick gasped and tried to keep his body steady as Fumus continued to slice at his already damaged back. Satanick hissed through his teeth as Fumus then would trail his lit cigarette into the wounds, the flame and ash burning at his wounds._

_“Every good master should teach their pet who the true master is. Don’t you agree, brother?” Fumus had whispered into his ear. “I expect you’ll teach your pets who the true master is, too, right?”_

After what felt like ages, Fumus had returned Satanick back to his room; there he remained for well over a week, sitting in the darkness as he allowed his wounds to slowly heal on their own. After all, what was the point of healing them up right away? A pet didn’t deserve to be lovingly healed up if his master did not desire it. Each day, as he sat in the darkness, letting these dark thoughts and imaginations fester, images of violence filled Satanick’s head. Desperately, he tried to shove them away, but the more he tried, the more he would hear Fumus’s voice echoing in his head. The skies of the world darkened, as did his emotions, and the rain did not relent its constant clatter against the walls of his castle.

Gruesome images flashed in his mind as he imagined all the pain he could inflict to his own pet; after all, he was a good master, wasn’t he? Fumus had said so. It was only natural for him to implement the teachings Fumus had instilled in him to his lovely, little roach. Yet, despite all this, Satanick held onto this little spark of hope in his heart as tears would spill from his eyes. He fought against the side of him that whispered to go kidnap Ivlis once again; to bring him home and slice him up.

_I won’t!_ Satanick shouted at his twisted thoughts. _I won’t, I won’t, I won’t!_ No way would he bring Ivlis into this. After all, even if he was the master, he had promised Licorice that this would not happen again, and he meant it; either by Fumus’s hand, his hand, or anyone else’s hand.

Now, here stood that beautifully thin frame, his back against the door as his large eyes stared at the demon of a man on his knees.

“Get out,” Satanick hissed through clenched teeth, gripping at his head, trying to keep his eyes away from Ivlis. The more he looked at him, the stronger his innate desires pulled at him to rush over to Ivlis and begin breaking him.

Ivlis merely stood there, his chest rising and falling as she stared in shock at Satanick. He looked absolutely terrible, like he had become even more demented than ever before. Ivlis knew he could be dark, but he had never felt this type of energy before emanating from Satanick.

“Didn’t you hear me? I said to leave!” Satanick screamed, pulling his hands down from his head, slamming them onto the floor as his eyes pierced Ivlis’s. With no response from him right away, Satanick leapt to his feet, summoning a chain into his hand. Before he knew it, he was in front of Ivlis, holding the chain in front of the flame devil’s startled face. He could already see the beads of sweat forming on Ivlis’s face. _Good; he fears you._

_No! No, don’t scare him off like this!_

Despite the voice of reasoning in his heart, Satanick found himself whispering as he cackled, “You know, if you don’t run, I’ll just tie you up. I’ll tie you up so nicely that you’ll never be able to escape. And then – and then ~ – I’ll enjoy cutting into that delicate skin of yours. Don’t you want that, my sweet pet?” A dark cloud wrapped itself around Satanick’s form as his cape draped over his shoulders and back.

Ivlis stood there, shaking, as he saw the hysteria in Satanick’s eyes. Just what had happened to him? Why was he acting like this? Sure, he was unhinged at times, but never this bad.

_Something must have happened,_ Ivlis reasoned within himself. _This…. This isn’t the Satanick I know._

The Satanick he knew? Did he truly know the real Satanick? No, he probably didn’t. There was still so much mystery surrounding this man. Ivlis had decided that even if he learned everything there was to know about Satanick for decades, there would still be things about him he would miss out on finding out. But even so, no matter how scared Ivlis was right now, his subconscious reached out to his heart, telling him to aide him.

Ivlis closed his eyes, feeling like his knees would buckle underneath him. He took a shaky breath as he breathed out. “Okay, then,” he whispered. “If that’s what you want. If it will make you feel better.”

_What are you doing?!_ his mind screamed at him. _You’re going to get yourself killed for real this time!_

Ivlis prepared for what was to come, expecting pain to soon begin peppering his body, and he squinted his eyes tightly. After a few seconds, he slowly cracked one eye open to see what the holdup was, and he soon was staring at a crying devil lord.

“I – I can’t,” Satanick said, gritting his teeth, letting the large tears fall from his eyes. He gripped the top of his hair in his hands as he shook it back and forth violently. “I can’t, I can’t, I can’t!” No way had Ivlis said this. There was just no way!

Ivlis reached forward, grabbing at Satanick’s wrists to get him to stop. “Stop it! Yes; yes, you can.” It startled him that he would agree to something like this, but…he wanted to. He wanted to help Satanick. He wasn’t entirely sure why, himself, but he knew that he had to. At least to pay back the debt he owed to Satanick for saving his life from Fumus. Yes, surely that’s the only reason, Ivlis tried to tell himself, though the blood rushing through his body as his heart pumped erratically told him otherwise.

Ivlis released Satanick’s wrists, pushing past him as he strode over to lie himself back onto the devil’s bed, slowly raising his arms above his head and interlocking his wrists together. Each movement caused his body to scream at him that this was wrong – that this was not the way it was supposed to be; he should actively be avoiding this type of thing – but Ivlis couldn’t help himself. He desperately wanted to help snap Satanick out of this absurd gloominess. “G – Go ahead,” he breathed out. “Tie me up.”

Satanick looked at him in shock, the cape that had appeared around him fading into smoke as he saw Ivlis literally baring himself out on his bed like that. Was this just a nightmare, one his frazzled mind had cooked up to torment him? Yes, yes, that must be it, Satanick lied to himself. Though, just from seeing the way Ivlis breathed heavily and blushed profusely, he knew this was no dream; Ivlis would never willingly allow himself to be this vulnerable even in his fantasies.

Satanick held the chain in his hand, staring down at it in disgust. He gripped it tightly, gritting his teeth. With a flick of his hand, he tossed it aside, allowing it to clang off the floor. Yes, Satanick desired to be rough; he needed to expel the horrors from his own trauma. Logically, he knew this was not right, but he couldn’t control himself. Though, if he couldn’t control it, he would do it his own way; he would not let Ivlis’s good intentions be taken advantage of in this moment.

_You…are not Fumus. Remember; you are not like him. You promised this to yourself. Now, keep it. Honor it._ With a quick look towards the vase and that red rose that would forever remain a staple on his table, Satanick knew this was the truth.

Satanick summoned a coil of rope to appear in his hands, soon finding himself jumping on top of Ivlis, straddling his waist as the bed rocked from the sudden movement. Satanick’s deep, dark eyes bore into Ivlis’s shaking golden ones. Satanick could see Ivlis visibly gulp, a slight shaking to his arms like he wanted to renege on his offer, but he kept them still, clasping his hands together to keep from pulling his arms back down.

“Ivlis, I’m going to tie you up,” Satanick huffed out, his breathing becoming heavy. “I want to hurt you. So, so badly. But – I can’t. I can’t, and I won’t.” Satanick swallowed back the saliva that threatened to spill out of his gritted teeth. “I’ll bind you with this rope, but if I become too rough, I want you to burn it up. Burn it, and stop me. Okay?”

Even though Ivlis knew he’d never be able to fight Satanick off, he nodded, swallowing hard as he tried to calm himself. He wanted this; he had agreed to this, even though every inch of him screamed that this was a horrendous idea. _You’re gonna get yourself killed!_ his mind screamed at him yet again. Despite this, Ivlis gasped out, “Okay,” in agreement to this deal.

With the go ahead, Satanick stretched out the rope tautly between his two hands, reaching up to begin binding Ivlis’s wrists together. Ivlis squinted his eyes shut at the roughness, and he instinctively wanted to begin squirming and screaming, but he held back, allowing this to happen. He looked at Satanick looming over him, who leaned back on his haunches to stare at Ivlis beneath him. Ivlis’s eyes stared deeply into Satanick’s, a mixture of fear and anticipation shining in those golden pools.

“I’m going to make you mine, Ivlis. You belong to me.” Satanick reached out his left hand to lightly yank on the top of Ivlis’s hair to pull his head back, exposing his throat. Ivlis breathed out in both pain and pleasure, as Satanick bent over to slide his tongue over Ivlis’s throat, placing his teeth over his jugular to lightly bite down. Ivlis bucked his hips up, instinctively wanting to fight his way out of this, but his pelvis only met Satanick’s and he groaned.

“Ngh, ah!” Ivlis groaned as Satanick slid his free hand up to Ivlis’s coat, beginning to unbutton that and then his shirt, all the while biting at Ivlis’s throat, not quite hard, but not quite gentle either.

“That’s right, Ivlis, moan for me,” Satanick rasped as his hands slid across Ivlis’s torso. As Satanick continued to grope at Ivlis, and Ivlis continued to moan, his body heating up against Satanick’s, the devil lord asked, “Tell me, Ivlis, whom do you belong to?”

All that escaped past Ivlis’s lips were constant moans and groans as Satanick continued to grasp, kiss, and bite at any exposed skin. He tried to get words out, but they were stuck as he allowed Satanick to caress him as he willed. The sudden sensation of Satanick’s hands near his pants had Ivlis jumping yet again, and he clenched his hands together to hold back the surge of emotions that threatened to drown him, just like the rain that poured outside in this dark world.

“I’ll ask again,” Satanick cooed as he began unbuckling Ivlis’s pants. “Whom. Do. You. Belong. To?” He enunciated each word as he poked and prodded at Ivlis’s hip bones – back and forth, back and forth.

“Y – You,” Ivlis finally managed to gasp out, his cheeks fully reddened now.

“Not good enough ~,” Satanick sang. “Say my name.” He pressed his face to Ivlis’s, their noses now touching as their hot breath mingled together. “Say it.” That raspy, commanding tone made Ivlis shudder in both fear and pleasure.

“S – Satanick,” Ivlis gasped out.

“Say it louder.”

Ivlis threw his head back, arching his back once Satanick wrapped an arm around the back of Ivlis’s pelvis, pulling him closer to him.

“Satanick!” Ivlis cried out, and the devil lord chuckled.

“That’s right, Ivlis. You belong to me.”

As Satanick continued to play with Ivlis, the torrent of rain began to subside to pitter-patters splashing against the window. Before, the sounds from the bedroom had been fairly muffled thanks to the deluge, but now that the storm had begun to clear, echoes of the sinful playtime escaped past the wooden doors.

As Kyou walked by, he put his ear up to the door to get a better listen to what was going on in there. He chuckled as he pulled away from the door, tossing the newly lit cigarette aside, stomping it out with his red-bottomed shoe. “Guess we won’t be drowning after all.”


	16. Restless Sensations

The sound of a calm evening greeted Ivlis as he opened his eyes, along with the satisfied look on Satanick’s face as he lie next to Ivlis. His dark locks hung over his porcelain left hand as he held his head propped up in his hand, elbow planted firmly in the mattress as he watched the flame devil awaken.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty” Satanick softly sang out. “You must have slept really well, Ivlis. You fell asleep during our fun, and you slept all the way till the next evening. I guess that’s what happens when we continue for hours on end.” Satanick chuckled to himself, raising his right hand to trail his fingers over Ivlis’s left cheek.

Ivlis did feel well-rested, though he felt a bit sheepish at the fact that he had literally fallen asleep during sex. He glanced down to see he was covered up with the purple sheets from Satanick’s bed, nestled underneath them with Satanick in front of him. Ivlis tried to hold back his blush as he realized what Satanick had told him. “I…I fell asleep?”

Satanick chuckled even more at seeing the meek devil all flustered first thing in the morning. He trailed his fingers down Ivlis’s cheek, over his neck, and to his bare shoulder, feeling Ivlis shudder underneath his touch. “Hey, now, no need to be embarrassed. After all, you were quite rowdy last night. Five times is quite a lot for you, Ivlis. I figured we had enough fun, so I didn’t want to disturb you.” Satanick couldn’t hold back the laugh that escaped his lips upon seeing Ivlis’s face grow even redder at these revelations. Satanick flopped back onto his back, laughing up at the tall canopy above him, holding his sides. Ivlis couldn’t help but ponder why such a thing would cause this devil to be so giddy like this.

“S – Shut up!” Ivlis protested, turning himself onto his own back to look away from Satanick ever so slightly. He crossed his arms over his chest, feeling a bit pouty. What a frivolous feeling, he thought, though it was hard to deny it.

As Satanick’s laugh slowed down, catching his breath between giggles, he rolled back over towards the pouting Ivlis, reaching for him. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he stated, though his snickers said otherwise. Satanick wrapped an arm around Ivlis’s waist, pulling him closer to him. Ivlis jumped a bit feeling his skin meet Satanick’s once again, and that same fluttering sensation he had felt at home soon took up residence in his gut once again.

Instinctively, Ivlis tried to curl up slightly to quell this feeling. He should have known Satanick would catch on from his body language. “You okay?” Satanick asked, concern in his voice. Ivlis found even that seemed to send this sensation further throughout his body, and he stiffened up, trying to stomp it out before it spread any further. The fact that Satanick had actually asked him this with genuine concern had Ivlis one again questioning everything he knew about Satanick – or what he thought he had known about Satanick.

Hoping to stop the persistent palpitations, Ivlis decided to focus on the questions that hung in the back of his mind. “Why were you like that last night?” he blurted out.

“Hmm?” Satanick hummed, looking over Ivlis’s shoulder to get a good look at his face to see if he was hearing him correctly. He was still genuinely curious if Ivlis was feeling alright.

Feeling the quivering settling down a bit more, Ivlis felt it appropriate to turn slightly to meet Satanick’s gaze, though the sensation of his body rubbing against the other male’s had his heart racing once again. _Keep it together, Ivlis!_ he berated himself.

“I just – I don’t understand what that was. I was practically begged to come over here to help you. Those lackeys of yours thought the world was ending.”

“Ah, that explains it,” Satanick sighed, as if this was a perfectly normal occurrence. “So, Envi fetched you, huh? I should have known.” Satanick leaned back again, letting his head rest on the soft pillows as he stared heavenward yet again. “I guess I didn’t realize how powerful that storm was.”

Ivlis rolled over further to keep his eyes locked onto Satanick’s face. He was honestly puzzled about Satanick’s behavior, though he suspected what had occurred. Slightly hesitant to ask, Ivlis took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He exhaled as steadily as he could, reopening his eyes, and Satanick noticed this, watching the flame devil steady himself.

“Why? Why do you allow him to pull your strings?” Ivlis spilled out this charged question, and part of him was on guard for how Satanick might react. He didn’t even need to say the name of the “him” whom he was referring to.

Satanick closed his eyes a moment, a thoughtful yet peaceful expression on his face. Ivlis couldn’t help but notice how dark those eyelashes were on his pale face. Satanick looked like a porcelain doll in this state, and Ivlis mentally shook himself to stop such ridiculous thoughts. Those eyelids opened, those phlox colored irises revealed again, and Satanick simply smiled, still keeping his gaze upwards. “Life is complicated, Ivlis. Despite centuries that go by, it never gets any easier, does it?

Ivlis stared at this man, unsure what to make of such statements. He kept quiet, waiting to see if Satanick would continue, which he eventually did after a few minutes of silence.

“I will happily play the role of his puppet if that means you are safe.”

Ivlis could swear he felt his heart momentarily stop beating. What in the world did that mean? So many questions began to swirl in Ivlis’s head that he felt dizzy. Did Satanick really just say what he thought he heard?

He’d be a puppet for that terrible god? Why? Why willingly put oneself in such a horrible predicament? 

And what did he mean if Ivlis was safe? Why would he even say such a thing? Why keep someone like him protected?

_He – He doesn’t mean anything by it!_ Ivlis’s brain denied. _Surely it must be because you are his toy – his pet. He doesn’t want you to be taken from him because of that._

Yes! Surely, truly, honestly – that must be it. Only that.

Though, the more Ivlis tried to deny what he had heard, and the way that Satanick had said it so calmly and flat-out, Ivlis once again felt that swirling, trembling sensation racing through his whole body. Ivlis couldn’t help but let out a groan as he tried to curl up into a self-protective ball. He shut his eyes, hoping that maybe this would shut out these strange feelings with them.

Ivlis opened his eyes after a few seconds to see Satanick now kneeling next to him on the bed, looking down at him with worry. “Hey, Ivlis, what is it? What’s wrong with you? Are you getting sick?”

Why?

Why was he so concerned about him now?

Why?

This question was the one that was always plaguing Ivlis’s mind, and the more he was around Satanick, the more this question was in the forefront of his mind.

“I’m fine,” Ivlis was able to gasp out, trying to compose himself in front of this man. “I just…I’ve been feeling a bit…restless lately.” Yes, surely that was the word for it.

Unsure if he bought that half-truth, Satanick peered at Ivlis for a while before smiling. “I know just what you need then.” Satanick gracefully slid out of the bed, and Ivlis had to shut his eyes as he got a full view of Satanick in all his glory. The rustling of clothes being put on was all the indication Ivlis needed to know that Satanick was getting dressed. Ivlis rolled over to sit up, only to be met with a pair of clothes tossed into his face.

“Ah!” Ivlis gasped in surprise, yanking down the ball of clothes into his lap. He stared at the familiar pair of clothes he always wore, looking back up at Satanick, who stood there proudly buttoning up his black dress jacket.

“Well, come on, get dressed,” Satanick said, as if this was the typical conversation he had every day with Ivlis.

Ivlis stared at him in confusion but found himself compiling, sliding his shirt on first. “Where are we going?” He honestly shouldn’t have even stayed here for so long; he had told Emalf he’d be back the next morning, and already it was evening of the next day! He internally kicked himself for allowing himself to sleep in like that. Not even Satanick had woken him up; Ivlis supposed he had been content to just have lain there next to him all day. That thought caused Ivlis to blush a bit more.

Satanick smiled, slightly bending forward as he extended his hand towards Ivlis. “I’m going to take you on a lovely walk through the forest. That will surely help get the “restlessness” out of you.” With a charming wink from the devil lord, Ivlis found himself feeling even more restless than before as he imagined what this walk in the forest would entail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder why the flame devil keeps getting these "butterflies?" :P


	17. Moonlight Confessions

By the time Ivlis had gotten dressed and out of the castle with Satanick, the pair was walking through a dense and dark forest along smooth pathways. Satanick had giddily taken ahold of Ivlis’s hand once Ivlis had gotten himself dressed – boots and all – and slipped with him outside of the castle walls with no one the wiser that the two had “snuck out.” Ivlis should have known there were secret passages inside this place. The fact that the two of them had slid out of the castle like this had Ivlis feeling somewhat…different; as if the two of them were on some sort of secret rendezvous.

Yet again, Ivlis shook his head to rid himself of these idiotic thoughts. _What is wrong with me lately?_ Ivlis pondered. _Maybe I really am getting ill._

As they continued through the dense, still damp forest, the glow of the large, bright moon found its way through the dark green foliage, giving just enough light to continue through the woods. The slits of the moonlight was so bright to Ivlis as it shone down onto the path they walked along. Satanick was only a few paces ahead of him, but Ivlis could already tell his face was glowing, and not just from the moonlight.

With his hands in his pockets, Ivlis couldn’t help but wonder why in the world Satanick had decided to take him on this walk. Surely it wasn’t just because he wanted to cure him of his “restlessness.” Ivlis could tell Satanick had been changing over these past few decades, but these past few weeks had ultimately shown him a side to this devil lord that he had never seen before. It almost seemed like Satanick was acting…romantic.

That thought alone made Ivlis freeze in his tracks, his boots sliding to a stop, the crunching and sloshing of the dirt path underneath him coming to a halt. Satanick being romantic? Like, in love? Yes, he had certainly told Ivlis he loved him; multiple times, in fact. Ivlis honestly wasn’t sure if he could trust each time he said those things; after all, the torture would continue, even if it had toned down quite a bit.

Images of last night flashed across Ivlis’s mind as he recalled bits and pieces of the evening with Satanick. Sure, Ivlis had requested to be tied up, but Satanick had offered him options; options to burn off ropes and not chains. Even during the sex, Ivlis recalled Satanick had been rough but also tender. Ivlis then remembered the day he had woken up to Satanick playing the flute – the day that Satanick had first given him an option on if he wanted to have sex with him or not. Ivlis recalled his own tears and pleading for Satanick that day. More and more, Satanick had been growing affectionate. 

Oh, no.

The fluttering sensation began again in Ivlis’s gut, and he leaned forward slightly, wrapping his arms around his midsection. Satanick had stopped walking and turned to see Ivlis in that position.

“Ivlis?” Satanick walked over to him quickly, putting his hands on his shoulder. “Hey, are you sure you’re really okay? You’ve been acting strangely for a while now.”

Ivlis glanced up at him, trying to play this off. He forced a sneer on his lips, his golden eyes shining when the moonlight passed over his face. “What? You worried about me?”

“Why, yes, actually, I am.” There was no pause in Satanick’s response, and Ivlis huffed in disbelief. How could this man be so calm with his quick responses? Maybe…Satanick really did care about him.

Ivlis groaned as he realized the sensation was only growing with each passing thought of Satanick. Suddenly, Ivlis felt the breath leave his lungs as he was whisked up into Satanick’s arms, his back now resting against Satanick’s right arm, his legs draped over Satanick’s left. Satanick smiled down cheerfully at Ivlis, spinning on his heel to continue onwards down the path they had been traversing on.

It took a moment for Ivlis to register that Satanick was carrying him along like some sort of bride over a threshold. Wait, what?! Why did that thought cross his mind? Ivlis began to wiggle a bit as Satanick happily carried Ivlis along. “H – Hey, put me down!” Ivlis gasped out, trying to find his voice. “I can walk, you know!”

“I know,” Satanick said matter-of-factly, still continuing his even pace with his long legs. The forest seemed to blend together the more trees that passed by. Soon, Ivlis saw the moonlight was getting brighter and brighter through the thicket, only to give way to a full on glow of its radiance as Satanick stepped into an open field.

For a few minutes, Ivlis forgot what had just occurred, mesmerized by the scenery. The two were in a large circular field, surrounded by the outline of trees that towered above them. Everything was quiet, peaceful, and still despite the occasional sound of nocturnal creatures and the ripples of nearby puddles as droplets of water from yesterday’s torrent began to drip from the trees. What captured the flame devil’s attention the most was the incredibly large moon that hung right over them in the dark sky among the scattered stars. Never before had Ivlis seen a moon this big or shimmering before. If anything, light was scarcely seen in the Flame Underworld; well, except for the glare of flames and red. This light was something he hadn’t seen before; the moon in his world only ever glowed one hue.

As Ivlis stared transfixed, Satanick stared at those large, golden orbs shining in wonder. His own eyes glowed seeing Ivlis so fascinated by such a sight. “So, do you like it, Ivlis?”

Ivlis blinked a few times before turning his eyes towards Satanick, realizing just how close his face actually was near his. He had almost forgotten that Satanick had carried him here. Now, he was fascinated at how Satanick stared at him, that same mesmerizing light now reflected in those violet depths. Ivlis wasn’t quite sure how to respond anymore. What could he honestly say at a time like this? What was appropriate? Thankfully, he didn’t have to speak, as Satanick did it for him.

“Ivlis, I love you. I truly, truly mean it.” In the next instance, Satanick had pressed his mouth over Ivlis’s again in a deep kiss, and Ivlis’s eyes widened in surprise at such passion and such a confession. Ivlis couldn’t help but moan as he closed his eyes, his cheeks already turning red and warm.

The more time he spent with Satanick – the more he heard these words and saw the tenderness he was honestly trying to show him – Ivlis couldn’t help but want to reciprocate those same words. Those three words were the scariest thing in the world for him to say.

_Ah, so that’s what this restless sensation has been._

Ivlis felt these stuck in his core – in his throat – like he was being choked by them. His heart burned in his chest; he wanted to say these burning words so, so much. Could he really say such things? Was he even allowed to love? Small tears began to form in Ivlis’s eyes as he fought this internal struggle.

Ivlis pulled back from the kiss, breathless. “P – Put me down!” he gasped out. “P – Please!” As Satanick easily complied, Ivlis found himself backing away slightly on shaking knees, grasping at his jacket where his heart was, looking down to gather up his courage as Satanick stared down at him in concern.

“Ivlis? Hey, are you okay?” Satanick reached out towards him, putting his left hand on Ivlis’s right shoulder as he faced him.

“I.... I think…. Satanick, I….,” Ivlis stammered as he tried to get the words out. He could feel his breathing rapidly increasing and his body begin to shake even harder as he tried to control his emotions.

Satanick merely chuckled, sliding his hand over to place his index finger against Ivlis’s lips. “Shh, it’s okay. Don’t force yourself to say it, Ivlis.”

“N – No!” Ivlis gasped out, swatting away Satanick’s finger as he raised his gaze to meet Satanick’s own. His golden eyes shook with such emotion, that Satanick merely watched as the flame devil tried to announce his deepest feelings. “I – I want…to say it.”

Satanick reached out yet again, this time cupping Ivlis’s face in his palms. “Then say it,” he whispered, gently yet firmly at the same time. Only he could do that, Ivlis thought to himself.

With a deep breath, Ivlis finally blurted out the words that had been brewing inside for quite a while now. Yes, maybe it had always been there, growing ever so slowly. He felt like fire inside him would burn him up inside if he didn’t say it right now. “S-Satanick, I love you!” Ivlis then found himself forcing himself into Satanick’s arms, pulling the man’s jacket lapels as he yanked Satanick down to his level, pushing his lips against Satanick, just like the many times Satanick had done to him.

As Ivlis’s lips hit his, Satanick’s eyes widened at Ivlis’s confession and sudden action. Never before had this sparky little flame devil said or done anything like this. Satanick knew Ivlis had a temper – Reficul and him would often call him an airhead – and that he could get quite the attitude when he wanted; Satanick liked that feisty side of Ivlis. Satanick also knew that Ivlis held this meekness and shyness about him. A hot head and a shy boy; two very stark moods for such a brooding devil. But not once had Satanick heard Ivlis genuinely say he loved him; not once had he ever seen Ivlis give him such a passionate kiss of his own volition. He’d kissed Ivlis many times, and Ivlis had certainly moaned out pleas for more during their special times together.

No.

This time, this was different.

Satanick had wanted to take Ivlis out to see the moon; after all, it was the fullest tonight. _What perfect timing_ , Satanick had told himself. He suspected that something inside Ivlis was changing ever since he had brought Ivlis home from Fumus; last night had confirmed his suspicions. So, that restless spirit of his – Satanick now could piece together what Ivlis had really been feeling all along. Still, it was quite a shock to actually have Ivlis be the one to try to take the lead with the kissing.

What surprised Satanick even more was when he felt himself tumbling backwards, landing on his back onto the long, soft grass of the field. Ivlis was now on top of him, still kissing him passionately. He could see Ivlis’s eyes closed tightly, those long eyelashes of his resting gently over his red cheeks. Tiny pinpricks of tears could be seen at the edges of his eyes, and Satanick couldn’t help but feel his own heart flutter at seeing Ivlis so deeply invested in this. As much as Satanick relished in this, feeling his body getting hot, something wasn’t quite right. He smiled behind Ivlis’s lips as he knew what was wrong.

Pushing his lips back onto Ivlis’s, Satanick reached his hands up to Ivlis’s shoulders to hold him still as he rolled the two of them over. Ivlis soon broke the kiss when he realized he was now on his back, staring up at the man he had just confessed his feelings to, those twisted horns shadowing over his face like the tree bark that surrounded them.

“Not bad, Ivlis,” Satanick purred, his hands positioned now on either side of Ivlis’s head, his knees planted firmly next to Ivlis’s hips. “But I belong on top. Don’t forget that.” He didn’t give Ivlis a chance to rebuttal as he dived right into another heated kiss with his newfound lover. And this time, he knew for a fact, that this lover wanted him just as much as he wanted him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we all knew where this was going. :P 
> 
> I'm quite proud of this chapter. Oh, how I would love for this to be canon. <3 
> 
> Someone who knows how to art, please draw me this! But seriously, you don't have to. I just love this idea. :) <3
> 
> Edit 8/9/2020: I was shown this beautiful fan art done by the lovely https://www.instagram.com/xxiinamixx/. Please go check them out! Thank you so much for this! <3  
> The lovely art: https://twitter.com/rosedarkling/status/1283861356890988551
> 
> Edit 8/21/2020: I have once again died from the lovely artists and friends in this fandom! Makko, I love this beautiful piece of the confession! <3 Everyone, seriously, go check out this king!  
> The beautiful treasure: https://twitter.com/MakKoeda/status/1296842600301899776


	18. Love and Timing

“So, why did you come here today?”

Sitting across from Satanick sat a long-haired devil, her red eyes staring at him with a vapid expression as she raised a white, porcelain cup to her lips to take a sip of tea. The white of the cup matched her long, wavy white hair. She looked at him with those red, shining eyes of hers underneath her messy bangs. The red piercings on her curved right horn matched her eyes. Satanick couldn’t help but grin at how coordinated the devil always was. Reficul always seemed so apathetic at times like these – well, times when Satanick or others bothered her unannounced – but he knew she had this docile and charming way about her.

Raising an eyebrow, Reficul questioned his grin, “What are you thinking, Satanick?”

“Oh, nothing, nothing,” Satanick waved her off, now grabbing for the cup of tea on the coffee table in front of the armchair he was sitting in. He could smell the soothing aroma as he brought it close to his face, taking a slow sip from the hot liquid. Reficul sure knew how to take care of her guests, even the uninvited ones. Letting out a relaxing sigh with the calming taste of the tea running down his throat, Satanick took a deep breath as he gathered his thoughts on what he came to ask of this devil from another world.

“Reficul, I have a favor to ask.”

“Oh?” Reficul sounded like her interest was piqued at this, and she rotated her crossed legs, now uncrossing the left leg to switch for her right one. Her long, gray striped knee socks were just another staple of her matching wardrobe of black, gray, white, and red. “What kind of favor?”

Closing his eyes for a moment, Satanick thought back over the past few days that he had spent with Ivlis. The night Ivlis had confessed to him had been one of the most romantic encounters he could recall in recent months. Seeing Ivlis in pleasure under the moonlight filled Satanick’s mind as he recalled the way the flame devil had moaned and cried out underneath him as Satanick gave him his full affection. Despite Ivlis saying he really should go back to his world, as he had told a follower of his that he would be back the next morning, the flame devil didn’t seem too bothered by staying an extra two days to spend with Satanick.

Satanick must have shown some sort of satisfaction on his face, as he opened his eyes to hear Reficul give a slight, “Oh ho.” Was that a giggle? He could see her slight smile on her lips as she stared in wonder at Satanick.

“Does the favor have anything to do with that expression you’re making? It’s quite amusing,” Reficul continued to tease him.

Satanick almost felt giddy at this sudden exchange. It wasn’t every day that Reficul showed such playfulness. Then again, it wasn’t every day that Satanick would smile like this either.

“Well, go on, spit it out,” Reficul encouraged, her voice back to that calm, commanding tone of hers. “What did you come here for?”

_That’s right_ , Satanick remembered. He had to ask Reficul something quite important – something to do with his new resolution that he had set out with. Taking another deep breath, Satanick stared directly into those red eyes as he leaned forward, setting the teacup back down onto the table in front of him. “Reficul, I wanted to ask you to please leave Ivlis to me from now on.” He paused a moment, letting that sink in as he thought better on how to ask her. “If – If you could.” He was surprised at his own stutter. He wasn’t afraid of this devil; he simply wanted to get this task taken care of as smoothly as possible.

Reficul remained quiet for a moment before taking another sip from her cup. The silence despite the sipping noise she made had Satanick on edge as he awaited her response. For years, Satanick and her had used Ivlis as a toy and a pet – one they liked to torture and assault. Reficul was even one of the few women that got Ivlis “excited.” This devilish trio had been like this for so long that it was hard imagine not trading Ivlis off to each other like some weekend plaything.

But no; no more.

Satanick kept his gaze locked onto Reficul as she leaned forward in her chair to set her cup down as well. She sat back, uncrossing her legs to now cross her arms over her black vest and gray striped shirt. Her body language spoke of authority, but her voice was still just as docile as before.

“So, you really fell in love for good now, huh?” Reficul let out a small sigh, her chest rising slightly with the sigh. “I knew this would happen sooner or later. You two _did_ have a child together, after all? But I already told you that a long time ago, huh?”

Satanick didn’t respond right away, continuing to stare at Reficul, eagerly awaiting her response to his request. Before she proceeded any further, Satanick lowered his head a moment before whispering out, “Please. For me, Reficul.”

Reficul’s eyes slightly widened at his words. “Wow. You really are in love this time around. To even be asking like this.” Those red eyes bore into those almost pleading violet ones, and she exhaled yet again. “Oh, alright; I suppose it can’t be helped. I will miss training him.” With a small smile, Reficul said, “You better train him properly in my place then, Satanick.”

Satanick’s face practically lit up as he realized that Reficul had actually agreed to this without much complaint at all. He leapt up from the sofa to hop over the table with his long legs, reaching towards Reficul with extended arms. “Thank you, Refi!” Before he had a chance to reach her, a dark claw-like hand was clasped around his face and shoving him roughly back over the table and into the sofa. The clinking of the teacups on the table splashed some tea out of their depths onto the saucers and table beneath them.

The sudden appendage retreated back into one of Reficul’s six, black wings, and she huffed. “Do not touch me. Celebratory hugs are not allowed, either.” Without skipping a beat, she pointed a finger towards Satanick. “Also, do not call me that nickname. It makes me feel ill to hear you say that.”

Satanick held his hands over his face, rubbing at it to get the feeling of those claws off his face as he chuckled; he couldn’t help it. He felt like he was walking on a cloud just by hearing Reficul accept this deal. He slid his hands down to his sides again to see her smirking at him with that crooked little grin of hers. “Of course,” he happily grinned. “I will get out of your hair for as long as you like.” He practically jumped to his feet, straightening out his clothing that got a bit rumpled from being flung back like that. Turning on his heel to leave, Satanick smiled back at Reficul, who watched him walking away through the threshold of her sitting room.

“Truly, thank you, Reficul. Love….,” Satanick sighed out as he thought of what was brewing in his heart. “Love really is something, huh?” With that food for thought, Satanick waved as he disappeared in a cloud of black.

Sitting in the silence, Reficul looked down at the splattered tea on the table, sighing as she uncrossed her arms to lean forward to reach for the tea cups and saucers. Satanick's words echoed in her head, and a glint to her right caught her eye. She looked over to the photo on her mantle above the fireplace; the golden frame seemed to sparkle with the slightest movement of one’s head due to the lighting. Ignoring the mess, Reficul stood up, approaching the mantle. She reached up to take ahold of the photo, smiling at her wedding day.

“Yes,” Reficul whispered to the empty air, a small smile forming on her lips. “Love really is something.”

A few days had passed since Satanick had asked Reficul to let Ivlis be fully his, and his good mood had carried through to each hour. The world seemed just a bit brighter lately, and not a drop of rain had been seen in the sky. Subordinates seemed to notice this change in Satanick’s good mood, too, and he could hear them whispering among themselves whenever he passed by humming, a skip practically in his steps. Though he hadn’t seen Ivlis since the morning he left, Satanick could still feel his presence nearby and almost hear him give little laughs every now and then. Those memories sent Satanick’s heart soaring; he hadn’t ever heard Ivlis laugh before, but ever since that confession, Ivlis seemed to loosen up around Satanick, showing him sides that Satanick never knew existed in the flame devil.

Now, in his room, Satanick continued to hum as he stared out the window over the town far below the castle. Yes, everything seemed much brighter these days, and he relished in this fact.

Lost in thought, the sound of dress shoes on the smooth floor mingled with Satanick’s humming, which soon ceased as he realized the steps were not from him; he had been leaning against the wall watching the day go by. Satanick knew the sound of those footsteps before he even turned around. Feeling his heart sink a bit, he turned to greet his older brother, who stood there smirking, his left hand on his hip.

“Haven’t seen you in a while, dear brother,” Fumus grinned maliciously. “I thought it would be nice to stop over and see you.”

Despite the pleasantness that still permeated his mind, Satanick felt ill seeing Fumus in his room. It was one thing for Satanick to be brought to Fumus’s “heaven;” it was a completely different story when Fumus would show up like this in his own realm. “What can I do for you?” Satanick tried to keep his voice steady and carefree, per usual. He walked over slightly to meet his oncoming brother.

“Well, you haven’t had your session lately, so I figured now would be a good a time as any to visit you.” Fumus began walking closer to Satanick, and Satanick could already feel his heart pumping with adrenaline at the impending chaos that would ensue. Satanick stopped moving forward as Fumus continued.

“Could we maybe – uh – reschedule?” Satanick knew as soon as he blurted out those words that that would be an impossibility. He also knew that by saying that that he put himself even more at risk for a harsher experience. His heart squeezed in his chest when Fumus strode directly in front of him. Albeit that Fumus was shorter, he glowered up at Satanick with that hateful stare. Satanick grunted when Fumus reached up to Satanick's shirt collar, dragging his face down to his. He could already smell the tang of coffee and cigarettes on this man’s breath.

“Bend over the bed. Now.” Fumus hissed, his voice cold and commanding. With a toss to the right, Satanick stumbled as he forced himself to lay his torso on the bed. He gripped the bedsheets with his hands, knowing that Fumus would always do whatever he willed, whenever he willed. And Satanick would always comply; after all, he had said so many times. Despite hating this to his very core, Satanick once again accepted this fate.

Fumus snickered seeing Satanick obey him yet again. “Good boy,” he cooed, approaching Satanick from behind. Bending over him, Fumus pressed his chest to Satanick’s back, whispering into Satanick’s pointed ear. “The more obedient you are, the more tender I can be.” Fumus slid his tongue over the tip of Satanick’s ear, and he shuddered at this. Satanick didn’t speak, only pressing his lips tightly together as he kept his fingers dug into the purple sheets. He closed his matching eyes, not wanting to see or think about what was going to happen. If he shut out the world around him in this moment, maybe he could keep his sanity.

With his eyes shut, Satanick could once again see Ivlis in his mind’s eye. He saw the genuine smile that Ivlis gave him upon leaving to return to his world, that slight wave the flame devil gave before he disappeared. Thinking about him once again, Satanick felt a bit more at peace. His heart thumped faster thinking about Ivlis – his heart now a mixture of rapid palpitations of love for the flame devil and a sense of dread from Fumus.

_No matter what happens, you won’t hurt Ivlis again. You won’t ever slip into that madness, Satanick_ , Satanick scolded himself. He repeated this mantra over and over as he felt Fumus begin to unbuckle his pants. Those rough yet deft fingers that touched at his clothes and skin had Satanick feeling ill, trying to imagine Ivlis instead; to replace the horror of this experience with something more pleasant. Satanick now felt the air on his skin, and he could hear Fumus sliding his own zipper down as he chuckled to himself. As Fumus gripped roughly onto Satanick’s hips to position him just the way he wanted, Satanick buried his face into the sheets. _Ignore him, ignore him, ignore him!_

Before Fumus had a chance to follow through, a knock at the door had the two brothers jump slightly at the interruption. Fumus clicked his tongue in annoyance. “Tch, should have went to my world after all. It would have been more private there.”

Satanick turned his face towards the door, wondering who could possibly be disturbing him at such an inopportune moment like this. Probably Envi, he imagined; he knew if he didn’t answer the faithful subordinate that Envi would eventually leave on his own, returning at a later time.

“Satanick. It’s me.”

The soft sound of Ivlis’s voice through the wooden doors made Satanick’s heart jump in multiple stutters.

Love sure was something else, and so it appeared that awkward timing was, as well.


	19. Hot-Headed

Satanick felt like the world had stopped turning for a moment. His eyes widened as his heart began to thump wildly in his chest. There was no way Ivlis had just shown up to see him right now. Surely not. When another knock followed, Satanick knew this wasn’t just a figment of his imagination after all. Besides, even Fumus had noticed this, his gaze now directed at the doors.

The man snickered behind Satanick, digging his nails into Satanick’s hips. Satanick gritted his teeth, not wanting to make a sound; he didn’t want Ivlis to know he was here in such a compromising spot, nor did he want to give Fumus the satisfaction of hearing him whimper. Fumus pushed the front of his pants onto Satanick, leaning over him yet again to whisper in his right ear. “So, your pet has come seeking his master, huh?” Satanick hated feeling his hot breath on the nape of his neck like this. “Whatever will you do, brother? Imagine if he saw you like this.”

The stabbing sensation in Satanick’s heart was enough to make him lose his breath as he ruminated on this true realization.

What would Ivlis think if he saw him like this?

What would he say?

What would he do?

As the knocking continuing a few seconds later again, Satanick longed to call out to Ivlis; to reassure him that everything was fine. To just get him to leave so he wouldn’t have to see this. The desire bubbled over, and Satanick began to call out to Ivlis to go back home.

“Ivlis, don’t –” Satanick found his hair being gripped in Fumus’s right hand as his head was twisted to face down into the mattress and sheets of the bed, muffling him.

“I didn’t say you could speak, did I?” Fumus growled.

Satanick did his best to breathe as his face was shoved down; all he could do was get his own hot breath back into his lungs. What he wanted most was to tell Ivlis to get out of here, but now he couldn’t even do that. _I hate this! I hate it, I hate it, I hate it!_ Satanick could feel the anxiety and anger growing as he desperately tried to control himself. How badly he wanted to shove Fumus aside and run away. If he could, he would fight against this man. Even so, Satanick knew deep down inside after all these decades of “programming” that he couldn’t go against Fumus. Brother or not, the possibility of more worlds – more lives – destroyed by him was something Satanick could not allow.

_Just endure it_ , his mind warned him.

Yes, he knew that to be true. But there was that part of him that shouted at him to fight back; that part he always shot down, no matter how tempting the idea sounded. Now, a third section of Satanick’s brain cried out in fear – _Don’t let Ivlis see!_ Over and over, Satanick prayed inside his heart that Ivlis would simply leave. Maybe he hadn’t even heard him? Surely if he thought Satanick wasn’t in the room, he’d leave. As so many possibilities raced across his heart, Satanick tensed up when he felt Fumus continue to violate him further, seemingly undisturbed by the idea of Ivlis right outside the door.

“I’m coming in.”

Those three simple words more than any other pierced Satanick’s heart.

No! No, no, no!

Wrenching his head to the side again, Satanick called out again, “Ivlis, don’t – !”

The sound of the doors being swung open made Satanick’s heart drop to the pit of his stomach. From what he could see laid out on the bed – part of it obscuring his view – Satanick saw the shock that immediately spread across Ivlis’s face as he stared at the scene in front of him.

Ivlis had been thinking about Satanick for quite a while now. Ever since that night in the forest, he realized just how deeply he cared for Satanick. The man who had horribly tortured and assaulted him all these years was suddenly the highlight of Ivlis’s thoughts. It had been a peaceful yet eventful time with Satanick as he got to spend solitary moments with him for just those few short evenings. The last time someone had been on his mind this much, it had fueled him for revenge - revenge on the god that had cast him out of his first ever home. Revenge on the god that had hurt him and rejected him. Those memories stuck with Ivlis, and he had come to accept that they would probably forever be ingrained in him as part of his being.

However, new thoughts had begun to occupy his mind. Thoughts of those phlox-colored eyes staring at him, those long fingers that could invoke both pain and pleasure, and the devilish smile that would spread across his face whenever he caught Ivlis off guard. The constant memories of Satanick’s abuse had begun to fade into new, brighter ones; ones that Ivlis found himself lost in thought over. The only ones that seemed to have noticed a change in his behavior was Licorice, Emalf, and Poemi. Ivlis wrote Emalf off, as he did not put too much stock into what his faithful follower thought, and Poemi was still not too sure what to make of her father’s attitude, though it made her smile more often.

_If Papa is happy, then I’m happy!_ Poemi had proclaimed with a big smile. Ivlis had barely registered that he had been daydreaming when Poemi had bugged him to play with her. She seemed annoyed when he stared off into the distance like that, but she soon smiled each time she saw a grin on her father’s face.

Even Licorice – stubborn as he might be – hadn’t questioned where Ivlis had been for days or why his Mother had begun to gaze absentmindedly into space. Licorice hadn’t come right out and told Ivlis, but Ivlis could sense that Licorice knew part of the reason. Only once or twice had Licorice turned into his adult form to ask Ivlis questions about important matters. For the most part, he remained in his child form, happily agreeing with Poemi that he was happy that “Mama smiles more.”

It was only natural that Ivlis felt the tug on his heart to visit Satanick again. It had been a few days now. Each day that passed, Ivlis felt like he needed to see him even more than the previous day. Leaving his kingdom behind once again, Ivlis decided to visit the Pitch Black world – this time of his own free will. Even that butler-looking goat demon had let Ivlis through the castle doors with a simple nod, which was surprising to Ivlis that he would so willingly let him inside to see the lord he so faithfully served. Ivlis felt breathless about the prospect of seeing Satanick once again.

Now, the breath in his lungs hitched upon opening the doors that stood before him. Never before had Ivlis seen such a scene – Satanick was lying down on his stomach, bent at the waist, his pants around his ankles. What disgusted Ivlis the most was seeing that smoky wretch of a man directly behind Satanick, clearly enjoying himself with his crotch pressed into Satanick. Horrified yet sickened, Ivlis took a minute to register how to breathe again. Once he determined how to do that, he realized the anger that began boiling inside his veins. Anger that Fumus was here; anger that Satanick was being hurt; anger that the filth in front of him reminded him so much of the old days that were now supposed to be dead and buried.

Ivlis clenched his fists tightly as fiery orange spread across every follicle of hair on his head, his eyes narrowing and becoming just as flame-colored. He could feel his right palm tingling as he summoned a light projectile to manifest in his hand. Yes, he was born from flame, and he would make sure this devil of a god knew just what that meant. Grasping onto the projectile, Ivlis rushed towards Fumus, raising it above his head as soon as he got close to the man, who did not even move or flinch. Ready to stab him through the top of his head, Ivlis had the weapon raised high, his teeth gritted as he let the rage fuel him.

“Get away from him!” Ivlis screamed as he brought the projectile down.

“Ivlis, no!” Satanick screamed, twisting around as he reached his hand for Ivlis. He knew that he would not be able to stop him in time.

With a smirk, Fumus easily dodged Ivlis’s attack as he ducked slightly, moving his body now in front of Ivlis, his chest practically touching his. Reaching up, Fumus gripped Ivlis’s right wrist in his left hand, squeezing hard. With a quick twist of his wrist, Fumus snapped Ivlis’s with ease. The flame devil’s eyes widened in surprise as he both felt and heard the bones in his wrist snap. Ivlis’s mouth opened wide first before a scream came out. Fumus let out a maniacal laugh hearing the devil scream in pain. He then used his right hand to grip Ivlis around the throat, squeezing tightly.

“You filthy pest,” Fumus snarled. “I’ll crush you!” With a final squeeze to Ivlis’s windpipe, Fumus lifted Ivlis up in the air, tossing him with ease to the right. Ivlis traveled far, his back slamming hard into the wall, letting out a rough groan as he slid down the wall.

Ivlis grunted and let out a scream as he pushed himself up on the right side of his body, realizing that it was a mistake to put pressure onto his broken right hand. He tried to get his fingers to grasp around the light weapon, only for pain to shoot through his wrist and arm. Gritting his teeth, Ivlis pushed himself to his knees. The shadow looming over him had Ivlis glancing up at an extremely angry god, his face shadowed in darkness as those gray and purple eyes pierced through Ivlis. Even the red tips underneath his dark hair seemed to glow in a dark hue. Ivlis focused on those angry features of his, gathering his strength again to continue fighting.

“I have no interest in **trash** like you,” Fumus snarled down at Ivlis. “But your life is now over. It was a critical mistake to try to kill me, you lizard.” Sliding a knife from his right pocket, Fumus raised it over his head. “Now, you die!”

_I’m not going down that easily!_ Ivlis hollered within himself. With a swipe of his legs, he knocked Fumus’s legs out from underneath him, and he couldn’t help but smile cruelly hearing this evil man hit the ground hard on his back. It had been years since Ivlis fought, but no way was he going to allow Fumus to kill him. Not now; not ever.

Using his legs to push himself forward, Ivlis leapt onto Fumus, straddling his waist as he raised his good left hand to slam a fist into Fumus’s face. Landing one punch in was so satisfying as Ivlis felt the severity bruise his knuckles and the slight crunch of Fumus’s bones. Feeling slightly better at his fighting skills, the hot-headed devil began to get cocky as he raised his fist again, a smug smile forming across his lips. 

“Ivlis, stop!”

Ivlis couldn’t help but ignore Satanick calling out to him. As a second punch made contact with Fumus’s face yet again, Ivlis began to feel satisfied; finally, justified to hurt someone who had caused nothing but pain. Yes, this is the way things were supposed to work in the world; the evil people needed to be punished. As Ivlis reveled in these chaotic thoughts that ran through his hot mind, he did not even realize when the knife that Fumus was still clutching was plunged into his torso’s left side. As the sharp pain spread through his side, and the warm, red blood spilled over as Fumus slashed the knife backwards and out, Ivlis’s senses began to activate once again. Ah, yes - his hot-headed attitude had blinded his vision to the obvious threat that Fumus still had his in grasp; he hadn’t even dropped the knife when hitting the floor.

As Ivlis choked out an outcry, Fumus flung his body towards the left, using his leg to propel Ivlis downwards onto the floor. As Ivlis’s left hand slipped in his own blood trying to hold his wound, he soon found himself lying on his back with Fumus now on top of him, the knife raised above his head directly over Ivlis’s face. Fumus’s teeth were gritted so tightly they looked like they’d break any second as he plunged the knife down.

“FUMUS, NO!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, sorry; I'm not too great at describing fight scenes. Sometimes I want to add too much detail or not enough. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Hope you all enjoy, either way. :)


	20. His Airhead

Time seemed to move in slow motion as Satanick watched in abject fear at seeing Ivlis attack Fumus so brazenly. He was even more surprised seeing Fumus take a few hits from Ivlis. The horror and paleness that spread across Satanick’s already pale face was certainly obvious as he watched with mouth agape. As he watched Ivlis get tossed around, Satanick was finally able to push himself off of the bed, pulling his pants back up, no longer concerned about what had just taken place. After all, he was used to such things from his older brother, sick as it was. Yes; Satanick realized how wrong this was to allow Fumus to do whatever he wanted to him, but what choice did he have these days? Now, seeing his own brother and tormentor fight against his new lover had Satanick practically frozen to the floor as he stared with trepidation at something he thought he would never have to experience.

Noticing the glint of the knife in Fumus’s hand, Satanick’s heart jumped to his throat, managing to shout out for Ivlis to stop raining down punches on Fumus. As the sound of metal inserting into soft flesh sounded in the room amid the grunts of hatred, Satanick felt ill seeing Ivlis get stabbed like that. He watched as the flame devil’s eyes widened in surprise and he cried out. Now, Fumus had the upper hand, flipping Ivlis onto the floor as he straddled him, the knife now poised to slam down into Ivlis’s face. 

Despite the shock, Satanick screamed out, “FUMUS, NO!” Anger began to spiral inside Satanick with the turmoil he was feeling. Fumus had taken so much from him over these centuries. Satanick had expressed his disgust at such things, only for Fumus to shrug it off, merely saying that “it was fun.” He could not risk Fumus destroying something else so precious to him.

Satanick’s cape draped itself around him as he felt the darkness beginning to cloak him. He soon found himself slamming into Fumus’s side, knocking the both of them to the floor. This time, the knife clattered out of Fumus’s hands, the god grunting as he fell hard onto the floor with Satanick’s weight adding to the slam. Never before had Satanick done that to Fumus; never had he raised his hands or fought back against him. Today…today was so incredibly different. Seeing Ivlis get skewered by Fumus directly in front of him was something Satanick couldn’t bear. As Satanick sat on top of Fumus, his anger and his tears spilling over, the horrible cacophony of feelings was almost tangible as it emanated from Satanick.

“Enough!” Satanick shouted down at Fumus, holding onto his brother’s shoulders, not caring that his tears fell on Fumus’s face. “Please! I’m begging you! You can do whatever you want to me, but I’ve told you before – you have no right to take him from me!” Satanick soon felt his throat being squeezed tightly as Fumus reached his hands up to choke him.

“That filthy pet of yours attacked me, Satanick!” he snarled. “And you expect me to just let that slide?! How stupid are you?!” Those hateful, grayish purple eyes bore straight through Satanick.

Satanick grunted as he gurgled his response from his crushing windpipe. “I – I’m – stupid, yes. But – But so – are you – Fumus.” Satanick reached his hands up to Fumus’s wrists, squeezing tightly on them to yank them off as Fumus struggled to keep his hands wrapped around his own brother’s throat. As Satanick gasped in breath, he continued, “We both know that neither one of us wants another disaster. If you kill him, you’ll set off another chain reaction between other worlds.”

Fumus smirked at this, chuckling under his breath. “You don’t think I know that?” With Satanick gripping onto his wrists, Fumus pulled himself up to glare into Satanick’s face. “I don’t mind the chaos, Satanick.” Chuckling at Satanick’s expression, Fumus lowered himself back down, staring up at his brother, that twisted, smug smile still on his face. “I’ll be back for you soon, brother. In the meantime, take care of that “thing” that you’re so fond of these days. Because the next time he pulls a stunt like this, I won’t be so lenient. He will die.” With his chuckling laughter echoing in the room, Fumus transported himself out from underneath Satanick, disappearing into thin air, as if he was never there in the first place.

Now, sitting in the silence of the somewhat messy and blood-splattered room, Satanick slowly turned to Ivlis, who had pushed himself up to a sitting position, grunting as he held his wound with his left hand, his broken right wrist not offering much support to his bleeding side. Turning fully to face Ivlis while still on his knees, Satanick reached out, placing a hand over Ivlis’s broken wrist. The flame devil jumped, wincing at the pain, uttering a curse word slightly under his breath. Satanick didn’t mind; he closed his eyes and let a bit of his power flow into Ivlis’s wrist to heal it. The flame devil watched in surprise, not quite sure what to say or do in a situation like this. He didn’t even question or protest when Satanick then gently swatted his hands away from his bleeding injury, placing his hand over the deep gash. The sting was unbearable when Satanick’s fingers touched his wound, soon replaced by a tingling sensation as Ivlis could feel the blood beginning to stop. He glanced down, seeing the serrated skin whole once again. No longer did the pain register, nor was there any evidence he’d been stabbed – only his tattered clothes and the blood surrounding him left a trace of a struggle.

“Are you okay?”

Satanick’s voice brought Ivlis back to reality, looking up from his healed injuries. Satanick’s deep purple eyes stared at Ivlis, concern clearly written on his face, along with another emotion. He seemed almost tired.

“Y – Yeah,” Ivlis replied, unsure what else to say in this moment. Everything seemed to have come to a screeching halt, and now they were left in the aftermath of a frozen scene.

“Good.” Satanick’s stoic voice should have indicated that he was upset, but Ivlis still found himself confused and hurt when a loud and harsh slap made contact with his right cheek. His head jerked to the side, and he instinctively raised his now mended hand to his cheek, feeling the heat on his cheek. Tears stung his eyes from the intense slap, along with his mixed feelings as to why Satanick had struck him. As Ivlis’s eyes turned to look at the devil lord, he was soon pulled tightly into Satanick’s embrace.

Satanick gently sobbed into Ivlis’s shoulder, squeezing his arms around Ivlis’s body. He was so relieved that he was alive; Ivlis was alive and well, still breathing in his tight hug. “You hot-headed idiot! You air-head!” Satanick cried into the flame devil’s shoulder, his voice slightly muffled by the clothing. “Why did you do such a thing?! You’re gonna get yourself killed!” Saying those words stabbed at Satanick’s heart, and he squeezed Ivlis even tighter, terrified at the thought of losing him like this.

Ivlis sat there in stunned silence. Everything was moving so quickly yet so slowly all at once. His hands hung down at his sides, and he merely stared over Satanick’s shoulder, trying to gather his thoughts on what had just occurred. In a matter of minutes, anger had consumed him; he hated the image now burned into his mind of Fumus over Satanick. To land even a few hits on that horrible god had made Ivlis feel some level of satisfaction. Now all he felt was pain, but not from those wounds. Part of him could understand why Satanick was angry and upset with him, but the realist in him questioned why he should be scolded for doing the right thing. Despite that, Ivlis couldn’t help but wrap his arms around Satanick in return. His fingers dug into Satanick’s cape, and he could feel the edge of Satanick’s wings brushing against his hands. Ivlis wanted to take the time to touch those wings – to see what they felt like, but now was not the time. All that mattered right now was sitting here in this embrace while the chaos that still hung in the air settled down around the pair.

Satanick sat on the edge of the balcony, his long legs dangling down as he stared out over the town below, slightly off in the distant. The sky had become clouded, though rain had not begun to fall. Yes, his mind and heart was in turmoil, but at the moment, he still had one comfort he could cling to. Looking to his left, Satanick stared at Ivlis sitting near him on the balcony’s edge. The wind that had been blowing past trailed Ivlis’s long ponytail behind him, those streaks of red and dark gray keeping Satanick mesmerized for a split second. As Ivlis’s scaled hand rested on the edge, Satanick slid his hand on top of Ivlis’s, gently clasping it. Having caught his attention, Satanick gave a sad smile towards Ivlis, an apologetic look on his face.

Ivlis stared at him for a few seconds, and Satanick wasn’t sure what Ivlis was thinking, as his face remained placid. Soon, the flame devil let out a sigh, closing his eyes in thought before speaking to Satanick, those golden eyes probing those violet ones.

“Why did you slap me like that?” Ivlis asked. His voice sounded a bit hurt despite the clear anger written across his brow.

Satanick almost wanted to laugh at that, but he held back, knowing that was probably not the correct response the flame devil was waiting for. “Seriously?” Satanick asked. Despite not laughing, he couldn’t hide his disbelief at such a question. “You really need to ask that?” Letting out a sigh, Satanick turned his face towards the sky, staring at the gray clouds that now hung over his world. “I told you, Ivlis, you’re a hot-headed airhead.” He returned his gaze back to the flame devil, whose eyes hadn’t left Satanick. “And one of these days you’re going to get yourself killed with your reckless actions.” Satanick rotated his neck to stare deeply at Ivlis, trying to drive his point home. “I can’t allow that.”

“So, what?” Ivlis snippily replied. “I’m just supposed to let that smoky prick just rape you and pretend everything is fine?”

“Yes, actually.” Satanick didn’t miss a beat with his reply. He sighed upon seeing the disgust on Ivlis’s face. “Ivlis, this has been going on for _decades_. I’m sorry you had to see that; truly. But I already warned you to stay away from him.” He gave a squeeze to Ivlis’s hand underneath his.

Ivlis slid his hand away as his emotions began churning once again in his restless mind and heart. “I did stay away! I just…,” Ivlis trailed off, thinking what he wanted to say. How could he form the right words without sounding too desperate? Then again, he’d already confessed to Satanick; what else was there to hide?

Why try to appear to hold onto some level of pride?

_But that’s exactly why_ , he reasoned. _Pride is the only thing you have left._

Pride.... His life had ended with pride; his life in a warm, sunny world. Now, he clung to the one thing he felt he had to keep to himself – the thing that made him who he was.

“Hey.” Satanick’s voice once again brought Ivlis back to reality, and he noticed the devil had scooched closer to him on the balcony. Having him close once again had Ivlis’s heart racing. Why did this man’s mere presence make him feel so light? Ivlis looked down at his feet dangling below him, not really paying attention to his black boots with the gold buttons on the sides. He soon found his chin pinched between Satanick’s thumb and forefinger, being turned to face him yet again. Those deep purple eyes bore into his, tender yet intense.

“Ivlis, we talked about this. You need to start being more honest. Open up to me.”

Taking a moment to catch his breath, Ivlis breathed out, “I swear you can read minds.” He soon felt embarrassed having said his thoughts out loud as Satanick stared at him in confusion, soon giving way to laughter as he released Ivlis’s chin. Ivlis’s face reddened, as did his hair. A hot-head through and through – he didn’t enjoy being laughed at, though.

“S – Shut up!”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Satanick chuckled out. He let out a deep sigh as he let his giggles die down. He slid even closer now so he was sitting directly next to Ivlis. He placed a hand on Ivlis’s thigh, loving that the flame devil blushed just like his title insinuated. “Come on; be honest. Finish your sentences. You were saying - you just what?”

Eyes shutting for a moment, Ivlis opened those beautiful golden orbs to stare at the teasing devil, blurting out his feelings yet again. “I just couldn’t stand seeing you in that predicament! I don’t want to see you getting hurt!”

Satanick suspected that was the case; he could read a situation well enough. Hearing Ivlis actually say that with his own voice, Satanick honestly felt…loved. His own heart squeezed as he once again could hear Ivlis’s true feelings. Little by little, he was falling in love even more with this hot-head – his very own air-headed idiot. Satanick smiled at Ivlis before slipping his hand off of Ivlis’s thigh to place it nestled in the back of Ivlis’s hair, cradling his head as he gently pushed his lips against Ivlis’s.

Pulling back after a few seconds, Satanick whispered, “Yeah, I figured.” With a slight grin, he continued kissing Ivlis, letting the wind blow past the two of them with a gentle kiss of its own.


	21. Honesty

“Mama, you’re been awfully quiet. Are you feeling okay?”

Ivlis blinked a few times as he stared up from the dinner placed in front of him. He had been absentmindedly twirling and poking at the various items on his plate without really giving much thought to what he was even doing. His cheek rested in the palm of his left hand, elbow resting on the table, as he looked down to his left to see Licorice in his child form, staring up at him with those large, golden-orange eyes, worry etched in them. Poemi – who was sitting to Ivlis’s right – also had slowed down eating to stare at Ivlis, though she still held a large piece of meat pierced onto her fork as she chewed a large mouthful.

“Poemi, please don’t eat so fast. You’ll choke.” Ivlis didn’t even have to look directly at her; he could tell just from the corner of his eye how she always ate.

“But, Papa, it’s schoo good,” Poemi whined, mouth still full as she talked. “You alwaychs make the best food.”

Ivlis sighed; no point in arguing with Poemi. After all, at least she seemed to be enjoying herself. He apparently had been spacing out yet again in front of his children. Staring at Licorice, Ivlis gave a soft smile. “I’m fine, Lico. Really. Go on and eat up.”

Licorice still looked concerned about his mother’s recent behavior, but he nodded, obliging. He carefully began eating, though he kept his gaze on Ivlis every few seconds, as if to make sure he was also going to follow through on his own words and dig in.

Ivlis complied, stabbing some food onto his fork, and bringing it to his mouth, though he did not even register the taste. All he could think about as he chewed was Satanick. He had returned to his world shortly after talking things over with him outside on his balcony, but even after a few days, Ivlis still found himself almost…moping. He questioned why he was in such a mood. All he could do was replay the events over and over in his mind – of seeing Fumus assault Satanick, of fighting that awful god, and Satanick nonchalantly acting like everything was perfectly normal afterwards.

Ivlis clenched his fork tightly. No; this wasn’t normal, was it? Surely not. Even so, what could he possibly do about it? Knowing he couldn’t really do anything highly bothered the flame devil. Satanick had specifically told him to avoid Fumus, and he could still see etched into his brain Satanick pleading for Fumus to not kill Ivlis. Stubborn as he was, Ivlis knew that messing with a literal god of another world was just begging for trouble. Rationally, he knew this; he was even grateful that he’d been spared after attacking Fumus. Frankly, he was surprised the god hadn’t killed him. Was he merely just toying with them? Ivlis hated the idea of that.

What he ultimately hated was that Satanick seemed content to just remain as a puppet; to let this brother of his dictate his life. Why allow him to continue to physically, sexually, and mentally abuse him?

Ivlis froze for a moment as it dawned on him – that’s exactly what he had done all these years. He had allowed Satanick and even Reficul to do the same things to him over and over again. Sure, he was weaker these days, but why hadn’t he fought back more? Why hadn’t he tried to get away from their clutches? Honestly, Ivlis didn’t have an answer for that. Why should he expect any more from Satanick when he clearly seemed to in the same boat as Ivlis had been for so long?

As Ivlis mindlessly chewed his food, he felt sick to his stomach, seemingly not able to swallow as he felt a lump in his throat.

_I’ve really fallen for him, haven’t I?_

Ivlis already knew that he had; after all he had practically jumped on him to kiss him that evening in the forest. But the realization of fully thinking and caring about Satanick had his mind and heart in a perpetual fog. He was lost in space all the time; honestly, he enjoyed it, but he also realized how detrimental it was to his state of mind to be constantly thinking of the Pitch Black devil.

“Mama.”

Licorice’s voice interrupted him yet again. Ivlis blinked, forcing himself to continue eating, as if nothing was amiss. Even throughout the meal, he could feel Licorice’s eyes on him. It was all he could do to not tell his son to stop staring at him like that. That boy was always so worried about him. Dinner continued silently despite the chewing and clink of silverware.

“Papa, can I be excused? I wanna go play now.” Poemi piped up, sliding out of her chair, her red and white dress swishing around her.

“Yeah, go ahead,” Ivlis replied with a nod as he, too, pushed away from the table, grabbing at the empty plates on the table. Poemi happily skipped out of the room, calling over her shoulder for Licorice to come join her.

“I’ll be there soon, Poemi,” Licorice called after her, his little voice sounding cheerful yet focused.

As Ivlis approached the sink, placing the dirty plates into it to begin washing them, he felt Licorice’s presence near his right hand side. He could already sense that Licorice had turned into his adult form. Ivlis turned his head to the side, seeing Licorice’s golden-orange eyes staring back into his. Only slightly taller than him, Ivlis looked up at his son with authority, as if his son was still in his small child form. “What is it now, Licorice?” Ivlis hated that his voice sounded so terse, but he couldn’t help but feel slightly hounded by his own child watching over him as if he himself was the kid in this situation.

Licorice didn’t seem to mind Ivlis’s curt responses. He merely continued his thoughts with a line of questions. “Mother, I know you’ve been with Father lately. Is everything…okay? I’m happy if you’re happy, but lately you seem…dazed.”

Ivlis sighed, placing his hands on the edge of the sink counter before turning to fully face Licorice, keeping his left hand gripping the edge; something to hold onto was always a bit of a comfort. “What do you want me to say, Licorice? That I finally realized I love him?” As soon as Ivlis said those words, he instinctively put his right hand up to his mouth, surprised he had so easily breathed out that information to his own son.

Licorice’s eyes widened for a second, hearing his mother admit to that. He had suspected Satanick had been the root cause of Ivlis’s happiness and apparent sadness; he just hadn’t expected to hear Ivlis admit to actually loving him. “I, uh, I didn’t know your relationship was…blossoming that much.” Licorice could feel his own cheeks getting a bit red at saying something like that. He had been curious as to what was actually going on, but now he felt like he was intruding on more private matters. “I – I’m sorry,” he replied, turning his face away. “Forget I said anything.”

With no immediate response from his mother, Licorice turned to head out but was stopped by Ivlis grabbing at his wrist. He turned to face his mother, who was also seemingly embarrassed at this conversation judging by his own red cheeks.

“Lico, I’m sorry,” Ivlis responded. “I’m just so…lost.” Ivlis had let go of the counter’s edge to now hold his forehead in his hand. “My brain is so confused. I realize that I love your father, yes, but…what do I do now?”

Licorice merely stared back at Ivlis, speechless as to what he could say to his own mother in response to this line of questioning. He wanted to help him, but Licorice wasn’t even sure where to begin. Ivlis must have realized this, retracting his hand off Licorice’s wrist to turn back towards the sink, flipping the lever up to begin letting the water spout out onto the dirty dishes. No words needed to be spoken for Licorice to know that Ivlis was feeling apologetic again; he could tell merely by his body language and how he was avoiding the conversation for another task.

Licorice took a deep breath, slowly breathing out as he imagined what he could tell Ivlis. What did he really know about love? He honestly wasn’t sure himself, but he knew enough and felt enough to tell Ivlis his honest opinions. “Mother.” He waited for Ivlis to turn back around to look at him over his shoulder, ignoring the running water. “If you really love him, why…do you look so confused? I don’t understand.” That was the truth; Licorice couldn’t understand why love had to be so confusing.

Ivlis simply stared at Licorice for a while before asking, “Well, have you ever been in love Licorice?” He honestly wasn’t sure. Yes, Licorice was still a child in many ways, but he was also an adult, albeit he acted childish at times. Satanick would probably say the same thing about Ivlis’s behavior, too, so who was he to compare? At least, that’s what Ivlis thought.

Licorice stopped breathing for a moment as he tried to process what Ivlis had just asked him. Love? Had he ever been in love?

Memories flashed through his mind of that one fateful evening. Disgust still filled Licorice as he recollected what he had done to his own mother that night. Never would he do that again; he had told himself that. Remorse ate at him then, and now – as he remembered that late night – it reared its ugly head again. Licorice swallowed back the bile that was forming in his throat, a pained expression on his face. He tried to hide it the best he could so Ivlis wouldn’t see. However, the flame devil looked on, puzzled.

Trying to play off his embarrassment that was unbeknownst to Ivlis, Licorice raised a hand to rub the back of his head sheepishly. “I – I, uh, I’m not sure. I guess it leaves me feeling…hazy.” Internally screaming, Licorice prayed Ivlis would never find out what he had done. He honestly wanted to forget the whole thing; he wanted to let that memory burn away with his shame.

Ivlis seemed none the wiser to the root cause of Licorice’s embarrassment, simply smiling at his son. That simple smile sent a twinge of guilt through Licorice’s heart, and he gulped. Though, Ivlis was curious who Licorice could have a crush on; he ignored that for now, putting it into a corner of his brain to think about at a later date. Too many thoughts piled on top of each other surely couldn’t be good for his mental health.

“Yeah, that’s what it’s doing to me, too. It’s leaving me in a daze. I’m…not quite sure what to say or do. There’s just…so much.”

Licorice breathed an internal sigh of relief that the conversation seemed to be steering away from him. “Well…. Just be honest with Father.” Even speaking those words, Licorice knew how hypocritical he was being; no way would he risk fracturing his relationship with the most precious person in his world by being completely honest about his sinful crime.

Ivlis looked down for a moment in thought, soon raising his gaze back to Licorice. “You think I should be?” Even speaking those words, Ivlis knew what the reasonable response would be. After all, Satanick had told him so many times recently to just be honest and open. Perhaps he should tell Satanick how he’d been feeling – how he was constantly on his mind. More importantly, how he was afraid…. Afraid for a potential future with Satanick.

Licorice nodded. “Mmm hmm,” he hummed in agreement. “I think…honesty is probably best at this point. Even I can see that.”

With a slightly chuckle, Ivlis finally turned back to the sink, the sound of the water running down the drain bringing him back to reality. “Yeah, me too.” Here he was - the adult in this situation - being lectured on telling the truth by his own child. The irony was not lost on Ivlis. 

Even as he agreed to this and resolved in his heart to practice what he verbally acknowledged, his heart still pounded with anxiety at the prospect of revealing everything to Satanick about his feelings and fears.

Ivlis did not want to be hurt.

Not again.

Loss had always been a part of his life. He didn’t want to live in constant fear of losing someone else he cared about. But the more he hid, the more he knew he’d just dig himself into a deeper hole if things ended up falling through the cracks. The longer he waited, the more painful the fall would be. That thought terrified him, and he felt his body tense up at that. Rational kicked in, and he soberly reminded himself that it was now or never.

_Get a grip, Ivlis_ , he mentored himself. 

“I think I’ll take your advice, Lico. I think it’s time I was honest with your father.” And this time, he meant it. 


	22. Color

Ivlis strode purposefully, albeit a bit oppressively, down the rocky path towards the castle that stood starkly against the landscape of the Pitch Black World. It’s exterior appeared ominous, true – the way the spires curled around it in places was all too reminiscent of Satanick’s curled horns. Even in the late afternoon, the dark walls of the castle gave off a looming presence. Seeing even the various plants and fauna in the gardens in front of his castle reminded Ivlis all too well of Satanick and the memories of being in this world far too often these past few years; particularly, these past few weeks. Ivlis pursed his lips together as he strode forward, his long gray overcoat trailing behind him, the red lining showing every now and then with his long strides. The closer he got to the castle, the more the crunching of the little stones underneath his black boots began to diminish as he could hear the faint notes of a piano being played. With each stride forward, Ivlis began to feel his legs shaking in anticipation and anxiety. Would he once again find Satanick playing another instrument? The thought of seeing Satanick openly displaying his talents like this made Ivlis feel even more anxious about what conversation he wanted to have today with the devil lord.

Walking up the steps and past the wooden doors, Ivlis found himself easily entering the castle. Momentarily pausing to listen to where the music was coming from, he took a left down the hallway, soon finding his way past a multitude of rooms until he found himself outside two doors that were swung inward. Sure enough, there he was.

Ivlis couldn’t help but feel his heart flutter upon seeing Satanick playing the large, black piano, his fingers expertly drifting across the black and white keys. Yes, Ivlis had already confessed to him, but once again, he found himself with butterflies in his stomach. Ivlis clutched the top of the jacket lapels that was underneath his overcoat, trying to still the shaking that was raging inside his body. What rotten timing for him to be getting flustered from such a silly thing as piano playing; this did not bode well with his already anxious heart and body.

Satanick noticed Ivlis out of the corner of his eye, turning his head to look at him with a soft smile; his fingers still trailed across the piano keys without even having to gaze at them. Ivlis wondered just how long he had practiced this skill to memorize the notes he was playing.

Shaking off these thoughts that liked to interrupt him from his main mission, Ivlis spoke above the melody of the piano, “I need to talk with you.”

Whether Satanick heard him or not, Ivlis was unsure, as he still continued to play, the tempo seeming to increase and change into another tune. The little smirk that curled up the left side of Satanick’s mouth was all Ivlis needed to see for him to know that Satanick had heard him and was merely teasing him now. _Of course he was_ , Ivlis sighed out his thoughts. Still, he repeated his statement. It was now or never, after all; he couldn’t keep these thoughts to himself for much longer.

“Satanick, I said I need to speak with you!” Ivlis raised his voice above the noise.

Still, Satanick played on, the grin growing wider as he saw his snippy little flame devil begin to get agitated. Even annoyed, he found Ivlis adorable.

With a final sigh, Ivlis mustered up the courage – albeit with his mild annoyance at Satanick’s jesting – and he strode over to Satanick, reaching his hands out to grasp at Satanick’s wrists. The melody stopped on an odd tone, and Satanick merely laughed seeing Ivlis’s annoyed features.

“Well, well, looks like you’ve got something pretty big on your mind today, huh?” Satanick turned his body away from the piano – sliding his wrists out of Ivlis’s grasp with ease – one leg sliding over the glossy, wooden bench he was sitting on to face Ivlis directly. He positioned his hands on the bench to lean in closer to Ivlis, smiling up at him with that signature grin of his. “Ivlis.” Yet again, the way he said his name like this began to melt at Ivlis’s disgruntled behavior. How could he so easily do this with just saying his name back at him?!

Ignoring his own feelings for a moment, Ivlis focused his attention back to the pressing matter at hand that ate at his heart. “Can we, uh, go somewhere a bit more private to talk?”

“Ohhhh?” Satanick trailed his voice out, and Ivlis knew right away what the man was thinking.

Ivlis rolled his eyes, trying to hide his blush. “Not for that! I seriously just want to talk.” Satanick waggled his eyebrows at Ivlis, and Ivlis could feel his hair turning a brighter hue already. “That’s all!” he insisted, trying to keep his composure so his cheeks wouldn’t betray his blush like his hair was.

Satanick chuckled, and the way his facial expressions showed so earnestly, Ivlis could see that Satanick was genuinely enjoying himself. The man seemed to smile more often, and he seemed to be quite…happy. Ivlis felt his heart tearing apart as he felt the realization of what he wanted to talk to Satanick about today weighing on him. Truthfully, Ivlis did not want to steal this happiness away from him, nor did he want to destroy his own happiness. Yes, Ivlis did not always like to be teased, but this playful banter had him feeling almost…normal.

Normalcy was something he craved, and, yet, today might be the day it all came crumbling down. 

Satanick must have noticed the turmoil inside of Ivlis, as he reached out, clasping Ivlis’s right hand in his. Satanick interlocked his fingers with Ivlis’s – those skillful, long fingers intertwined with Ivlis’s red claws. “Hey, there, what’s that look for?” He leaned forward a bit more, looking up into Ivlis’s that was somewhat obscured by his long bangs.

Ivlis looked down at their hands twined together, and he felt his anxiety further rise as he realized he had to reveal his feelings to Satanick even more. Yes, he had said he was going to become more honest with Satanick, but now he feared that honesty might not be the best policy. To buy himself more time and privacy, Ivlis repeated his question from earlier, “Can we please just go somewhere?” Pleas were always uttered from Ivlis after all these years, but this time, he hoped Satanick would truly hear the desperation in his voice. 

Satanick nodded as he looked up into Ivlis’s golden eyes that seemed to be avoiding his. The glowing eyes he normally loved seemed to be clouded over today; Satanick wasn’t sure he liked seeing that side of Ivlis these days. In the past, he took great satisfaction in watching Ivlis’s eyes go dim and glazed when he would torture and force Ivlis into sex, but seeing him with even a fraction of that look these days made Satanick long for those orbs to once again return to their glowing luster. With a small smile, Satanick gave a gentle squeeze to Ivlis’s hand before standing up, swinging his left leg over the bench now so that he was standing upright in front of the flame devil now.

“Of course,” Satanick finally replied. “I have the perfect spot picked out.”

The way he said that made Ivlis feel as if Satanick had already planned the day out for him.

Ivlis looked out over the blue ocean, amazed once again that this world could hold such color. What once always seemed so dark and bleak now seemed to shine. He suspected that the colors of the evening sky didn’t help this case either – the shades of purple, orange, and yellow blended together into a lovely evening sky. The walk down to this part of Satanick’s world was pleasant enough, though Ivlis did feel his feet getting a bit sore from walking in these boots for so long. He couldn’t help but feel that Satanick should have just transported them to the beach instead of dragging him down the winding roads, paths, and hills to arrive here. Though, Ivlis was somewhat fine with this, as he did get to see various sites that passed by in a somewhat blurry daze; his mind was too preoccupied with what he wanted to convey that he didn’t quite register everything around him. Anytime Satanick pointed something out to him, he would nod and give a slight smile. Ivlis knew that Satanick could sense he wasn’t paying much attention, though the Pitch Black devil didn’t seem to mind this, continuing the journey hand in hand with Ivlis.

By the time they arrived, dusk was beginning to settle into the land, and Ivlis could see and hear the sounds of the nocturnal waking up. Bats and all manner of creatures began to fly and skitter by occasionally, though Ivlis didn’t mind this; he was familiar with bats in his world, after all, though the ones he was used to were flaming. Ivlis felt the spray of the salty air and cool breeze brushing his cheeks as his hair trailed behind him in gentle wisps. At least this could calm him down slightly; the awe of seeing the ocean like this was truly a breathtaking moment. How could a world that he saw as once so dark be so beautiful? Even as he thought that, Ivlis knew deep down what the answer truly belonged to.

As his feelings for this devil grew, so too did his perspective. He could now see a bigger, brighter world. For that, he was grateful. The walk had certainly helped him gather his thoughts more cohesively, or so he hoped. Even so, Ivlis still remained shaken – his anxious heart palpitating in his chest.

Yes; he would be thankful for seeing more color in his life. He would try to hold onto this forever if he could.

Even if things did not work out the way he hoped tonight, he still wished to hold these memories close.

Even if they stung, the hole that he was digging would hopefully only break a few bones and not leave him crippled.

Gripping the collar of his coat in his right hand, clenching his other into a tight ball to retain what little aplomb he had, Ivlis turned around, mouth slightly open to begin telling Satanick his deepest fears. However, once he saw the stance Satanick was in, all line of reasoning fled Ivlis’s mind, feeling as if the rehearsed lines he had carefully knit together were now drowning in the depths of the sea behind him. What Ivlis saw was Satanick kneeling down, on bended left knee, right one in the sand, as he reached out his right hand towards Ivlis. In his palm sat a small, black box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for waiting for more of Why? I hope you enjoy these next few chapters that I have planned. ;) <3
> 
> Yet another scene I crave, lol! <3


	23. Marry Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update as of 10/25/2020: 
> 
> The LOVELY and SWEET MoonPlata has blessed me with this commissioned piece of the proposal scene! Moon, forever I love it, and I love you! <3
> 
> Everyone, go check out this lovely art she has done!: https://twitter.com/Moonplatart/status/1320057651305349120

Satanick stood behind Ivlis by a few feet, watching as the breeze trailed the lovely devil’s hair behind him. Those streaks of red seemed to blend and shine in the evening light with what little daylight there was left. Satanick longed to reach out and touch those strands; to bring them to his mouth to plant kisses on those red tips.

Day after day, Satanick thought of Ivlis. Everything reminded him of the flame devil. Anytime he saw the red roses, he would picture Ivlis’s streaks of red in his hair. The yellows and gold would remind him of Ivlis’s eyes and the myriad of expressions he could see just from those sparkling depths. Even pinks began to remind him of Ivlis’s lips and the many kisses they had shared. Satanick felt like he was on cloud nine all the time whenever he would find things that would bring Ivlis to the forefront of his attention. Every day, he would spend daydreaming about the flame devil. Every night, he could feel his heart and arms longing to hold him close.

_Satanick sat up in his bed one evening, staring at the empty space where Ivlis would usually occupy when he was here. Running his hand over the cool sheets – not warm with the flame devil’s body temperature – Satanick sighed, though he felt the rapid palpitations in his heart spurring him on. With specks of moonlight shining through the sheer curtains over his windows and balcony doors, Satanick spotted the red rose sitting on his table._

_“That’s it,” Satanick whispered out loud to himself, a genuine smile curling on his lips. “That’s it. I know what I have to do now.” This time, he knew that a bouquet of roses wouldn’t be necessary._

Letting the breeze and the smell of the salt brush past him, Satanick could feel his heart ready to pound out of his chest like the words that wanted to spill over. So desperately Satanick wanted to shout to Ivlis, bringing him into a warm embrace with the words he longed to ask Ivlis. Restraining himself, Satanick lowered himself to the ground, crouching down into position. He could see Ivlis was seriously trapped in his own thoughts, which had Satanick concerned, but he ignored these fears; it was now or never.

Today.

Today had to be the day he finally showed Ivlis how serious he was about him.

Slipping the small, black box out of his front, right pocket, Satanick held out this simple object that held the key to his future - to _their_ future. Ready to burst with his feelings, Satanick took a deep breath, steeling himself as he saw Ivlis begin to turn around. He watched as Ivlis’s facial features changed from one of confusion and anxiety to one of genuine surprise at seeing the lord of this world kneeling to him. Centuries had gone by, and it had been so, so long since Satanick had done anything close to this. Yes, he had a wife, but the one thing he didn't have was this man in front of him. Today had to be the day. 

No; today _was_ the day.

As the flame devil’s mouth hung open, Satanick finally blurted out the words he had rehearsed in his head for days and during their walk to this spot. “Ivlis,” Satanick began. “I’ve given it much, much thought, and I’ve realized something – I need you. I need you so, so much. Every single day, I need you; I see that now. After all of these years, I can see that now. I want you to be with me until the end of eternity.”

Taking a quick, deep breath, Satanick reached his left hand over to the little box, cracking it open to reveal the symbol of his love for Ivlis – a simple, golden band nestled between the folds of the black lining of the box. Even with its shine, nothing compared to the way Ivlis’s golden eyes shined; at least, in Satanick’s mind.

“Ivlis, I love you. Will you marry me?”

Those words. Those three, most potent words mingled with the four that Satanick confessed to Ivlis.

Today. Today was the day he would make Ivlis his. 

This time, forever.

Ivlis remained completely still, unsure what to make of seeing Satanick on his knee. Ivlis questioned what this man was possibly doing, but deep down, he knew; an airhead he might be, but even he knew what this humbling symbol meant. To bare oneself in such a position, Ivlis suspected what Satanick was going to say to him. But even hearing those words come from that mouth that had said so much – that had kissed, licked, lied, and comforted him – Ivlis could not have prepared for the emotional blow he felt he had just endured.

Satanick had proposed?

The devil – the lord of this entire realm – had seriously just proposed marriage to him, the devil of another world? Ivlis wasn’t quite sure how to respond or even what his current expression looked like upon this revelation. Was he serious? At this time – when Ivlis had just asked Satanick to come with him for a serious talk – he had chosen to do this right now? The more Ivlis thought about it, the more he realized that was probably why Satanick had taken him down this path to the beach of all places. It wasn’t merely to have extra privacy – a bedroom would have been enough for the topic Ivlis had in mind – but now the pieces fit together perfectly. Satanick was always one step ahead of him.

As Ivlis’s planned words began to scatter from him – mindlessly grasping at them did no good – he found himself beginning to chuckle; it started small, soon erupting into a nervous laugh he tried to hold back. He hated that he was laughing like this, afraid Satanick would take it the wrong way. Sure, he was shocked by such an outrageous thing, but he didn’t want to hurt Satanick.

Satanick watched as Ivlis laughed, not sure what was going on with the flame devil. That is, until he saw the tears streaming down Ivlis’s face, unbeknownst to Ivlis himself. Satanick’s expression changed from confusion to one of understanding as he gave Ivlis a small smile. He remained on bended knee, still holding out the ring, praying that Ivlis would say yes to his heartfelt request.

“You know,” Ivlis began, a break in his voice giving him pause to try and clear his throat to continue. “I wanted to be honest with you, Satanick; even our own kid, of all people, told me that much.” Ivlis didn’t care that the tears dripped off of his face onto the sand below, nor did he care about his sniffling. Too many emotions were piling up inside of him, and the dam was surely breaking over.

“I wanted – I wanted to tell you that I’m scared. I’m scared, Satanick. About a future with you. I…I don’t know what to say or what to feel anymore.” Ivlis finally raised the backs of his hands to his eyes, trying to swipe away some of the blinding tears that clouded his view of Satanick. “I want to be with you. I do. But – But – ,” Ivlis found his words hitching in his throat as he tried to form what was on his mind. How could he reject this man? How could he possibly tell him that he wanted to be with him, but that he was terrified about Satanick’s repeated abuse at the hands of that Fumus? Ivlis loved Satanick – so deeply did he know that now – and he could not bear to think about eternity with Satanick, knowing that the cycle of abuse would never end anytime soon with that interfering god.

Satanick remained still, a calm smile still on his face. He watched as Ivlis wept, the tears seeming to never end as the flame devil tried to furiously wipe them away. Even with tears and snot running down his face, those eyes and cheeks becoming red with his incessant crying, Satanick found himself feeling a bit more peaceful. Yes, this was not going the way he had envisioned in his mind, but he was feeling a bit…proud that Ivlis was finally confronting his fears.

“Ivlis.”

The weeping devil finally lowered his hands to stare at Satanick, who still had not moved an inch. “Why are you still like that?” Ivlis replied, a bit snippy.

Satanick gave a light chuckle, a sly grin on his lips. “I’m not getting up until you answer my question.”

“Answer your question?” Ivlis retorted. “What about mine?!”

Satanick tilted his head slightly to the left, his smile never faltering. That quick, snarky little attitude of his was just another thing Satanick adored about this devil. “And what would that be, Ivlis?”

The cacophony of emotions inside Ivlis swirled; how did this man still have the audacity to not understand his pleas? Then again, Ivlis supposed he hadn’t really made it abundantly clear what he was so afraid of, though the smirk on Satanick’s face provided to Ivlis that he didn’t really need to say it – he clearly already knew. A bit frustrated, Ivlis blurted out, “How are we supposed to make this work? How?! I’m from a completely different world, and you have a brother that isn’t going to be leaving you alone anytime soon. So, tell me, how are we supposed to get married?!”

“Don’t you trust me, Ivlis? Don’t you love me?”

Ivlis’s eyes widened hearing those piercing words. Had he really made Satanick feel that way? Had he really stomped on this man’s heart with the admittance of his fears? Ivlis groaned, thinking he had done something yet again to wind up in these horrible situations. Why was life and love so complicated for him?! He couldn’t help but question this reality around him.

Satanick giggled, seeing Ivlis clearly uncomfortable with his own retorts. “I’m sorry, Ivlis. I know you love me, and I deeply love you.” He saw Ivlis open his mouth to rebuttal, but Satanick held up his left index finger, as if to shush him. “And before you say that I didn’t answer your question, I just did.” With that sly smile of his, Satanick stated, “Trust me, Ivlis. Believe that everything will be alright. Okay?” He gave a slight pause before once again speaking. “So, I’ll ask again – will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?”

Ivlis slowly closed his mouth. It was no use; Satanick was always so prepared these days. The fears and doubts still lingered in the back of Ivlis’s mind; would this really be okay?

Would they really be able to live a happy life with the unexpected “visits” Fumus did to Satanick?

Was Satanick truly okay to continue to live like this?

Was Ivlis okay with letting Satanick continue to be harmed even if Satanick said it was perfectly fine?

So many unanswered questions piled up in Ivlis’s mind and heart. So many doubts and fears.

Yet, seeing Satanick humbly still asking for Ivlis to become his gave Ivlis a small fraction of hope that this devil lord knew what he was doing. His heart began to feel warm once again, wrapped in an unforeseen hug as the anxiety began to ease away bit by little bit.

Closing his eyes to gather his shaken composure, Ivlis took a deep breath, a gulp, and opened his bloodshot, teary eyes to take a leap forward into the unknown. “Yes,” he whispered out. “Yes, I will marry you, Satanick.” Those finalizing words; Ivlis could feel the warmth spreading throughout his body. He finally felt loved after so, so long. The tears wouldn't stop. 

With a smile spreading across his face, Satanick pushed himself up from the sand, making his way to this sparky flame in his once dark world. Plucking the ring from the box, Satanick tossed the box to the side so he could grip Ivlis’s fingers in his. Delicately, Satanick slid the ring onto Ivlis’s left ring finger, staring at the glint of gold on the devil’s red hand. Satanick raised his eyes to the glowing, teary eyes of Ivlis. Those golden eyes were even more beautiful than the ring. Sliding his hands up to Ivlis’s wet cheeks, Satanick held Ivlis's face still before roaming his eyes over Ivlis's face, giving him the most genuine smile he felt in such a long time.

“Ivlis, thank you. I love you so much. I promise to make you incredibly happy. Forever.” Satanick sealed the deal with a gentle, long-lasting kiss on Ivlis’s lips. He kissed him even more when he felt Ivlis's hands now resting on his chest. Small teardrops formed on Satanick's black eyelashes as the pair stood there in the twilight. The evening was settling in, but both of these devil’s worlds began to shine brighter than they had in decades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does it seem cliche to have this scene? Sure. 
> 
> But I say, why not? Let them marry and be happy! <3


	24. Planning

Licorice sat there, mouth agape at the news that his mother had just dumped on him. “You what?” he repeated for the seventh time that evening. Even though he was sitting down in an armchair in the main hall, he still felt like he needed to take a seat at this drastic news.

“I, um, I got…engaged, I guess,” Ivlis mumbled back, trying to see if he could somehow rephrase his words so Licorice could understand. Though, the surprised look on the boys face told him all he needed to know – Licorice clearly understood what Ivlis was telling him. He tried to hide his face by staring down at the floor a bit more so Licorice couldn’t see the bit of blush and smile on his face. Then again, he was the parent here; why should he be embarrassed about such a small thing as getting married to Satanick?

Now that he thought about it, marriage was a huge leap. He’d never thought about the possibility of a relationship like this, let alone a commitment such as the institution of marriage. The thoughts of actually getting married to Satanick filled him once again with a light-hearted feeling. Never before had he experienced something like this; the butterflies that were once in his stomach had returned and now had made their way into his heart. Ivlis placed left hand over his chest, trying to steady the fluttering.

Staring at Ivlis’s hand, Licorice could clearly see the golden band wrapped around Ivlis’s ring finger. So, this was really happening. Mother was truly in love with Father, and the two would be wed. Licorice was unsure what to say or feel at this point in time. Yes, he loved to see Mother smile like this – that genuine little smile that danced across his lips and the pink blush that was always somehow spread across Mother’s cheeks. Still in disbelief, Licorice couldn’t help but smile to see his most treasured person smile. Part of him feared if Satanick was truly different – would he really take care of Ivlis the way Licorice desired? After all, Mother deserved nothing but the best and to be happy. Thinking back to the time Ivlis was kidnapped by that Fumus guy, Licorice recalled that Satanick had run out the room that day. He also could recall the sincerity in his father’s face and voice when he apologized that Ivlis had gotten caught up in that.

Yes, Satanick had rescued Ivlis; surely, Father must love Mother as he said he did. Even if doubts still lingered in his mind, Licorice decided that it was best to let these things go, keeping them silent in his own heart. For now, he would be grateful that Mother was truly smiling these days. Closing his eyes to take a deep breath in, Licorice opened them to smile across the room at Ivlis.

“I’m happy for you, Mother,” Licorice said. He watched as Ivlis raised his eyes to meet his son’s gaze in surprise. He must have feared that Licorice was going to put up more of a protest about this. Licorice couldn’t blame him for that; after all, Licorice had made it abundantly clear that he wasn’t always thrilled with Satanick’s treatment of Ivlis. However, there was no denying the change that had taken place in the air around Ivlis lately.

Ivlis gave a soft smile in return to his son. “Thank you, Licorice. I really am…happy.” Small tears began to form in Ivlis’s eyes as he said that word.

Happiness – something he felt he didn’t deserve. Just like love…..

Ivlis realized that Licorice was now standing in front of him, his arms wrapped around Ivlis’s head as he pulled him to his chest, hugging him. Ivlis’s eyes widened at this. He knew Licorice loved him, but to be hugged in a genuine embrace at his this news had Ivlis feeling even more weepy than usual. He allowed his eyes to close, some of his tears leaking out onto Licorice’s black jacket.

“You deserve happiness, Mother,” Licorice whispered down at him. Yes, he loved Mother – more than anyone would ever know. But he also knew that Mother was finally happy; that, he would always be thankful for. “Father better uphold his end of the bargain, then. Or else.”

Ivlis let out a small laugh against his son’s chest, knowing that the half-serious tone in his voice said it all. Now, he just had to gather himself before breaking the news to Poemi.

“So, I hear you’re getting married, huh, Satanick?”

The hair on the back of Satanick’s neck stood up when he heard those words coming from Fumus’s lips. He heard the inhale and exhale of Fumus sucking on another cigarette, soon followed by the smell of smoke drifting behind his back. Satanick didn’t immediately respond, leaning down to pull his pants up off of the ground where they had fallen. He began sliding them halfway up his legs while his heart began to pound. He hated being in this room yet again with Fumus, but today he didn’t feel as bad. Sure, he felt disgusted that Fumus had once again forced him into another sexual romp, but with Ivlis on his mind, Satanick felt he could endure whatever Fumus had thrown at him today. Yet, hearing that Fumus somehow knew of the marriage was a cause for concern. Ice creeped up his spine as he turned to stare at Fumus. The man lie across the bed, his white sheets draped over his lower half while his bare torso remained exposed and propped up by his left arm. The god’s dark gray hair with those red undertones hung over his left hand while the right one brought the cigarette to his lips for another drag.

“How did you find out?” Satanick asked, his voice calm yet a bit cold.

Fumus chuckled. “A little birdie told me,” he sarcastically replied. “Come now, Satanick; you know I know everything there is to know about you.” He chuckled, seeing Satanick visibly tense up a bit more at that.

It was true; his older brother only ever cared about his creations and him, so of course he would know every detail there was in his life. Satanick sighed out. _No matter_ , he thought. Fumus might know about him getting married, but there was surely nothing he could do about such a thing. With that in mind, Satanick began to feel his mouth curl up along the edges in a small smile. Yes; nothing was going to stand in his way from marrying the one he loved the most. With a determined resolve in his heart – memories of Ivlis keeping his heart feeling more warm and at peace – Satanick merely stated, “Yes, you’re correct, Fumus. I am getting married.” He hoped that the little smile wouldn’t be enough to set Fumus off; though, considering he had already spent himself with all of the “fun,” Satanick didn’t foresee Fumus acting too irrational right at this moment. Plus, it honestly felt good to smile in front of Fumus – to rub it in his face that he was going to be happy, whether Fumus liked it or not. Those thoughts Satanick kept under tight lock and key in his mind.

The corners of Fumus’s mouth turned down into a scowling frown. “So, you brainwashed that lizard into becoming yours forever? How cute,” he snickered out. “You know, you could have just locked him up or killed him; he would have been yours forever that way. That would have worked much better than this whole marriage thing. But I suppose you don’t enjoy wars between worlds, do you, brother?” he sighed out with another cackle.

Satanick wanted to correct Fumus on his warped line of thinking – he had done no such thing as brainwash Ivlis. Sure, in the past, he might have considered that, but even then – when he realized he first had developed feelings for his dear roach – he just couldn’t go through with something like that. He wanted Ivlis to genuinely like him – to say that he loved him. Now, he finally had that. He finally had Ivlis’s love and affection. For that, nothing would change his mind about going through with this. So, keeping his mouth shut in front of Fumus was something he would graciously do; there was no point in arguing with a cynic like him.

With his pants halfway up his legs, Satanick stood to slide them up the rest of the way, buttoning and buckling as fast as he could. His pants had come off so many times over the centuries, he was a pro at this, he couldn’t help but tease his own self. Yes; even teasing himself now was becoming more common…all thanks to Ivlis. He quickly gathered up his remaining garments and got dressed. All the while, Fumus smoked his cigarette, watching him.

“I’ll be heading out now, Fumus,” Satanick said, turning back to stare at his older brother. Just a mere statement, but one Satanick felt like he was finally in charge of. He might never be free from this man, but at least he felt some manner of control in some of his actions – even if it was just a little.

Fumus waved the hand with the cigarette at Satanick, as if shooing him out of the room. Some of the ash fell onto the bed sheets, which he paid no mind to. “Go on, then. I’ve had my fill for today.”

As Satanick placed his cape back over his back, the fabric swishing around him, he heard Fumus calling out, “So, your little pet doesn’t mind that you are still _my_ pet?”

Those familiar terms always got under Satanick’s skin, but today, they didn’t cut as deeply. He still felt unsure how Ivlis truly felt about these visits with Fumus. Satanick longed for them to stop; he hoped that day would soon come. Even so, he felt confident that Ivlis had agreed to marriage – he agreed to this horrible truth of Fumus always pulling on some of Satanick’s strings. Like it or not, that was the way things were.

Recalling Ivlis’s tearful eyes and whispered response of “yes” to his proposal, Satanick filled his lungs with a deep breath as he proudly announced, “Yes, Fumus. In fact, I dare say I now have two masters.” Leaving those words and their meaning to sink into Fumus’s confused yet hateful eyes, Satanick turned on his heel, disappearing into the dark shadows around him.

Tsking behind his teeth, Fumus crushed the cigarette in his fist, not minding the little burn of ash over his fingertips. He flicked away the trashed cigarette butt as he breathed out in a smoky whisper, “Delusional idiot.”

Ivlis sat next to Satanick in his bedroom as the excited devil lord pointed out the various suits he enjoyed in the multitude of magazines spread across his wooden table. Ivlis couldn’t help but notice the other, larger stacks of reference books and materials scattered across the floor and his bed behind them. Wasn’t he going a little too overboard with these wedding preparations? It had only been a few days since the proposal, but Satanick was extremely eager to “get this show on the road,” or so he said. Still, seeing the mountain of work that a wedding entailed had Ivlis feeling a bit overwhelmed and strange – like he wasn’t really present as he listened to Satanick happily point out the white suit that he liked the most. 

“I thought this one would be perfect for you, Ivlis. I think it would look great on you. What do you think?” Satanick’s string of words made Ivlis feel dizzy. How could this man keep his composure at such a critical moment like this?

Thankfully, Satanick must have noticed Ivlis zoning out, as he placed the magazine down, leaning forward in his chair a bit to stare into Ivlis’ face. “Hey, you alright?” Satanick reached his right hand out, gently gripping Ivlis’s chin to turn and face him.

Ivlis blinked a few times, starting to register that Satanick was actually taking notice of his frazzled mind. “Yeah, I….” Ivlis wasn’t quite sure what else to say. What did one say or do with wedding arrangements? This was so confusing to him; he had never done this before. Come to think of it, this was his first time, but Satanick had a wife already, didn’t he?

With this new knowledge resurfacing to his brain, Ivlis asked, “Don’t you already have a wife?”

Taken aback for a second, Satanick then chuckled at Ivlis’s confused and stoic expression. “Sure do,” he replied with a grin. “But don’t worry your pretty little head, Ivlis; she’s totally fine that I’m in love with you. She mentioned it was fine if I liked guys, too.”

Ivlis blinked a few times, trying to register this into his brain. Really? This woman was fine with her husband marrying another dude? Then again, he barely saw Lil around, so he supposed their relationship was more…open? “The whole lot of you are so strange,” he blurted out.

Satanick laughed at Ivlis’s honesty. “The universe is strange Ivlis. What’s your point?” He released Ivlis’s chin to playfully tap him on the nose, which only seemed to confuse and agitate the flame devil. How Satanick loved teasing him; he couldn’t wait to do this more and more for eternity. With a large grin still on his face, Satanick leaned even closer, now wanting his own questions answered. “So, how did Licorice take the news? And Poemi?”

Gathering his thoughts, Ivlis tried to recall how everything went down only a few days prior. “Well, Licorice actually seems…happy. He – genuinely took things quite well.” Ivlis couldn’t help but snicker when he recalled the shocked expression on Emalf’s face as he broke the news to Poemi in front of him. “Poemi didn’t quite understand what it meant at first, but she’s just honestly looking forward to being a flower girl, or whatever they are called.”

Thinking about flower girls reminded Ivlis of the plans laid out before him, and he once again began to feel himself closing up at the daunting task in front of him. Truth be told, he didn’t want a lavish affair like the one Satanick was proposing. Heck – he barely wanted anyone to know they were getting married, let alone inviting people to witness the occasion. He wasn’t embarrassed about marrying the man – after all, paperwork between worlds would have to be signed now that two devils from separate worlds would be wed. He honestly hated that a bit more than the wedding planning, though the plans were still giving him quite the bit of anxiety.

“Hey, now; you’re giving that look again, Ivlis,” Satanick spoke up. When Ivlis didn’t immediately respond, Satanick gave a soft smile, leaning forward all the way now to gently place a kiss on Ivlis’s right cheek. He could feel the heat already rising to Ivlis’ face against his lips, and he chuckled. Pulling back, Satanick saw the blushing flame devil flustered over something else now. _A good method of distraction_ , Satanick thought.

“Ivlis, if you don’t want a big wedding, just say so. Remember to use your words.” Even among the honest and serious statement, Satanick still had to tease him just a little bit. “We don’t have to invite everyone to the wedding, you know.”

Ivlis felt a bit more light-hearted at this, feeling somewhat relieved that Satanick was actually willing to compromise on that. Satanick smiled as he saw the light starting to come back into Ivlis’s eyes.

“See? Nothing to worry about.” Satanick placed his left hand on top of Ivlis’s that was resting on the table, and he loved to see Ivlis give a gentle smile back at Satanick. He was relieved to not have to worry about all the prying eyes on him at this event, but he worried if Satanick was truly happy with this.

“Are you sure?” Ivlis found himself whispering out, hoping deep down inside that Satanick wouldn’t change his mind.

Satanick nodded, giving a reassuring squeeze to Ivlis’s hand. “Yes, Ivlis, I’m sure,” he chuckled. “Now, relax.” With his right, Satanick lifted the magazine that he had been trying to get Ivlis to look at back into his face. “Now, tell me what you think of this suit?”

Ivlis sighed as he realized that even with a small wedding, it wouldn’t be that easy to get out of all the fanfare that Satanick wanted. As Ivlis stared at the suit in the magazine, debating if white would really be okay to wear, Satanick’s sudden “Oh!” had him glancing back over at the devil lord.

“What?” Ivlis asked, fearing the worse. _Please don’t say you changed your mind again!_ Ivlis’s mind screamed.

Satanick smiled at Ivlis as he proudly announced his newfound, brilliant plan. “Ivlis, Poemi is more than welcome to stay as the flower girl. But I would like to have a second one join in.” The sincere grin on Satanick’s face had Ivlis’s heart feeling warm and his mind confused all at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These last few chapters are going to be a bit more wholesome, so I hope you all don't mind. 
> 
> I'm going to really miss writing for this series. I will do my best to send it off with a bang!
> 
> In the meantime, I hope you enjoy the rest of Why? :) <3


	25. Family

“Papa, what are we waiting for?”

For the fifth time since arriving in the Pitch Black World, Poemi questioned Ivlis. The flame devil sighed out instead of answering her yet again, knowing that this was going to be a long day if Satanick didn’t show up soon. The man had requested that Ivlis bring his children to meet with him to “meet someone special.” The only possibility Ivlis could think of was from the other day he had been here – when Satanick had hinted about wanting a second flower girl for the wedding. At times, Ivlis was still apprehensive when Satanick would say or do these strange things, but he took comfort in knowing that this was a new chapter of his life - not everything had to be so terrible as he once feared. 

Still, the idea of even a small wedding still filled Ivlis with some mild anxiety. Sure, there would only be very, very few people there, but this giant leap into a whole realm of uncertainty left him feeling shaken. The butterflies in his stomach and the unknown left such a strange mixture of emotions in Ivlis’s gut that he tried his best to ignore them. Instead, he kept his hands as steady as he could in his pockets as the four of them stood in the open field.

Looking over his shoulder, he watched as Poemi had decided she was tired of waiting around, now pulling Licorice around with her by his own small hand. A small smile had begun to spread across Licorice’s face as he began to chase Poemi around in the slightly tall grass. Emalf stood nearby, watching the children play. Honestly, it paid to have someone as loyal as Emalf that would come along to help out with Poemi and Licorice. Ivlis huffed out a sigh, though a small smile still found its way across his lips.

At least the weather was nice in this world. The bit of sunshine that came through the partially obscuring clouds was a welcome surprise for Poemi and Emalf, who rarely saw natural light in the Flame Underworld. Now Emalf wearing shades made a bit more sense to Ivlis; he almost found himself chuckling at this silly thought. Now that he thought about it, laughter was steadily becoming a new thing for Ivlis. He realized he smiled more; he laughed a bit more, even if it wasn’t a lot. Had this whole experience with Satanick and him falling in love really changed him? Licorice and Poemi had both commented how he seemed to smile and be happier these days, albeit if his head space was lost in the clouds at times.

Lost in his own thoughts now, Ivlis barely noticed the curled, purple horns and then the face of Satanick as he made his way up the small hill. The closer he walked, Ivlis noticed he was hand in hand with a small girl. The more distance they covered over the small bump in the land and the closer they came towards Ivlis and his family, Ivlis began to take notice of this girl’s features. That two-toned hair of straight pink and curled black; those button-like green eyes; the stitching across her face.

Wait….Crea….

Memories of the past began to crop up into Ivlis’s mind; after so many years of cyclical abuse, his mind had long since forgotten about the happy little moments of long, long ago. Flashes of this child happily playing with baby Licorice began to resurface after decades of being buried under his own emotions and trauma. Along with the happy memories, the old, horrible ones also cropped up. Feeling ill by them, Ivlis pushed them aside the best he could as he tried to recall more about this girl. Snippets of her voice echoed in his mind, but he couldn’t be sure if he had just imagined that just now or not. After all, so many years had gone by, yet this girl looked practically the same as when he had met her so long ago.

_“Maybe then…he would still be alive. Maybe then, Crea would still have her father by her side.”_

Satanick’s voice echoed in Ivlis’s mind as he now recalled the day Satanick had finally told him about that human. Victor had been that man that Satanick had cared for, right? That day, he had commented about Crea – Ivlis hadn’t even given it any thought. Just a mere passing of the girl’s name on Satanick’s lips; he had been too focused on finding out about Satanick, who had finally begun opening up about his past and himself.

As Ivlis began to put two and two together, he realized that this child that he hadn’t seen in years was still, in fact, like Satanick’s own adopted daughter. Crea had been Victor’s child all along, and since then, Satanick had been raising her as if she was his own. At such revelations that began to take shape in his mind, Ivlis almost felt dumbfounded. Back then, he hadn’t even considered why the girl lived in the castle, though he had found it quite strange. Back then, all he could recall was the few times that they had interacted when Licorice had been a baby.

How?

How could he have forgotten this girl? Well, he supposed that after years of not seeing her and the constant physical, psychological, and sexual abuse he had endured, he would be one to forget such things. Now he questioned how much he had truly forgotten all this time….

Ivlis was snapped out of his reverie as he felt a small hand gripping at his. Looking down at such a pale hand, Ivlis followed it up the length of arm that bore the child’s black hoodie sleeve. Staring into those big, green eyes that were almost like windows, Ivlis could clearly see that Crea remembered him, as she gave him a gentle and almost sad smile. The next words she spoke almost made Ivlis feel regretful - regretful that this child had taken the time to remember him, and he had practically forgotten about her.

“I’m so glad to see you, Mama Buri.” The soft yet small smile across Crea’s face had Ivlis feeling his heart being tugged. “How come you never visited me anymore with Licorice? I missed you both.”

That was the final pull to his heart string that he needed to truly feel the regret kick in. As Ivlis’s eyebrows knit together into a sorrowful stance, Satanick thankfully stepped in, placing a reassuring hand on Ivlis’s shoulder first before crouching down to face Crea and placing his hands upon both of her tiny shoulders. From the look on his face, the question seemed to have surprised him, as well. 

“That was my fault, Crea. I…was selfish. I kept Mama Buri – I mean, Ivlis – away from everyone. I wanted to spend all the time with him myself.” Satanick looked down, feeling a bit disheartened as his guilt seeped out. “Because of that, I destroyed what could have been a lovely relationship between you two kids. You could have played so much more together. For that, I’m truly sorry.” Satanick raised his face to the girl, who started at him with just as much confusion as Ivlis felt. The man’s purple eyes shown with mist as he tried to hold his tears back. So, Satanick had remorse about this, too, Ivlis could see. Never would he had thought or imagined that even such a small part of his life with such a child could have been so lost and forgotten from these years.

Sensing what he felt he should do in this moment, Ivlis looked back to where Poemi stood with Licorice and Emalf. Licorice watched on with even more confusion than what Poemi showed. Using his free right hand, Ivlis waved Licorice over. At first, the boy stood there, his hand clutching the top of his black uniform. With a small, affirming nod from his mother, Licorice made his way across the field, the somewhat long blades of grass, swishing around his ankles and almost up to his knees. Ivlis couldn’t help but find it comical how small Licorice was in his child form compared to his adult one. Once his son was close enough, Ivlis crouched down to get on the boy’s level. He looked at Licorice’s confused face, then back to Crea. With a smile at Crea, Ivlis turned back to Licorice, placing a hand along his back.

“Licorice,” he began. “You probably don’t remember her, but this is Crea. She used to play with you when you were an infant. She’s…your half-sister.” He turned to see Satanick’s eyes had widened at that; that Ivlis had acknowledged that Crea was truly a daughter to Satanick, and that she was – in fact – part of this ever growing family.

Licorice looked back and forth between the two of his parents as if confirming something, then over to Crea. The girl was pretty much the same height as him, and she looked him up and down, as if remembering who he used to be. Soon, he found himself wrapped into her arms as this girl hugged him. Licorice’s eyes widened for a second, surprised by such an impromptu hug from her. Despite not remembering her, Licorice could feel that Crea genuinely was happy to see him. Slowly, he raised his arms up to wrap around Crea’s waist as he hugged her back. He could hear her giggling and her body shake a bit as she did so. As they pulled away from each other, Crea still giggled, a smile still on her face.

“You’re much bigger now than when you were a baby, Lico. I’m really happy to see you.”

The swishing of the grass had Crea glancing over Licorice’s shoulder, who then turned to see Poemi running towards them with Emalf casually walking from behind.

“Hi, half-dad!” Poemi called out as she skidded to a halt in front of the group. She then looked at Crea, then at Ivlis; he was amazed with how fast she went that her neck did hurt from whiplash. “Papa, who is this girl?” She raised her red claw, pointing a finger at Crea.

Before Ivlis could respond, Satanick proudly declared, “She’s your new sister, Poemi.”

“She is?!” The gigantic smile and increase in her voice’s volume should have indicated how happy Poemi was to hear that. Yet the large hug she flung herself into at Crea was a clear indicator of how much Poemi must have appreciated this news. Poemi practically lifted Crea’s feet slightly up off of the ground with how tightly and joyfully she hugged her newfound sister. “Yay, I’m so happy! Poemi always wanted a sister! All she has is brothers.”

Crea’s eyes widened with this sudden hug, but she soon smiled, lifting her hands as far up as she could to gently pat Poemi’s sides, as the demon child had squeezed Crea in such a grip that it left the girl’s arms pinned to her sides.

Ivlis sighed at how rough Poemi could be. “Poemi, put Crea down, please. This is not how you make a good first impression.”

Still giggly, Poemi placed Crea’s chunky –looking sneakers back onto terra firma, stepping back to give the girl that looked like a doll a toothy grin. Poemi reached out, clasping Crea’s hands into both of her claws. “We’re going to be flower girls, new sister! Isn’t that fun?”

Crea soon offered back a small smile to try to match Poemi’s enthusiasm. “Yes, it is.” She turned her gaze upwards towards her adoptive father, who stared back at her with such attentiveness – as if gauging her reaction to these new changes surrounding her. Seeing Crea’s eyes lighten and her smile stay genuine across her face gave Satanick such a calmness that he hadn’t known he had craved. Seeing her happy made him feel...peaceful at this leap forward in his life.

Finally, they could be a family….

Bending down at the waist, Satanick put his arms around both girls, gently pulling them into his shoulders. He looked up at Licorice, cocking his head in a “come here” motion. Slightly embarrassed at this notion of a “family hug” of sorts, Licorice blushed as he lowered his eyes to the grass; still, he found himself moving forward, allowing Satanick to bring him into the hug, crushed between the girls and his father.

Satanick found himself smiling contently, feeling the tears behind his now closed eyelids. Perhaps this was what he had been longing for all along in life. Yes, he had a wife and child whom he would always love, but having this new little family expanding into his world, he felt such warmth in his chest that he hadn’t felt in ages.

Ivlis flopped back onto his bed, arms spread out at his sides. His eyes felt so heavy these days. It hadn’t been that many days that they had been planning this wedding, but finally – it was now finished. All the little details were finally put into place. Satanick had procured the suits and dresses everyone would be wearing, and after much discussion, they had settled on getting married at night time on the night of the next full moon, which arrived in a few days. Satanick had suggested a quiet nighttime ceremony in the forest where Ivlis had finally confessed to him.

Thinking back to that evening, Ivlis couldn’t help but blush all over again. That had been one of the biggest leaps of faith he had taken in such a long time. That is, until this whole marriage thing. Ivlis raised his right hand straight above him, as if reaching towards the sky. He stared at his red claws, imagining how starkly, obscenely different they were compared to Satanick’s pale hands. The more he stared above, the more he could see images of Satanick flash across his mind. He could see the grinning face and bare shoulders of this man above him. So many times, he had seen Satanick’s face above him, in front of him, behind him. So many times he had seen that face smirk, grin, and glare at him. Those deep, phlox-colored eyes would stare at him with such lust and hate all mingled in one.

Now, these days were so, so different. These days, he could only see that same lustful look, but now with such…devotion, attentiveness, and love.

Satanick…truly loved him….

Ivlis lowered his arm back down, placing his right hand over his chest. He could feel his heart beating, slightly more so than at the regular rhythm. It wasn’t only Satanick that had changed, he realized; he had changed, as well. Sensations and feelings he had never felt before had formed inside of him. Emotions had begun to surface. Love was finally a feeling he could begin to understand. Well, understand as much as he could. Ivlis knew he still was not skilled enough in the realms of this emotion. He hadn’t ever been loved before, so what was the right thing to do in return? Trying to think about it logically, Ivlis honestly wasn’t sure what the right response would be.

How does one give and receive love?

Ivlis might not know for certain, but he could feel that perhaps he had done the right thing. After all, Satanick had accepted his love confession. He had even asked Ivlis to marry him – that still shocked Ivlis that he had even been proposed something so crazy like this.

In just a few short days, Satanick and him would tie this knot that would bind them together forever. Closing his eyes, trying to steady his thumping and pumping heart and blood, Ivlis felt the content smile on his face as he allowed his tired mind to sweep him out to this waving sea of emotions and the unknown. Strange and fearful as it might be, Ivlis honestly didn’t mind the waves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for sticking me on this wonderful journey. I have had such a blast writing for Why?, and I will be sad that next chapter will be the finale. I hope to make it a spectacular one for you all! :) <3


	26. Why Not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another warning!: I increased the rating from mature to explicit because of the one ending scene. ;) 
> 
> I just wanted to say a huge THANK YOU to everyone that has read and supported this work. I have loved writing for it, and it's been an absolute joy to see the love you have given me with this. Truly, thank you all so much! 
> 
> I hope this is a satisfying ending to Why? But don't worry; I plan to write more Sataivlis in the future. 
> 
> As you might have seen, this is considered Part 2 of "The Sataivlis Files" series - Sweet Baby being the first, as I try to tie these fic universes together. Look forward to Part 3 of a new series coming up with more Sataivlis and some new faces we all love in the DSP world. ;) 
> 
> Again, thank you! Love you all! :D <3

Ivlis stood still with his hands balled into fists at his sides, a deep blush across his cheeks. He allowed Satanick’s skilled fingers to slide the matching white tie around his neck to begin skillfully tying it into a neat knot. He dare not move as Satanick quickly and expertly finished the last few touches to this outfit. “I – I look ridiculous in this,” he mumbled.

Satanick chuckled at his embarrassment; he was too cute when he whined like this. “Hey, come on; I think you look lovely in white, Ivlis.” Satanick slid his hands off the completed tie, reaching up to now run his left hand through Ivlis’s hair to his ponytail, trailing it over the flame devil’s shoulder so he could let it slide through his fingers. A stark contrast to have such dark hair with such a pure suit; the perfect look for his groom. Satanick’s heart began to pound in his chest, knowing that in only a matter of minutes, the two would finally be wed. Now, if only Ivlis would stop complaining about the suit. Had this flame devil really never wore a suit in his life?

He gave a sly smile to Ivlis, knowing that teasing him would get these thoughts out of his head. “I suppose you could be wearing nothing at all, if you’d prefer that. I know which one _I_ would prefer.” Satanick winked his right eye at Ivlis, who was now turning a bright red color. This caused Satanick to laugh even more.

Ivlis turned his face away, feeling his cheeks getting even hotter as he realized that now that he was all “dolled up” – as Satanick had called it – that the ceremony was quickly approaching. The slight panic at such a thing helped ease the pink blush but only began to make his heart beat faster and his breathing increase. This was surely crazy, wasn’t it? Yes, he had been preparing for this with this man, but now that it was right within reach, Ivlis felt the anxiety creeping back up. His legs felt weak, his feet slightly cold, and his knees shaking. He began to question if he could really go through with this. He wanted to – he did – but was this really…possible? Was this right?

Satanick noticed Ivlis staring down at the floor, but he could tell from the devil’s large eyes and slightly harrowed breathing that he was lost once again in that mind of his. With a small smile, Satanick reached his hands out, cupping Ivlis’s face in his palms. The haze that seemed to have clouded those golden orbs now began to fade as his gaze met Satanick’s.

“Don’t go getting cold feet on me now, Ivlis,” Satanick whispered – teasingly, but also with a shred of half-truth in there. He did not want this once in a lifetime opportunity slip through his hands. Ivlis was surely going to be his, but not the way he would have tried so many times in the past. No more would he impale, cut, stab, or crush this man; he saw now that was not how he was going to win the flame devil over. He had wanted Ivlis to love him in return for so long ever since he had first told him he loved him. Fantasy had finally become reality, and now, reality had never looked so appealing.

Leaning his head forward so his forehead touched Ivlis’s, Satanick whispered out, “Take a deep breath. Think this through.” He gave a slight pause. “Are you ready?”

Listening to what Satanick was saying, Ivlis closed his eyes, trying to focus on his breathing. He had to calm down - ever so slightly, he had to calm down. The anticipation wouldn’t go away so quickly, but he had to get the trembling under control. With his eyes shut, Ivlis could focus on the deep breaths through his nostrils and the breath passing his slightly parted lips. _Relax_ , he told himself.

As he breathed, he could still feel Satanick’s warm hands on his face – his breath mingling with his as he was so close. Finally unclenching his fists bit by bit, Ivlis slowly managed to raise his hands up, placing the tips of his fingers on the backs of Satanick’s own fingers. He steadily opened his eyes, the first thing he saw being those deep purple eyes that awaited his response.

No pushing. No rushing. Just simply waiting for him.

“Okay,” Ivlis managed to whisper out, worried that his normal tone would crack if he spoke any louder. “I’m ready.”

Satanick let his cape blow in the warm yet cooling breeze blowing past him as he stood in the large, open field. Nighttime it might be, but the large, glowing moon behind him illuminated so brightly over the dark grass and trees in this forest. As he looked down the path before him, he knew that in a few moments Ivlis would be arriving behind the two flower girls. His gaze then drifted towards the area that Ivlis and him had been at only a few weeks before. He could practically envision that moment, as if he was a spirit on-looking a faded memory from afar. He couldn’t help but grin “seeing” Ivlis pull him into that kiss – the first kiss that Ivlis had “forced” upon Satanick for the first time in his life. In only a few moments, Ivlis would become his; he could barely contain the excitement he felt in his own body. However, he tried to keep this under control, knowing that such an eager and jumpy display of his own could very well cause Ivlis to freeze up again. How he loved that meek flame devil!

As Satanick stood there, his right hand on his hip, smiling out at the dark trees, he heard a soft mumbling over to his right. He turned towards the noise, seeing that mauve-haired demon with the piercings raising a hand up, as if asking permission to ask a question. This demon didn’t quite fit the whole suit motif, but Satanick had to admit that without those pitch black shades on, this demons’s amber eyes helped him pull this whole thing off a bit better.

“Yes, Emalf?” Satanick asked, amused that this man was not bold enough to interrupt his thoughts. Though, he supposed this whole thing was probably so strange to this demon from another world.

Stumbling over his words slightly, Emalf asked, “Um, Satanick, sir? I was just curious what made you, um, interested – I guess – in Mr. Ivlis?” He visibly gulped as he lowered his hands to his sides once again.

Satanick let out a slight chuckle. What a strange boy, he couldn’t help but think. Keeping his eyes on Emalf’s, Satanick responded right from his direct thoughts, “Well, it’s complicated, Emalf. But I’m sure when you find someone you’re interested in, you’ll see what I mean. Speaking of, do you have someone you’re interested in?” Satanick figured that some mild small talk before Ivlis arrived wouldn’t hurt. After all, he didn’t really know much about this man that always seemed to be around Ivlis and his family.

With bent knee, the demon dug the tip of his right shoe into the ground, looking down as if in thought. “I, uh, I guess I do….” He trailed off a bit after that, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck now with his left hand. Satanick decided to leave it at that, giggling internally that demons and devils like them could find some sort of love in these strange worlds.

A small silence hushed over them, the sound of the rustling trees and nocturnal life around them soon filling with the distant giggling of young girls.

Licorice, who had quietly stood at Satanick’s left-hand side, now announced, “Papa, look.” His gaze ahead of him was all the direction Satanick needed to turn his eyes forward. He watched as the both Poemi and Crea walked alongside each other, both in white dresses that hung to their ankles. Sheer white, ruffled, and lacy along the top, the somewhat poofed skirts swished around them as they continued marching forward. Both girls carried white, wicker baskets by their handles. Poemi enthusiastically tossed a mixture of red, white, black, and purple petals into the air, letting them cascade in front and even onto her. Crea gently spread hers out, though she joined in with mild toss ups of her own as the two of them started off walking and then practically skipping down the imaginary aisle of grass.

There he was.

Following behind the girls, Ivlis walked. His eyes were slightly lowered to the ground, looking at the colored petals on the dark green grass of this field. He kept his hands at his sides, trying to not look too stiff in this getup that he was wearing. The closer he got, he finally stared up, seeing everyone waiting for him. The gleam of the moon shone in his eyes now, and Satanick finally saw those golden eyes shining just like on that night. Poemi had placed herself at Emalf’s right side, her smile huge as she seemed ready to bounce around from the excitement. Crea had slid over to Licorice’s left hand side, holding the basket steadily in front of her. The boy stood at the ready, a small black box in his hands, his eyes fixed on his mother.

To Licorice’s right, there stood Satanick. The lord devil of the Pitch Black world now held his left hand out, palm open for Ivlis; an open invitation to come join him. Ivlis steadily reached his right hand out to grasp Satanick’s in his, hoping that the man didn’t notice the internal shaking he felt running through his veins. As Satanick’s fingers closed around his claws, Ivlis met Satanick’s gaze head on as he positioned himself in front of Satanick, allowing the man to bring the back of his digits to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on them. From just the light squeeze of his hand around his, Satanick’s purple eyes never leaving his, and his whisper of, “It’s okay, Ivlis,” Ivlis began to feel a tad calmer. Even just a little, he felt a bit better knowing he wasn’t alone in this moment.

Lowering their clasped hand, Satanick now gripped the other so that both of their joined hands were placed in front of them at waist height. As Ivlis’s heart felt like it was ready to beat out of his chest, Satanick began speaking, loudly enough for the few nearby to hear him.

“This may not be the most _traditional_ of weddings, but it’s ours.” Giving a soft smile to Ivlis, Satanick began reciting what he had tried to plan in his mind all these days. However, as he started speaking, the rehearsed words no longer seemed to matter. All that he could think about and feel was purely what he wanted to say in this moment. “Ivlis, I know that I have not been the best person to you over these last few decades. For that, I am truly sorry.” A gentle squeeze to Ivlis’s hands radiated this truth. “But that no longer matters, because I’ve learned that even someone as messed up as me can find love in the darkness. So, I ask once again – Ivlis, do you take me to be your husband? Until death do us part?” He gave a grin at that last line, knowing that it would take a significant amount of power for death to ever occur to immortal beings such as themselves.

Hearing those words phrased in such a new way left Ivlis feeling slightly speechless all over again. As he breathed in and out carefully, he gulped to steady his resolve. This was no time to be on edge – he couldn’t afford to let this anxiety get the better of him. After all, he genuinely felt this was what he wanted. After so many years of not understanding or knowing what was even going on in his own mind and heart, Ivlis felt this was what was missing in his life – someone who sincerely loved him.

Giving a soft smile back at Satanick, Ivlis declared in a whisper, “I do." He could hear the slight giggles of Poemi behind him, but he ignored her for the time being; he had to focus. Taking a deep breath, Ivlis began his side of the vows. “Satanick, do you take me to be your husband?” A slight pause. “Until death do us part?”

Hearing the one that he longed for finally return his love from so long ago now reciprocated in these words left Satanick grinning happily. “I sure do,” he proudly proclaimed. He loved seeing Ivlis blush at this; even the moonlight seemed to add more to his pink cheeks. Turning now to his left, he nodded at Licorice for the boy to perform his assigned role.

Licorice gave a tiny smile as he opened the black box in his hands, revealing a silver wedding band and the golden wedding band that Satanick had used to propose to Ivlis. Side by side, the rings sat nestled in the cushioned bottom. Satanick reached in first, pulling out the golden band. He raised Ivlis’s left hand up to his chest level, sliding the ring over Ivlis’s ring finger. This time, it was no longer in engagement – it was to make him his forever. The two of them stared at this symbol for a moment before Satanick lowered his hand back down. Ivlis now reached forward to take hold of the silver ring in the box. As he did, Licorice looked into Ivlis’s eyes, and Ivlis gave him a soft smile in reply. The boy smiled, closing the box back up as soon as Ivlis had extracted the ring.

Ivlis raised Satanick’s left hand up, carefully sliding the band onto the Pitch devil’s ring finger. He stared the man’s pale white skin and those black fingernails. Now, the silver ring glinted in the moonlight along with Ivlis’s golden one. Raising his eyes back into Satanick’s, the devil lord of the Pitch Black world smiled gleefully. No longer did that glee look as frightening to Ivlis as it once did. Today, that glee was no longer with malicious intent.

Satanick raised his other hand to clasp Ivlis’s left hand in front of him with both of his. Opening his mouth, he made the final declaration. “Well, then, I think I can safely pronounce us man and man. I can now kiss my bride.”

Even if he knew it was coming, Ivlis still felt himself blush as Satanick released his hands to wrap his arms around Ivlis’s waist, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Satanick closed his eyes as his lips met Ivlis’s, and all the flame devil could think to do with his hands was to raise them up, naturally placing them on Satanick’s shoulders. His surprise soon turned to a warm sensation traveling through his blood as he found himself wanting to relax into this kiss, eyes closing. However, after a few seconds, he soon remembered where he exactly was as he heard Poemi giggling.

As Ivlis pulled back from the kiss – Satanick doing the same – Ivlis turned to see Poemi hiding her mouth behind her claws as she tried to contain her giggles at seeing her Papa kissing someone. Licorice had turned his face to the ground, but Ivlis could see the clear embarrassment and red on his cheeks at seeing his parents kissing like this. Crea casually stood there, unphased by the kissing in front of her – seemingly the only one in the whole group. Ivlis could even see Emalf’s mouth slightly agape, a bead of sweat running down his cheek. Now Ivlis was truly embarrassed, and he felt like curling up into this tuxedo to try to escape from these eyes.

Thankfully, Poemi was the first one to soon start cheering. “Yay! We did it! We did a wedding, everyone!” She threw her white, wicker basket into the air, twirling around in the field of grass, arms spread wide. At least her enthusiasm helped ease some of the tension Ivlis felt from being kissed so openly in front of his family.

Family….

For the first time in a long time, Ivlis recognized that this truly was a family. A messy, strange family by many standards, but one that he belonged to all the same. Yes, he always had a family with his children and even Emalf around him, but now, the meaning behind what a family was seemed to really sink in to his mind and heart. To be honest, it left him a bit stunned. 

Satanick slid his arms away from Ivlis, turning towards the group. “Yes, we sure did.” He smiled wholesomely as Poemi grabbed ahold of Crea and Licorice’s hands, tugging them along with her to play in this wide-open field. The two other children dropped their respective items they were holding as her enthusiasm began to infect them, too. “Oh, and Poemi,” Satanick called after her, stopping the girl in her tracks for a moment to look back at him. “You no longer half to call me half dad. It’s official now.”

Giggling, Poemi turned back to run ahead with the others in tow – as if running straight into the large moon hanging low over the horizon of trees. “Okay, Dad!” she called back.

Hearing Poemi so readily accept Satanick as part of her expanding family had Ivlis feeling even more weak in the heart. He raised his right hand up to his chest, hoping to steady his heart that felt like it was melting. Still, he was her father, and he wanted to make sure she was safe, even if the night was calm.

“E – Emalf,” Ivlis managed to choke out, clearing his throat from all the pent up emotions. “Go watch over them. Please.” He knew that an extra chaperone couldn’t hurt watching over the girls, though Licorice could turn into his adult form if needed. Then again, Poemi was quite the ruthless killer when she wanted to truly act like a demon born from flames. Ivlis couldn’t help but find it amusing he worried at times for his little demon daughter when she could easily take care of herself.

Still, Emalf didn’t question him. He closed his still slightly open mouth and nodded, jogging after the romping kids - albeit it awkwardly in that suit of his. “You got it, Mr. Devil!”

As Emalf got closer to the kids, Ivlis let out a sigh of relief he hadn’t realized he was holding in. All of the jitters seemed to be fading bit by bit. Turning to stare at Satanick, Ivlis saw him giving him a coy smile. He looked down when he felt Satanick’s hand slipping into his again. Looking back up into his eyes, Ivlis asked him, “That’s…it? We’re married?” He asked almost as if in disbelief. All of those fears now seemed so unfounded now that the quick ceremony was over.

Satanick chuckled. “Yes, Ivlis. We’re married.” He raised an eyebrow at him, slyly and quizzically. “What? You wanted more?” Seeing Ivlis get slightly flustered at this question, Satanick let out a light laugh, squeezing Ivlis’s hand to reassure him. “I kid, I kid. Oh, Ivlis – you’re really adorable like this.”

Now flustered by these words, Ivlis opened his mouth as if to protest about Satanick’s teasing, only for Satanick to lean in and whisper. “Hey, come with me. Let’s go somewhere else that’s special.” As Satanick wrapped his arms around his waist, Ivlis felt the air around him change as everything blurred for a brief moment.

As the laughter of Poemi, Crea, and Licorice lightly echoed in the open field, a small rustle near the trees was barely recognizable. Walking out from behind the thick, dense trees, a whiff of smoke drifted up from the cigarette that hung out of Fumus’s mouth. He reached his left index and middle finger up to the white object, pulling it away to exhale yet again. Shaking his head – his dark hair swishing over his eyes – Fumus tsked out behind his teeth. “Little brother, you’re truly an idiotic fool.” With that statement to the open air, unbeknownst to anyone, Fumus took his leave; he had seen enough today. All this lovey-doveyness had him feeling ill.

Sitting beneath a nearby tree, Ivlis allowed the salty, cool yet warm breeze of the ocean air to drift by him. The sand and ocean waves splayed out in front of the two devils as they sat on the bit of grass that connected the beach to the small hump on this particular hill. Ivlis had his arms wrapped around his bent knees to his chest, allowing the calming sound of the ocean and the breeze to settle his mind and heart from this evening’s festivities. He was actually quite grateful that Satanick had taken him to this other “special” spot; it gave him time to clear his head a bit more and the last bits of anxiety to soon fade away.

Satanick sat to Ivlis’s left, his left leg bent at the knee while his right leg stretched in front of him. His left arm rested casually across his bent knee, his right hand in the grass to keep himself propped up. Ivlis couldn’t help but watch this devil staring up at the night sky, littered with millions of stars; too many vast things of this world and the worlds at large that Ivlis would never begin to understand. Honestly, he felt fine with that - some mysteries of the world he didn't have to fully comprehend. 

Though, there was something he still couldn’t quite figure out….

“Why?”

“Hmm?” Satanick swiveled his head to stare at Ivlis, noticing his eyes focused directly on him.

“Why did you…choose me? You know, to fall in love with?”

It took a moment for Satanick to process what Ivlis had just asked him, his eyes slightly widened in confusion before he relaxed with a snicker. He lowered his knee, spreading out both legs in front of him, leaning back on the palms of his hands. “Oh, Ivlis, you really are new to this whole love thing, aren’t you? You just don’t choose who you fall in love with. It just…kind of happens.”

Ivlis looked down in thought. He supposed that was true. After all, he didn’t make a fully conscious effort to fall in love with Satanick – it just kind of had happened. Not quite sure about love himself, Ivlis wasn’t sure what to make of it. However, all he knew was that he now could enjoy this newfound feeling. Smiling at that thought, Ivlis turned towards his left, leaning on his hands as he brought his face close to Satanick’s. “Can I kiss you?” Ivlis asked, his cheeks already blushing. If he was going to love, he was going to try to put in more effort. At least, he hoped he could well enough.

Satanick laughed, reaching his right hand up to place it alongside the left side of Ivlis’s face. “You know you don’t have to ask, Ivlis. I’d much rather you take the initiative and do.”

With a shy but somewhat provocative smile, Ivlis leaned in to meet Satanick’s mouth with his own, his eyes immediately closing in bliss. Satanick soon slid his hands up to clasp onto Ivlis’s shoulders, holding him in place to plant a deep kiss back onto his lips. With such vigor, both devils soon found themselves deeply kissing each other, their mouths opening to let their tongues dance together, their hot breath mingling. In the midnight light, Satanick pulled back after a few seconds of such passion to stare at the sparkling and almost mischievous eyes of his husband.

“What’s that look for?” Satanick asked, a bit teasingly. He knew very well what that look meant; after all, he had given many of those looks to Ivlis over these past few decades.

Ivlis slid closer, his hands now creeping up to Satanick’s shoulders to push him down onto the grass. Still kneeling next to Satanick’s right hip, Ivlis gave a grin to Satanick that made the devil lord’s heart begin to race in anticipation. Without Ivlis saying a word, Satanick commented, “I like this new feisty side of you, Ivlis. You’ve been holding back on me, haven’t you?”

“Shut up,” Ivlis retorted, but even the way he said it, Satanick knew it was merely a prideful, little tease. Meek he may be, but that pride was always this man’s go-to. 

“Yes, sir,” Satanick said with a sly grin all his own. Satanick slid his hands down Ivlis’s shoulders to wrap his arms around Ivlis’s waist. “But you know, this is the second time we’ve made out in the open. Aren’t you worried someone will see us?” The look of shock about being seen by other people in such a private moment made Ivlis second guess himself, and Satanick chuckled. “Don’t worry. I haven’t quite finished my husbandly duties yet.”

Ivlis raised an eyebrow at such an odd remark. “Which is what, exactly?”

The sly grin still plastered onto his face, Satanick rolled himself and Ivlis over in the grass. Ivlis’s eyes widened as he found himself being scooped up into Satanick’s arms. The wind and scenery blew past him as he realized Satanick was now jogging across the open landscape with him in his arms. “W – Where are we going?” Ivlis asked, slightly curious but also somewhat excited at this new prospect. Normally these types of actions from Satanick would leave him fearful, but today, he found himself almost ecstatic about what was coming. Though, knowing Satanick, Ivlis had a feeling it was going to be something…romantic. He began to blush even more than he already had been.

“I have to carry my bride over the threshold!” Satanick proudly announced as he continued running, giggling as he said it, a bit breathless as he happily ran towards the castle.

“I’m not a woman; I can’t be a bride!” Ivlis retorted.

“I know that very well, Ivlis. Believe me, I know.” Satanick let out a grunt when Ivlis playfully elbowed him in the gut, continuing to chuckle and bolt up the castle stairs. He flung open the doors with a simple look; it paid to be a strong devil lord with powers. Satanick spun around in a circle in a flourishing display, his black locks somewhat swishing around his face.

“Ta-da ~ !” He sang out as he now continued on his way with a brisk walk. “I carried my _groom_ over the threshold.”

Ivlis rolled his eyes at this. “Amazing work,” he sarcastically remarked. He was surprised he was able to so easily throw quick quips at Satanick like this when inside he felt extremely antsy to get to Satanick’s room. He knew that was where they were headed with the oh-so-familiar hallways, and he was starting to get a bit excited at the thought. He could already feel the fluttering in his stomach and loins thinking of some more alone time with this man. Who would have thought the day would come where Ivlis was excited to be intimate with Satanick?

Before Ivlis knew it, he was being placed onto his feet upon entering Satanick’s room. The devil lord used his right foot to kick the door shut behind himself as he set Ivlis down. His lips were locked once again in Satanick’s as Satanick began unbuttoning Ivlis’s white jacket, fingers knowing exactly where to find each button. Ivlis began fumbling with Satanick’s suit as well, trying to keep his fingers steady with the excitement he felt. As the two of them both worked their way over the buttons zippers, and ties on their outfits, Ivlis was gently laid against the cool, silken sheets on his bare back. His lips were beginning to feel numb with how much kissing and mouthing the two of them had been doing, but he didn’t mind; the warmth that spread through his body and heart was all he needed in this moment.

“Wrap your legs around me, Ivlis,” Satanick whispered against his ear, his face nestling near the left side of Ivlis’s neck. Ivlis shivered feeling his hot breath on his sensitive neck. He easily complied with this request, wrapping his legs around Satanick’s hips. Ivlis moaned deeply when he felt Satanick’s hands stroking down the sides of his torso to hold Ivlis’s hips in his hands. He tried to hold back the slight squirms he wanted to do, and Satanick must has noticed that, chuckling as his hands brushed against Ivlis’s hip bones. “Still ticklish, I see,“ he whispered into his ear. “I know all your touchy spots, Ivlis.”

Ivlis naturally wanted to retort, but all he could do was moan at the feeling of Satanick pressing against him. He found himself flinging his head back as he huffed, feeling his body already beading with sweat the faster Satanick sped up his thrusts, his hands rubbing him all over. As Satanick pressed his mouth back onto his, and his hands found Ivlis’s manhood, Ivlis gasped around this man’s probing tongue, and he couldn’t hold back the loud moans. At this point in time, Ivlis didn’t care how much noise he made. As Satanick lifted his head up from his – saliva trailing between them – Ivlis opened his hooded eyes to stare into Satanick’s face, watching the sweat bead on his forehead and chest. “S – Satanick,” Ivlis moaned.

Satanick couldn’t hold back a grin as he saw that lovely shade of gold peeking at him and those wet lips that said his name. Ivlis knew just what to say and do, he thought slyly. “Say my name,” Satanick huffed out as he continued rocking his hips back and forth into Ivlis. He now clasped at his bedsheets with his left hand by Ivlis’s head to keep himself steady and focused as he stared into those eyes he had grown so fond of. “Say it.”

As Ivlis groaned, he raised his hands to grip onto Satanick’s shoulders. The faster he moved, the more pleasure Ivlis felt. He couldn’t control himself anymore….

“Satanick!” Ivlis cried out, flinging his head back again as he finally gave in to the intense feelings in his loins. “Ah! Hah!” He dug his claws into Satanick’s shoulders, trying his best not to cause too much pain to him, though he was grateful for something to hold onto as he convulsed. For a while, the two of them stayed in their respective positions, each panting as they allowed themselves to still their shaking.

As their gasps died down, Satanick began to give a light chuckle as he pulled back from Ivlis, who couldn’t help but look down at the mess he had made on Satanick’s right hand and lower half. Still slightly embarrassed about doing things like this, Ivlis’s already red cheeks brightened with his blush. Satanick must have noticed, as he continued to chuckle, rolling over to flop next to Ivlis’s right side to lie on his own. He casually wiped his hand down the sheets in between them, placing his left arm underneath his head as he faced Ivlis.

“So,” he said, his voice a bit husky from the exertion. “Still questioning why I love you Ivlis?”

Ivlis blinked for a moment as he found himself tearing up a bit. Why now? he questioned. Something told him it was the surge of emotions he still couldn’t quite process. Rotating his head so he could stare into Satanick’s eyes, he replied, “I…I suppose not.”

Satanick raised an eyebrow at that response, a grin spreading across his mouth. “Oh, that doesn’t sound very convincing to me.” Raising his still sticky hand, Satanick gently pinched Ivlis’s chin in between his thumb and index finger to keep him focused on him – and him alone. “Shall I try again to show you my love?”

This time, Ivlis was the one that couldn’t hold back a slight chuckle despite the small tears that leaked out of his bright eyes.

“Sure. Why not?”


End file.
